Formerly Known As
by The Other Side of Darkness
Summary: AU. Have you ever been incinerated by a bolt of lightening then reincarnated into the body of a six year old girl? I have and I gotta tell ya, it's no fun when you were a guy before.
1. Chapter 1

Ok yeh I know you all want me to stick to one story and finish it and stop writing othersbut it's bugging me lately ok. I've been getting so many ideas lately that i'm beginning to develop a speach impediment because i'm saying and thinking like thirty different things at once. Ok? Ok! so if you don't like this i have one thing to say: DEAL WITH IT DAMN IT!! IF YOU DON'T FRICKIN LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!!!

disclaimer: I do not own naruto. and I am damn glad i don't. i'd cry about how sad it is too see that naruto is more often paired with a male character than a female one, the only exception to this being when they changed naruto's gender.

Prologue: My Auto-biography

Have you ever been struck by a lightning bolt so powerful it incinerated your physical body? I have.

After said lightning bolt has struck leaving your spirit without a body to inhabit have you met with an ancient deity saying they didn't have room for you in either side of the after life so you'd have to be reincarnated into the body of a little kid who had just been assassinated by some prick with poisoned throwing needles and completely white eyes with no pupils? I have.

My name _was_ Jon. Then I got incinerated. Then I met Boss. Boss, I guess you could say, is THE deity. You know, that guy that everyone worships. Yeah him. He's also the ruler of hell. I know... surprised me too. Anyways he told me that not only was I not supposed to die ( the bolt was the guy's iPod shorting out), but there was no room for me in heaven or hell. He then proceeded to inform me that there was no body up for grabs in my home reality. I said I didn't realy care about details because he obviously had something planned, I just wanted to know what it was.

I almost wished I had never asked... then I remember it wouldn't have turned out differently anyways.

That freakin bastard put me into the body of a lead character in one of my favorite anime's, Naruto. I know most of you are thinking: _What's wrong with that? I'd kill to have that chance._ Well, did you know there are more then fourteen hundred billion different Naruto Universes? Who could have figured that the only one that actually needed Naruto to grow up and live to be a great hero or the entirety of existence in every reality would reset to square one would be the only one where Naruto killed himself? Well Technically it's not Naruto. You see in this Naruto-verse Naruto is a little girl name Uzumaki Sora, named for her eyes.

Boss said that he needed someone to reanimate the body, but because little Sora commited a kind of aided suicide her soul was destroyed and no longer existed. Turns out the little girl knew she was poisoned, but figured it's be better if she just died instead of going on so something like this could happen again so just waited for the poison to take effect. And so this is where my soul comes in.

"OK, on one condition," I know, I'm a bastard, "I want to retain all memories of my other life. I think I learned some things that would help me out there." Boss agreed.

And now here I am, the new Uzumaki Sora, six years old, and hoping to hell that for some reason puberty will just completely pass me by because I do not want to experience going through a period.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Chapter one: the ninja academy, and the real gennin exam.

When I had finally got everything settled around me I decided I might as well start at the join the academy and start learning how to protect myself as soon as I could. I knew it'd probably be tough on me, being a little girl and a demon vessle to boot, but I survived most of highschool so how hard could the Ninja Academy be?

As It turned out it wasn't that hard, atleast not for the first couple years, and that's if you leave out the terribly pride shattering seperate kunoichi/shinobi classes where i learned things about the female anatomy that I never knew and never wanted to know( yes I'm virgin but by now my ears sure aren't).

The first year we learned about history of shinobi nations. I took advantage of my new youth to make some friends. It was pretty damn hard being considered a demon, but I worked my way around it. All I had to do was use a bit of psychology on the kid's parents. I knew some of the things from my last life would be good for this world.

The kids I befriended should be recognized by anyone who knows the anime. First was Kiba. He sparred me once and I got my ass handed to me, but apparently I did something to impress him so now we're friends. I hate myself for saying this I really do, but I developed a crush on the bastard. I blame it on his dog, Akamaru, he's just too damn cute and I swear he was plotting to make us a couple. It makes me shiver... and not completely out of disgust.

Next was Shikamaru. I always wanted to know what was so interesting about that game he played so I asked him to teach me how to play. It was actually pretty fun. I kept challenging since I learned how to play and to this day I still haven't beaten the lazy prick.

My final friend was the ever shy Hyuuga Hinata. I befriended her because I was able to help her not be so ashamed of having a crush on a member of the same gender. Turns out our little innocent Hinata had a crush on Yamanaka Ino. I'm kinda of glad it wasn't me because in my last reality one of my dreams was to have kids and it still is in this one even though I'll be on the opposite side of the parental spectrum and i can't have kids if I'm involved in a same sex relationship.

Back to some more important stuff like what I learned in the accademy and how I trained. Well In the first couple years we just learned history, math, and science, taijutsu was in their too. The science and math they were teaching was way below my previous schooling level so I only really payed attention to the history. I wanted to know everything I could about the history of this world. In taijutsu I decided on a style based mostly on kicks and sword arts. Of course considering we were eight years old, none of us who chose a weapon for fighting were given any live weapons( meaning no sharp edges), atleast not in the first two years.

On the third year they started with Chakra and live weapon training, mostly pertaining to kunai and shuriken. Might I just say that I was officially banned from using either one of the afforementioned tools of the ninja. The chakra lessons however were what I really needed. I need to know everything I could about it. How to mold it, how the hanseals worked( still don't completely understand those things and they actually make it more complicated to some of the jutsu I now know than it would be with out them so i just don't use them sometimes), how it flows. Once I learned how to mold it I immediately started to try the tree walking excercize inside my appartment. It took me the whole year to get it right, but atleast I got it down. I think I had so much trouble because my chakra pathways were growing rather rapidly to make sure I didn't just blow up from keeping the fuzzball in me, meaning I kept having more and more chakra to try and control.

In the fourth year they started teaching us the basic jutsu, Kawarimi, Bunshin, and the no hand seal jutsu I call the Charge Jump. It's that thing where a ninja jumps around in quick bursts of speed that uses less energy than sprinting. Man, that's useful!

In my fifth year I cursed Boss for not letting me stay in limbo as just some floating spirit. I woke up one morning with a stomach ache that could kill a moose and bloody sheets. I understood what was happening, but that didn't stop my groggy mind from thinking someone had tried to kill me again. Yes, the dreaded had happened... I hit my first period. Boss, I still hate you for that one. I did however learn why my ex in my home reality always ate chocolate when she was hit with it. It just has some kind of magic that makes you feel better.

Finally it's the sixth year where they present us with realistic situations and more testing than the frickin' SAT's. Luckily the year is on it's final day. The day of the graduation exam. I can't say I was happy. I'd had to spend the last couple years acting like an idiot. It sounds illogical, but let me explain. One, Boss told me that I had to place on the team with the Uchiha bastard. Two, I really REALLY wanted to know how to create shadow clones. They could be so useful.

"Uzumaki Sora," Iruka called me up. I casually walked into the classroom nextdoor.

"Please create three bunshin to pass," I nodded and performed the handseals necessary and put on a show. The end result was better than I hoped. I got one nearly skeletal version of the male Naruto that was giving off zombie moans.

"YOU FAIL!!" I really hated that. I had grown close to Iruka as well and I hated dissapointing him like that.

Later, Mizuki confronted me about getting the forbidden scroll and I shuld have won an award for the act I put on for that power hungry prick.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The next day I had Iruka's forhead protector and one of the most valuble jutsu I'd ever learn under my belt. I happily sat next to Kiba and Hinata.

"Hey, Squirt," Kiba said teasingly to me, "how'd you pass?"

I just smirked ticking my thumb against the forehead protector and said, "It's a secret, Dog-boy."

Just then Yamanaka Ino, a girl who had actually admitted to me( only Boss knows why) that she had a crush on the Hyuuga heiress and was just pretending to like Sasuke to help with Sakura's confidence, and Haruno Sakura, the dumbest smart person I've ever had the misfortune to know, burst into the classroom and began arguing over who got to sit next to Sasuke-teme. Personally, I think the guy more deserves to be dipped in a pit of skin eating worms than be chased by a bunch of fangirls. I tried to befriend him, I really did, but that son of a bitch snake-bait just had to be a stuck up, holier-than-thou prick. What makes it worse is after I decided to ignore the prick he seemed to decide I was the one to help restore his clan. Well I got three words for him: No. Fucking. Way.

"Settle down everyone!" The doctors at the hospital really know their stuff. They fixed up Iruka as good as new in just a couple hours.

"Congratulations. You are all now Ninja of the Leaf. You have take your first step into adult-hood," he looked at me and smiled before continuing, "But don't let it go to your heads. You still have a long way to go. I will now assign you to three man cells."

I sighed. I really hated acting like a moron now. If I had done atleast average I'd have been placed on Kiba's team. Another thing I still hate you for, Boss.

"Team Seven: Uzumaki Sora, Haruno Sakura..." ooo, dramatic pause, "and Uchiha Sasuke." I sighed dissapointed, even though I knew it was coming. Of course Haruno shouted some nonsense about true love conquering all obsticles and tried to glomp the teme. Sasuke dodged to the side and had a very pleased look on his face as he smirked in my direction. I shuddered out of complete disgust.

"Team Eight: Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino." I sighed once again.

"Team Ten: Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino. That's all of the team assignments. you may have a one hour lunch break then return here to meet your jounin sensei. Once again congratulations and good luck," Iruka then left the class room.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya later, Dog-boy," I said almost sadly.

Kiba just smirked and leaned down by my ear and whispered, "Don't worry, Squirt. If Sas-gay tries anything ero I'll kick his ass for you." I giggled. Oh god, I giggled. Look how far I've fallen.

After the lunch break where Sakura tried to get Sasuke to spend time with her, Sasuke tried to find the right tree branch to see into my almost non-existent cleavage( Hey, I'm twelve, what do you expect? A D-cup?), and I tried to pretend I wasn't disspointed with my team, we waited back in the classroom for that scarecrow, Kakashi.

The other twenty-four passing students had already left with a sensei and we were nearing our third hour in the wait for the orange book reading bastard. Speaking of orange...

Let me tell you I underestimated how much the people of this village hated me for holding the fuzzball. The only clothes those bastards will sell me are orange jumpsuits. If it weren't for the Hokage I'd only have orange jumpsuits. Also luckily the Hokage personally told all food venders and grocery store owners that denying me service when buying anything edible would be considered treason, punishable by four years in prison or I'd probably starve.

I snuck down right infront of the sliding doors waiting for Kakashi to come by with my short sword drawn. I decided I wanted to do something to show my dislike for tardy bastards and didn't feel like using a chalkboard eraser. While crouching down I could practically feel the eyes of the ero-Uchiha on my ass. jeeze, I never knew he was such a perv.

Suddenly the door opened up. With a warcry, I let fly a rising slash aimed to cut off Kakashi's face. He pulled his head back to avoid the deadly blow and I followed it up with a rising dragon kick aimed for his nuts. He stopped my kick by grabbing my ankle, then holding me upside down at arms length. His single visible eye then curved in to an upside down U.

"My first impression of you guys is... well, atleast your interesting," he then dropped me. I'd like to say I was expecting it and that I put my empty hand forward and in a show of acrobatics bounded away with a cool flip and twist then sheathed my sword ultra cool style with my hair blowing in a non-existent wind, but that's not what happened. Nope, I landed on my head.

"Meet me on the roof in five minutes," Kakashi said. He then proceeded to teleport to the roof leaving behind a could of smoke.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

On the roof I sat to the right of Sakura, who sat to the right of Sasuke, trying to stay away from that freaky-eyed perv.

Kakashi stood infront of us reading his orange book for a few moments before he put it away and looked at us boredly.

"Ok, Let's start with the introductions. Tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams."

"Why don't you go first, sensei, we don't know anything about you," I can proudly say I didn't say that.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, you have no business knowing my likes or dislikes, I have a lot of hobbies, and I never really thought about my dreams," he eye-smiled again noticing our annoyance. I was kind of hoping he'd tell us little more about himself in this world. Guess I hoped for too much. "Now you, Blondie."

"Fine. The names Uzumaki Sora, I like chocolate and dogs, I dislike snakes and Sasuke," Sakura looked at me like a said something sacreligious, "my hobbies are training and writing, and I dream of having a family and being the worlds greatest hero."

Kakashi later told me he thought that my answer proved I wasn't as stupid as the test scores said I was. No duh, dick head.

"My turn, my turn. My name is Haruno Sakura, I like... my hobby is... my dream is too... I dislike Ino and idiots who don't like Sasuke," between each pause she giggled or squealed and I prayed to boss that I didn't look that stupid when I giggled.

Kakashi later told me that he thought the same thing we all did when hearing that introduction. She had potential, but she was wasting it being a fangirl.

"OK, that leaves you," Kakashi pointed to Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I only really like one person," he glanced out of the corner of his eye at me and I shivered yet again. Sakura also saw this and thought he was looking at her so blushed deeply. "I dislike a lot of things, I don't have any hobbies, and my dream-no, my ambition is to kill a certain man and restore my clan," he looked at me again when he said the last part and I think I may have actually turned green in the face.

Kakashi told me he felt sorry for me and was apprehensive of Sasuke later on when I asked him.

"OK, I want all three of you to meet me at training ground twenty-three at six tomorrow morning for a survival test," Kakashi said once more pulling out his book.

"But we did that in the academy, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said.

"Hmm... Yes, but this is different. Anyone who doesn't pass this test get's sent straight back to the academy. Oh and don't eat anything. You'll just throw it up," Kakashi obviously enjoyed the shock on their faces, but raised his eyebrow when I yawned.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. We done yet? I got places to be n' things to do," truth is I was having trouble keeping my lunch down after the look Ero-Uchiha gave me. I needed to get out of there before I lost it. I may have a strange sense of how things be and one of those strange senses is that you should do all in your power nt to vomit infront of others... no matter how much you don't really care what they think of you.

Kakashi nodded and added a 'Dismissed' before disappearing in a poof of smoke. I quickly jumped over the side of the academy roof, used my chakra to stick to the wall, enjoyed Sakura's shout of horror when she saw me jump off, and made it as fast as I could to a floor with a restroom where I proceeded to empty my stomach. I guess it's obvious that I'd be lying if I said Uchiha didn't make me sick.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The next day I woke up around five A.M. and took my shower. I had a good breakfast of cereal, orange juice, and a green apple. I then warmed up a bit by creating a few shadow clones and started sparring. This is one of the many uses that these things provide. Instant sparring partner always of equal power.

At seven I decided I'd go meet my team. Of course it would be another two hours before Kakashi showed up, but I didn't want to piss Sakura and Sasuke off so bad they wouldn't cooperate with me when I tried to explain the purpose of this exam to them. Then again, considering who I'm talking about, I might as well wait till nine to meet up with them.

I decided to go ahead and leave at seven.

Of course when I got there Sakura shoute at me. I shrugged her off and layed down on the ground with my hands behind my head, one knee bent towards the sky.

"Wake me up when he get's here," I said closing my sky blue eyes. Now sometimes, when I fall into a really deep sleep, it can seem like I just closed my eyes when I'm opening them again. This is one of those occasions.

I sat up with a yawn and looked over at Kakashi who had just arrived.

"OK, now that we're all among the living I'll explain the rules of this test," Kakashi reached into one of his pockets and pulled out two golden bells on a red string. While he was telling us the rules of the test I was deciding whether or not to let the test go through or end it right there... I decided to let it go through. I wanted to find out how good I could do with my shortsword against a jounin. I didn't expect to win, I just wanted to see how far I had to go.

"...and GO!" The other two disappeared into the surrounding foliage.

"Hmm, you're a little weird aren't you," Kakashi said to me.

"Heh heh heh, You don't know the half of it, old man. So what do you say to a quick kenjutsu battle then I go and tell the other two the purpose of this test?" I asked as I drew my sword. I loved my blade. It's name was the Dark Dragon, Dega Dergon. It had an onyx hilt wrapped in a length in a half cenitmeter wide black strip of cloth, the blade was only six inches shorter than a long sword, but it still made a difference in speed.

Kakashi once again raised his lone visible eyebrow at me. He drew a single kunai. Now I knew that he was good enough to hold me off with a single kunai, but it was still kind of insulting. I charged first.

To make a short story shorter, I got my butt whipped. Atleast he didn't use that stupid technique where he shoves his fingers up your ass. Instead he simply threw me into the lake nearby.

I sighed as I sheathed my blade underwater. Once I pulled myself on land I began to search for the other two to try and convince them to work with me.

And nearly three hours later would find me and Sasuke sitting down with a lunch infront of us and Sakura tied to the log. You can probably tell they didn't listen to me.

Reluctantly I cut Sakura's bindings and handed her my lunch.

"What about you, Sora?" Well, atleast she was considerate enough to ask about my well being. Maybe I could turn her into a real shinobi with Kakashi's help.

"I had breakfast this morning, so I'm OK," I insisted. I was lucky that I was one of those people whose stomach didn't growl when they are hungry, because even if I had a good breakfast, I was still a growing girl and I needed more food. Apparently Sasuke noticed.

"Hey, Dobe," I tried not to cringe, "finish mine. If you don't eat you're just a liability." He held out his lunch to me and it was almost empty. Reluctantly I took it.

_Damn growing body and it's constant need of food, no matter the source. He better not get any ideas from this. _I thought while watching the Uchiha out of the corner of my eye.

Next thing I knew Kakashi was there looking all angry, then he said, "YOU... pass!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N: OK, This is another new idea of mine and I like it. Bite my bongo if you don't. If you have something to say, perhaps a suggestion to increase the quality of this fiction, then feel free to leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Mission to Wave

You know, back in my home reality, when I read fanfictions describing the hell that is the D-ranked missions, I laughed at Naruto's misfortune. I now know that Karma most definitely does exist.

Words fail to accurately describe the D-rank mission. Just Immagine your worst nightmare, then immagine in that nightmare you are chained to your worst enemy throughout its entirety. To top it off add in a pink haired twit that thinks your the epitomy of all things stupid and your nemesis is god. That should about do it.

As we walked back towards the Mission Center I then realized why Naruto was so dead set on getting a higher ranked mission.

Now I don't know how long Naruto had waited to ask for a C-rank, but I wasn't going wait a day more. It'd already been three weeks. So as we entered the center I thught of how to word my eloquent request for the higher mission. Eloquent... yeah right!

"God DAMN IT! This is an insult to anything ninja," I said interrupting the old man, "You can't actually consider these to be real missions, can you?"

"Sora, watch your tone! Speak to the Hokage with respect," Iruka stood up, glaring at me.

"OK then. Lord Hokage, with all do respect, you can blow my toe if you think I'm doin' another D-ranked mission," that earned me a bop on the head from Kakashi and Sakura called me a baka. The only thing that really caught my attention was the laughter of Sandaime. Apparently my little outburst caught the old dude unawares.

"And I can assume you two agree with this," Sarutobi said after gaining control of his laughter. Sakura and Sasuke agreed somewhat timidly. "Very well then, I think I have something for you. You will be escorting the bridge builder, Tazuna, to his home in Wave Country. Send him in," Sarutobi informed us, then motioned for Iruka to lead our client in.

Old man Tazuna walked in and took one look at us before saying, "The brats will be guarding me? Their pathetic. Especially the short one." My teammates immediately stepped away from me. In my old reality I was six foot five and damn proud of it. In this one I was four foot nothin' and it was buggin' the hell out of me.

Quickly, Kakashi grabbed my collar in a tight grip while I struggled against it valiantly with my sword drawn.

"Let me go! Let go! I'll won't kill him, just mutilate him! Let me go!" I swung my sword at him in futility, trying to cut off atleast an arm.

"Now, now, Sora, if you kill him, we'll be forced to take a D mission," Kakashi's reasoning slowly registered in my mind and I stopped struggling and sheathed my blade. I still glared at the old man who gulped a little in fear.

"Whatever," I turned away and crossed my arms angrily, "When do we leave?"

"In one hour. Meet at the western gate with enough supplies for atleast a month," Kakashi said before walking to Tazuna and poofing away in his normal fashion with the old man, probably to discuss mission specifics.

I sniffed and walked out the doors towards my apartment. This was gonna be a long trip.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

After a day of travel I was getting ready to kill Sakura. Didn't that twit ever shut up?

"Sasuke-kun, will you walk with me?"

"Sasuke-kun, what's your favorite color?"

"Sasuke-kun, will you go out with me when we get back to Konoha?"

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Sasuke-kun..."

I growled noticebly.

"You know, Sasuke, if I didn't hate you I'd pity you right now," I said to him not holding back any malice in my voice. I then sprinted ahead to walk beside Kakashi where I couldn't hear Sakura so well.

"Hmm... something you need, Sora?" Kakashi asked, looking away from his porn.

"Yes, ear-plugs," I crossed my arms. I then looked back at Tazuna and noticed his increasing rate of perspiration the farther we got from Konoha. That made me remember the events that were destined to happen on this mission so I decided to hint it to Kakashi.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei..."

"Yes?"

"Is it me, or is Tazuna acting funny?" I jerked my thumb at the bridge builder. Kakashi gave the man a brief look than shrugged.

"Maybe he's afraid of bandits," Kakashi provided. I gave him a flat look before replying.

"Everyone knows that even an academy student can take care of bandits. I think he's expecting more than just bandits," I whispered to him. Kakashi just shrugged.

"Well, it's most likely nothing to worry about. If something happens that you three can't handle, I'm confident in my own abilities," he turned a page in his book.

I noticed the puddle a few yards ahead and crossed my arms again, "Fine! Just wait and see who's nearly cut into seperate portions by a bladed chain." I walked back to stand closer to Tazuna, should the Demon Brothers actually try to attack him first instead of Kakashi.

Turns out it was wise of me to do so. They attacked Kakashi first just like in other worlds, but because Sakura was too busy chattering at Sasuke she wouldn't have made it infront of Tazuna in time to protect him. Well, I guess she didn't really need to be there anyways. Sasuke, the show off that he is, used some flashy manuevers to take out one of the nin then dashed in front of me just as I was about to take this one on with my sword. _Bastard. I wanted to take this one!_

Kakashi showed up though at just that moment and knocked out the second Demon Brother.

"Hmm, good job you two," Kakashi said to me and Uchiha, "Sakura, why didn't you move to guard Tazuna?" He sounded kind of disappointed.

"Sora was already guarding him. I figured I'd be Sasuke-kun's back up," she lied. You could still see the blue on her face showing her fear during the attack.

"No matter. We'll leave these two to the hunter-nin. Tazuna, I believe you have some explaining to do..."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

About two days later came the fight I really wanted to see. Zabuza versus Kakashi. I gotta say, seeing it live was a lot cooler and a helluva lot more frightening than seeing it in the anime or reading about it.

Finally came to the point where Kakashi got trapped in the water prison thing. I smirked.

"Run away!" Kakashi yelled to us, "He has to stay here to keep up the water prison. Run now and get Tazuna home!"

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei, No can do. If we run, that makes us worse than trash, right guys?" I said. I didn't even need to look at the others to know they agreed.

Zabuza just smirked and did a few one handed seals to make a Mizu Bunshin.

"Your brats are a little over confident, Kakashi. I think I'll beat some humility into them," he said loud enough for us to hear then sent his bunshin forward.

I snorted and created my own nine or so Kage Bunshin, "I can do that too, see?" Me and my bunshin charged after the water clone.

Two of my clones reached him first. One used her sword with a horizontal slash and the other used one of the many devistating arial manuevers I'd been trying to master. He disposed of them easily. By that time the rest of us had made it close to the big sworded freak.

Even though he was surrounded by me and my clones, and even though I am pretty damn sure I was stronger than most of the male Naruto's in the other universes I still wound up being knocked on my ass and skidding a few feet before I got up. I decided to go with one of the more infamous plans Naruto used. I henge'd myself into a windmill shuriken and had a clone toss me to Sasuke.

It's pretty easy to say that the rest of this battle took it's normal course. Kakashi escaped, Zabuza got freaked out by the monkey act, and Haku showed up pretending to be a hunter-nin and dissappeared with the body.

Once Kakashi had woken up after we had arrived at Tazuna's house he took us into the woods and told us about the tree walking exercize.

"Oi, sensei, can I skip out on this? I've already done this in third year," I said ignoring the glare of the Uchiha. I shuddered a little when I realized he was not only glaring in anger, but also in lust. Fucking pervert snake-bait.

"Oh, would you care to demonstrate then?" Kakashi sounded like he was skeptical. Oh well, couldn't hurt to show off a little.

"Sure," I calmly walked to the tree closest to me and just as calmly as I approched, I walked up the trunk till I reached a branch that I thoght was high enough then stepped onto it's underside, still holding to the tree with my chakra, "Good enough, sensei?"

Kakashi raised an eybrow at me, but nodded and proceeded to explain the concept to my teammates.

I was about to walk off when Kakashi called me back.

"Sora," he limped up beside me with the help of his crutch.

"Watcha need, sensei?"

"Well, I was hoping to know what you plan on doing until Zabuza comes back and if you can do it while watching over Tazuna as he works on the bridge," he said honestly. I thought about it for a moment. I had planned on creating a new jutsu while I was there. I was going to kind of create the Oiroke jutsu, but instead of creating a nude version of what I hoped would be my older self I would create a genjutsu that would make my target think they had landed in the middle of a brothel and had a 'Fuck Me' sticker on their back.

"Yeah, I guess I could. I could use the guinea pigs," I smirked. Kakashi raised his single eyebrow higher.

"And just what will you be doing?"

I smirked even more sinisterly, "How about I show you when I'm done. I'm sure you'll like it." I then walked back to Tazuna's house and pulled out one of the scrolls I brought with me. It was on genjutsu and what each handseal did what when weaving illusions. I began studying immediately, taking notes occasionally.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The next day I along with Sakura, who completed the tree climbing exercise in the same day she learned it, were guarding the bridge workers. I even sent in some of my clones to help with the work load. While my clones worked on the bridge I continued to study genjutsu. It was more complicated than I thought it would be.

I studied for that whole day and finally decided which handseals would be best for my desired result. that night when we went back to Tazuna's I started studying the next chapter of the scroll which explained how to mold your chakra to get the correct effect. I ate slowly while I studied, ignoring Sasuke's looks. It seemed Sakura finally noticed that I seemed to be getting more attention from Sasuke than his entire fanclub put together, but held her tongue for the night.

The next day, while I was taking notes on how to create my genjutsu again, Sakura approached me.

"Hey, Sora," she said, trying to sound innocent and cheery. It didn't work.

"Yes..." I didn't look up. Hey, it's not that I hated her. It's just that I was about to reach a breakthrough. She frowned seeing me not look up.

"Have you noticed how much attention Sasuke gives you?"

"Eureka!" I suddenly shouted. It was at that moment that I figured out how to perform my jutsu. Now I just needed my first subject. I looked over at Sakura who was eyeing me strangely.

"Let me guess, you're wondering if I like Sasuke, right?" She nodded still looking at me strangely. I smirked. This was perfect. "I'll not only tell you my answer, but teach you a way to get Sasuke to notice you if you'll agree to let me test out my new genjutsu on you." At first, Sakura loked apprhensive, but in the end she figured it'd be for the good of true love if she agreed.

"OK, but first tell me what you promised," she said to me, trying to hide her excitement.

"No, I'm not interested in Sasuke. You can have him. Now you'll get the other half after my jutsu," she gave a nod. I started my handseals and smirked as I molded my chakra into the technique. Almost immediately the Uchiha stalker's eyes glazed over, then a small stream of blood flowed out of her nose, and finally the small stream became rocket propulsion. I gotta say, that was better than I was expecting for the first test. I'd have to use that on Kakashi to get him to buy me some real clothes.

A few minutes later Sakura came back with a partially bloody tissue held in her nose. She was glaring at me with a heavy blush staining her face.

"Like it? I call it the Girou Kanraku no Jutsu (Brothel Pleasure Technique)," I was smirking. It was pretty easy to guess what Sakura was gonna say and what she really thought.

"YOU BAKA!! THAT'S THE STUPIDEST JUTSU EVER!!" And she bopped me one on the head. I am still laughing over that little incident.

"I knew you'd like it," I said ignoring her exclamation, "Well, I guess I should give you what I promised, huh?" Her eagerness was palpable. "OK. If you really want the Uchiha to notice you... stop trying to impress him."

It seemed like a few seconds before my words connected together in her head because it took her that long to hit me.

"You baka! How in the hell would that get him to notice me?! You're such a stupid loser!"

"I have answers for all questions, but not always the answer you want to hear," I said, quoting my father in my home reality. She just huffed and walked away with her arms crossed. I just smirked, reveling in the success of my genjutsu. Now I just needed a few more guinea pigs to make sure it's exactly what I want.

"Hey, Tazuna..."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It was the night before the attack and all of us were sitting there, chatting happily, if somewhat tiredly, and just having a good time... until Inari decided to pull his little act.

"Why? Why do all train so hard?! It's useless! Gatou will just kill you all!" I looked up at him with a bored eye.

"What a cry baby. Are you this whiny all the time or are you being especially so for our pleasure?"

"Shut up! You don't know what it's like to be hurt!" Kakashi seemed to cringe at that. I decided I should probably say something to prove otherwise.

"I was raped when I was four," I said almost calmly. It was true. Boss had told me Sora's whole history up to the point she was murdered/comitted suicide.

Sakura sat comepletely stunned, Sasuke looked away, Kakashi sighed sadly, Tazuna was too shocked to move, Tsunami looked like she wanted to comfort me like a mother would, and Inari just stared.

"But you don't see me sittin' here actin' all whiny about it. I moved on, I made myself stronger so it would never happen again. I used my own two arms to protect myself," I said almost passionately. I knew that last bit would remind him of his father... step father... whatever.

Inari left the room in a rush, trying to hide his tears. I knew I had gotten through to him.

"Sora-"

"Don't," I interrupted Sakura, "Like I said I moved on. I don't need pity and I don't want it either." Like Inari I got up and left the table, heading for the room I shared with Sakura and slept. If it weren't for the fact that I had purposely worked myself to the bone earlier that day I suppose I'd have had a fitful sleep.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_Ah, a bright sunny morning. The day is warm, the birds are singing, and Tsunami is being kidnapped by corrupted wannabe samurai. Time to get to work_. If I said i didn't have fun messin' with the two samurai while I rescued Inari and his mom, then I'd be lying. Two more points for the Girou Kanraku no Jutsu.

"Hey, Inari, if you really want this to end take some initiative. You can all stop Gatou if you work together. See ya at the bridge," I then took off. I had to get to the bridge before that idiot Uchiha got himself killed.

When I arrived at the bridge it was of course covered in a thick fog. I decided I'd sneak into the Ice Dome just like had happed in thousands of other worlds. Sasuke called me an idiot for it, but I had a feeling something worse would have happened had I not entered.

(( Warning: This is the first time I've ever really written a fight scene, so it's probably going to suck.))

I drew my sword quickly. Sasuke already looked like a pin-cushion, I would be soon to follow.

"Sasuke, I'll make a ton of clones. When you see an opening take it," I told him and did as I said creating a ton of shadow clones and sending them at the demonic mirrors. Haku used his speed to easily destroy with clones while at the same time pelting us with senbon. I blocked as many as I could with mysword but it seemed like they were coming from every direction at once.

I made another wave of bunshin and Sasuke tried to find an exit, but it all seemed futile. I made another wave of bunshin again, banking on the fact that any moment now Sasuke's Sharingan would awaken.

Finally, it did after four more waves of clones. From there I lost conciousness for a few minutes dew to all the senbon imbedded in my body.

When I woke up Sasuke was lying knocked out and Haku was no where to be found. I cursed. Haku had gone off and got gilled again by Kakashi's technique. I got up and put the Uchiha over my shoulder and ran to Tazuna. I dropped the Uchiha with a quick explanation at Sakura's feet and ran off to find Kakashi, a dead Haku, and Zabuza tearing through the crowd of thugs to get to Gatou. I cursed again. I was hoping I could save those two.

From there, the events took their project course.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N: Meh, i don't like this chapter as much as the last one. Oh well. Hope it satisfies you who read this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three. So who thinks that Rock Lee is funny? I do! Loud, but funny.

Side note: I would like to say something to everyong who reads this and I beg of you to spread this message. This is something I fully believe in and lately it has been truly put to the test. "There is a higher reason for everything that happens. Whether or not I know the Cause for the Effect is irrelevant." When You have lived like I have, and have seen through my eyes, you will understand this saying.

"_my thoughts"_

Chapter three: What's With The Crazy People Crushing On Me?!

I Leaned against the rail of the bridge, tapping my left foot impatiently. Everyone knows Kakashi is never ever on time, but lately I've been counting down the days to the Chuunin exam. I had found out from Iruka when they were being held and been countin' backwards ever since.

I turned my head to look at my teammates and sighed a little. Sasuke was his usual self; brooding, ignoring Sakura despite her best efforts, and trying to get a view of my ass. Sakura was also being herself; pestering Sasuke, complaining about Kakashi's tardiness, annoying Sasuke, glaring at me for using the Girou Kanraku jutsu on her, and did I mention torturing Sasuke with her incessant talking. I really almost felt sorry for him... almost.

Suddenly there was a poof and Kakashi had arrived.

"YOU'RE LATE!!" Sakura screeched.

"Good god, girl, you scream like a banshee! A harpy with a gut wound is less irritating!" I grumbled outloud while checking my ear for damage with my pinky finger.

"Hmm, yes, anyways," Kakashi said before Sakura could try to kill me for my comment, "I've entered you guys into the Chuunin exams. If you want to join sign these papers and meet at the academy by ten tomorrow morning," he then handed over three application forms.

I took mine and noticed a blank look on Sakura's face and some kind of weird, closed mouth smirk on Sasuke's face. I tried to hold my tongue, I really did. I even bit the inside of my mouth for a couple seconds, but it finally came out anyway.

"You know, you look like a turtle when you smirk like that."

That was one of the only times I rememer hearing Kakashi laugh.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The next morning I met my teammates thirty minutes before the tests were to start, just like we all had planned. Sasuke took the lead. I didn't care. I am not a leader. I am sure as hell **_not_** a follower, but I am no leader. I hate it when people try to do what I do because they think I can lead them.

We reached the second floor a couple minutes after entering the building. Just as I expected there was Rock Lee getting knocked on his ass. Sasuke the proceeded to show off.

"Get out of the way. I'm trying to get to room 301," he said in his I-am-an-Uchiha-kiss-my-ass tone.

The chuunin in disguise looked at him and said, "You blind, rookie? This is room 301."

"Yeah, I see the genjustsu. And I can't believe you expected us to believe that room 301 would be on the second floor," murmurs went through the gathered crowd.

"So you noticed the illusion," the sign reverted to it's original state, "but that won't be enough." The guy suddenly went to kick Sasuke and Sasuke set about retaliating. Suddenly a green blur stopped both kicks. Rock Lee was then immediately scolded by his teammates for showing his real power.

Then Lee's gaze drifted over towards where Sakura and I were standing and I almost cackled evilly. I couldn't wait to see Sakura's face when Lee asked her out.

"OH, BEAUTIFUL GOLDEN HAIRED ANGEL-" _Hold on a second_-"PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND-"_Dear god, tell me he's not right in front of me_-"I'LL PROTECT YOU WITH MY LIFE!" I slowly turned my head ( I wast watching Sakura, expecting her to be the center of Lee's attention). I caught sight of Lee in front of me, a pleading look in his eyes.

"GOD DAMN IT!! WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE GUY WITH THE FREAKY ATTITUDE!! BOSS, I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!" At the end of it I was waving my fist threateningly upward. I just know that asshole of a deity was laughing his ethereal ass off.

"YOU!!" I suddenly pointed towards Neiji with an accusing finger," Do you think I'm attractive?" before anyone could blink I was right in his face cracking my knuckles, "If you say yes I swear from here to Hades I'll castrate you one nut at a time, get you healed, then do it again." Needless to say, he said no.

"You see that, I'm not attractive. Go out with Sakura," I pushed her forward, then while he was distracted with her ran past him and everyone else to get to the third floor. I'm not sure what happened after I left, but I could hear faint giggles coming from Sakura. A few seconds later Lee came right up behind us. I drew my sword, expecting anything from the Gai wannabe.

"My name is Rock Lee and I challenge you to a fight Uchiha Sasuke, Rookie of the Year," he said pointing to said Uchiha. I sighed in great relief, sheathing my blade.

Lee lead us to one of the small gyms in the building. He then proceeded to attack me with flying pink hearts that I slashed out of the air with my sword. _I'll kill you, Boss, I swear I will. I don't care how, but I will._

Finally Lee's fight with Sasuke started. I decided to leave before I had to witness the Lee/Gai hugging scene at the end of the match. I was still getting over that fact that Lee had a crush on ME and NOT Sakura, I did not need to deal with their freaky hug thing.

I saw Kakashi standing in the hall. He looked dissapointed for a second. I crossed my arms and leaned on the wall.

"Don't worry, they're coming. Sasuke's just getting taken down a notch or two before he meets Gai," I almost swear I saw Kakashi shiver.

About ten minutes later Sakura and Sasuke found me and Kakashi in the hall. Both looked like they experienced something they'd rather not have.

Kakashi then explained the whole team thing again and wished us good luck before poofing out. Once again Sasuke took the lead and we went into the testing room.

Right away Ino latched onto Sasuke's arm with a declaration of her love. Shikamaru and Chouji mosied over with a casual crunch and troublesome from the two.

I then eagerly looked for Kiba.

"Hey, Squirt," this, followed by a small bark, sounded from behind me, "Sas_gay_ and his lap-dog been treating you well?" I smiled as I turned to face him. I snatched Akamaru off his head and started scratching behind his ears before replying.

"Meh, I could do with less perverted stares, but I'm OK elsewise," I said with a friendly smirk, "How about you, Dog-boy?"

He just smirked, "Akamaru and I have been growing alot stronger. Kurenai-sensei really knows her stuff." I just smiled as he said that.

"You better have 'cause don't forget I'm part of the competition," I said in mock arrogance. He laughed and ruffled my hair before grabbing Akamaru back.

"You rookies are too loud," yeah you all know who it was. We all turned to look at the silver haired turd burgler.

"So what?" Kiba challenged, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well you see those guys from the Hidden Rain? They don't exactly like Leaf-nin and I hear they don't really mind killing to reach their goals. You know since you guys are rookies I think I'll give you a little help," he said as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out his deck of Nin-info cards.

"Just describe someone to me and I can tell you about them with these cards," Kabuto stated, crouching down.

Sasuke stepped forward, "Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neiji, Sabaku no Gaara, and Uzumaki Sora."

I groaned and practically shouted at Sasuke, "Their nin-info cards, Ero-Uchiha, their not gonna tell you my measurements."

"Actually," Kabuto sounded amused, "They can." He held up one card while smirking at me.

"Tell him and you'll beg for hell," I said in a cold voice. I was later told by others that they actually saw a cold mist come out of my mouth as I spoke.

Kabuto cleared his throat before turning to Uchiha, "Uzumaki Sora: Thirty D-ranked missions, one C turned B, Kenjutsu user in training, figure..." he looked at me then back at the card, "Unknown. Says she's your teammate."

Sasuke looked dissapointed with the information.

"Next is Rock Lee: master of Taijutsu, eighty seven D-ranked missions, thirteen C-ranked, no Ninjutsu or Genjutsu to speak of. He's Hyuuga Neiji's teammate. Hyuuga Neiji: also a Taijutsu expert, best Jyuuken user for what looks like three decades."

He picked up the final card," Sabaku no Gaara: nothing really relevant about him, one hundred and forty D-ranked missions Thirty two C-ranked, and one B. Says he came back from them all without a single scratch." I'm not sure when he said the whole thing that got him messed with by the sounds rookies in the known universe of Naruto, but Kabuto didn't even do it in this one.

"OK, Maggots," Ibiki poofed in, "Get to your assigned seats, and shut up." I split from Dog-boy and made my way to my seat next to Hinata after bidding him and Akamaru farewell.

Ibiki explained the rules of the test, not that I cared, while I decided whether or not to actually take the test or take a nap till the tenth question. Well when it comes to written stuff I'm a lazy bastard... so I took a nap.

Hinata shook me awake forty five minutes later and I noticed that Ibiki seemed to be glaring at me. I just looked at him with half lidded eyes, resting my head on my right hand.

He did his whole tenth question thing and, instead of drawing attention to myself like Naruto did to make sure Sakura didn't quit, I just turned around and glared at her. I spiced it with a little killer intent and I thought I saw her shiver. What a wuss. Killer intent ain't that bad. Atleast not the amount I used.

There was still the same amount of teams as in the other Naruto-verse. Anko did her bust in through the window thing, Ibiki complained, and we were all led to the Forest of Death.

Anko presented the Forest of Death in her usual way. I yawned.

"Hey, Anko," I called out to her.

"What?" she looked at me suspiciously.

"If you're trying to scare the kids here out of going into the forrest then you need different lighting, preferrably thunderclouds in in the background a few peals of lightning hear and there. You also need to have some human bones visible from this side of the fence, make sure atleast one leg and three fingers are broken. One more thing, your voice isn't scary enough. You need to make it raspier and speak in a manner that's less blood thirsty. If people think your anticipating their death then atleast they know you care, but if you're bored they think your a heartless psycho with no remorse or mercy," I yawned again. I wasn't surprised when I felt a presence behind me.

"You're an interesting little girl, I'll have to keep an eye on you," she said in my ear as her arm snaked around to hold a kunai to my throat.

"I'm less interesting than you think," I said, I tapped the end of my sheath against her stomach. No, I wasn't that good, Anko just wasn't paying attention. She smirked a little then reappeared at the place where she was before and started talking about the legal forms.

An hour after we signed the forms Sasuke, once more in the lead, Sakura, and I waited to be let into the forest so we could get an earth scroll and get to the tower. Personally I was hoping we could do it really really quick so we could skip the whole Orochimaru's-love-bite thing.

"I'll hold the scroll," Sasuke said. I snorted and snatched it out of his hands.

"Like hell. Anyone with a brain knows you'll be holding the scroll, and if not you then Sakura. They wouldn't expect me to hold it because of the act. No one ever gives an idiot the scroll, right? Right. And, Sakura, if you start calling me an idiot I'll shave you bald while your sleeping," I then turned away from them and hid the scroll inside of another one then turned back. "Don't like this arrangement? Too bad, deal with it." I started walking towards the gate. I heard Sasuke 'hn' in annoyance, but no further complaints.

Soon enough they opened the gates and we ran in along with all the other teams. We spent about five hours in before I made the ever so famous bathroom break. I said nature was callin', walked off to behind a few trees and shrubs, and got caught and tied up.

When I finally got out of the ropes( being four foot nothing has it's advantages) Sasuke had already beat the hell out of the rain nin. He was glaring at me while holding a Heaven scroll.

"No one would ever suspect you, huh?"

"No, they wouldn't. That's his team's, you moron. Ours is right here," I turned around unsealed our Heaven scroll then turned back to them, holding it up for them to see.

"Why do you keep turning around like that?" Sakura asked. I was waiting for someone to ask that.

"In this exam, who knows who we'll face. If one of us get's captured and someone imitates us," I gestured to the knocked out rain nin with the funky breather, "we have to have some kind of security that it will be only our team that passes. if I'm the only one who knows where our _Earth_ scroll is, then even if they capture one of you and torture you, you can't tell them where it is to steal it."

Sakura looked confused. Didn't I just hold up a Heaven scroll?

"But, Sora, we have a-"

"Yes, Sakura, we _now_ have a heaven scroll," I said cutting her off while putting one finger over my lips in a shushing manner. _Can she really not sense someone spying on us? I though observation was a majorly importat ninja skill._ Orochimaru may hae been a serious badass, great at evil experiments, and the most fucked up pedophile this side of reality, but even him and all his skills as a ninja can not hide his scent. No, not like the scent everyone has around them, not like blood or any thing. Contrary to popular belief the smell of blood can be erased, if only for a short time. But the scent of his soul... That is something no one can ever dull down. It follows you from one life to the next. Makes sure that those with enough sense can percieve and understand atleast a little about you.

In case you're wondering, this wasn't something I brought from my home universe. No, I learned this here. Want to learn? I'll teach you.

Physical energy and Spiritual energy. Together they make chakra. The Spiritual allows you to channel your chakra into the Cause. The Physical allows your chakra to create the Effect. Simple really if you think about it. Just like they say. Cause and Effect, Cause and Effect.

But seperately... Seperately each energy has it's own small range of abilities. Physical on it's own is what a sword smith uses, pooring his very soul into his work. Spiritual energy on it's own is what the psychic uses. They use their very own Spiritual energy to probe the air, taste, smell, and touch that which is beyond the normal five senses.

The whole psychic stuff is far beyond my grasp, I've mixed both energies together to much to ever be able to get all of the spiritual senses. But I can _smell_ another person's aura.

Anyways back to the the forest...

Sakura seemed to finally get the drift, and Sasuke seemed to catch on right away. I knew Orochimaru wouldn't attack for atleast another fifteen minutes of travel so I had time to think. Surprisingly I came up with some good training ideas, but nothing better than what Narut did and that didn't end well. _Oh, well. Guess I'll just have to wing it.Uh oh, the winds pickin' up, looks like I've been walkin' longer than I thought._

Just as I had thought, it was time for Snakey to attack. The whatever-the-hell-that-was jutsu he used before he appeared blew me away and right into the jaws of Snakey's pet, Spike. I'm guess that between the time it took for me to wrestle my hands into the seals for Kage Bunshin and make the snake explode to the time I showed up to the fight things went on like in numerous other 'verses, because by the time I arrived Sasuke was getting ready to give Orochimaru our second Heaven scroll. I did the whole ' jump, catch, call Sasuke a coward' thing. It was funny to see the look on his face. I then turned and started to fight snakey.

Now, just like with Kakashi and Zabuza, I did not expect to win. However, just as with the two Jounin, I got annoyed with how he toyed with me. OK, I got more than annoyed. Murderous is more accurate. I tried everything I could think to land even a single strike on this guy. Failure does not make me happy. By the time he knocked my sword out of my hand I was leaking some of Fuzzball's chakra.

"Damn it! I'm getting mad," I said in a deceptively calm tone.

"Oh? And just what are you gonna do about it, Sora-chan?" The bastard chuckled maniacally, underestimating me.

One again speaking in that calm voice, while my eyes began to turn red fromthe outside in, I said, "First, I'm going to take Dega"- So I gave my sword a shorter nickname, what of it?-"Out of that tree it got knocked into. Second, I'm gonna try my hardest to decapitate you, or castrate you... I haven't decided which I'd like to try for." No sooner said than done, I grabbed Dega and began a mad barrage of slashes, kicks, thrusts, and jabs that ended with my throat wrapped in his nasty ass, Gene Simmons wannabe tongue. He did the whole five point seal thing over the Fuzzball's seal. Hurt like a bitch too.

The rest of this storyis cross refferenced from Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru, and Chouji.

After I blacked out Sasuke fought Snakey, Snakey took and burned the scroll Sasuke had, and finally, Snakey gave Sasuke his special love bite. Snakey left after that, cackling like the evil pedophile/megalomaniac he is.

Sakura took us somewhere safe and tried to protect us. The sound trio showed up and caused some problems. Lee tried to kick ass and failed. The Ino-Shika-Chou team tried... and failed. Sasuke woke up, all awesome and badass, tried and succeeded in breaking both of Zaku's arms. _Whoopdy-do and good for you, Snake-bait!_

I woke up about twenty minutes later. After we all got rested up, we made our way towards the tower. We ran into a little bit of a genjutsu problem with that one Rain-nin and his team, but that was easily taken care of and we found an earth scroll to go with our heaven scroll. Apperently those three had been hording scrolls.

Finally we were at the tower.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N: And so doth end another chapter. I Hope it's of atleast Acceptable quality. I like it a lot better than the last chapter. Hope you all do to.

Out


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four is brought to you by I Feel Like It Industries.

Some of you might think it strange for Sora, who was originally a guy, to like another guy, but I have a simple answer. I based the character after me, I'm somewhat bisexual, If this happened to me i probably wouldn't have too much of a problem liking a guy instead of being lesbian.

One reviewer asked if I was gonna make all the sulky or crazy guys fall for Sora. The answer is no. While it would be funny it's just not something I had in mind for this story. I just had Lee do it to give Sora/Myself a hard time. I mean ho would any of you feel if Rock Lee suddenly fell for you with absolutely no reason for it? I do have other things planned though and you'll know when you read.

Disclaimer:I do not own the song "In the Summertime" By Mungo Jerry.

Chapter four: The Preliminary Rounds and Beyond

You know I hate long winded speeches about political bullshit. As the Third did his big old speech thing I stood there trying not to fall asleep on my feet. Luckily Hayate saved us from the long winded doom. He stated the rules of the matches then let the random name generator pull out two names.

Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi

Sasuke's match wasn't really all that interesting. I did however notice that the girls and guys from each team seemed to seperate into little groups and, seeing how I was unwilling to come to them, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura came to me, Tenten decided to stay with her team just like the Sound and Sand teams. Just as Sasuke first found out the other guy could eat his chakra, they started to speak... well, really it was Sakura, Ino and Hinata would reply.

As the battle was nearing it's end so was my patience. I firmly believe in the motto that all things come to the one who waits, but I just couldn't wait any longer for that twit to shut up.

"Do you think my-"

"God damn it! Would you just shut the fuck up, you pink-haired twit? I don't care what kind of make-up makes you look like what or what kind of body deodorant attracts male attention! We are twelve fucking years old. When you have a figure like Kurenai's," I gestured towards Hinata's red eyed teacher, "then come back and start telling me about what you would prefer Sasuke to do to you behind closed doors! And one more thing, if you think the pink hair dye is doing anything for you, it's not! Blue is a more believable color!" I turned back to the match to see Sasuke beeing taken away by Kakashi. "Damn it! Now I've missed the match!" Ino and Hinata sported sweat drops on the back of their heads and Sakura looked to be as angry as a swarm of bees that found their hive ransacked.

"What about you-"

"What about me?" I think I must have scared her, because she suddenly just went quiet when I looked her in the eye. "Well?" I tapped my foot impatiently. she just huffed and turned away.

"You... You're nothing but an ugly tomboy. You're just yelling at me because you're jealous," she said rather lamely. Now I'm not one to brag, but back in my homeworld I wasn't exactly popular( Except with little kids. Don't know why, but I always became Uncle Jon when the crumb-snatchers got to know me.) and I'd been tormented to the point of chasing down someone with a sledge hammer. Rest assured that I did not catch them. Sakura's insults were just... dirt poor.

"Is that all?" She was silent. "Good, I've got some matches to watch." I turned back to the match that was now in progress between Abumi Zaku and Aburame Shino. It wasn't much of a match. I'm pretty sure it went exactly as I had rememered it from the show.

The Name Generator passed through the list a few times before stopping on my name. I almost smiled. It looked like I wouldn't have to fight Kiba... I hate being wrong.

"Uzumaki Sora vs. Inuzuka Kiba," Hayate announced much to my contempt.

"Ah, hell," I mumbled I walked down to meet Kiba in the arena.

When I Finally felt properly placed for the start of the match I looked Kiba dead in the eye and said, "You better not even be dreaming of holding back on me. If you do I'll nueter you." Kiba just laughed as he curled his fingers, the nails turning into claws.

"Hadn't planned on it, Squirt," Akamaru however jumped off Kiba's head and went over to sleep in the corner. I raised on eyebrow.

"Begin!"

Kiba didn't seem at all surprised that Akamaru wouldn't fight alongside him against me. I wasn't surprised either. The surprise from the plotting puppy would come later in the match.

I unsheathed my sword slowly. I was going to wait for Kiba to attack. I didn't have to wait long.

Kiba shot forward like a bullet with the intent to shoulder me into the wall and knock me out. I stepped aside and tried to bring my sword down on him as he passed. He dodged barely by jumping to the side. I didn't want to wait for him to come within my range again so this time I charged. I started with an upward slash followed by a horizontal kick and finally a horizontal slash.

Kiba dodged both slashes and blocked my kick. He struck back, tagging my shoulder with a clawed hand, and I hissed in pain. I sucked it up though and tried to land a hit on him.

For pretty much the whole fight we were evenly matched. He'd land a blow and I'd land one in the after math of his attack. It was coming down to a battle of attrition and I was getting bored.

And that's when that conniving mutt sprung into action.

I was charging forward to attack Kiba again when Akamaru, that fuckking mutt, tripped me. What happened next was a little fast to really comprehend, but it went a little like this: I tripped over the mutt and flew a little ways through the air seeing as I was running full blast. Expecting to hit the ground immagine my surprise when I feel someone catch me. I opened my eyes to see my rescuer only to look into Kiba's eyes. I made a small, horribly undignified 'eep' sound as a blush made it's way onto my face.

It wasn't that he had accidentily grabbed me inappropriately, it was just the way he caught me made it like he was hugging me. I really wasn't expecting it.

He gave a smirk and my blush deepened.

"Since when were you such a klutz?"He asked teasingly. I frowned and, through a unique show of finesse, placed my blade at his throat.

"Since when are you so unaware of things?"

"That's cold. You're just gonna do that to the guy who saved your butt," he mocked hurt, still not letting me out of the hug. I just smirked and winked. "Fine, I give up, you got me," he released me from his hold with a smirk, "But you owe me one."

I snorted as I sheathed my sword, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Winner, Uzumaki Sora!"

Now my match with Kiba may not have ended as explosively as other matches, but it was a long one and I was tired. When we got back up into the stands I stole Kiba's jacket from him. He raised a brow at me.

"I need a pillow, I'm aking a nap," I said simply as a went a little ways away and layed down. I must have slipped off into dreamlan pretty fast, because I know the following sequence wouldn't happen in any reality I'd allow myself to be in:

(( Dream Sequence)

I found myself standing in the middle of the arena with the other genin, in lines just like before. Before us stood the Hokage and the Jounin instructors. And that's where the normality ended.

Music I hadn't heard in years started playing. At first I thought I was the only one hearing it, but then the instructors started a simple dance. They would slide left, snap their fingers, then slide right, and snap their fingers in time with music.

I stared at them with my eyebrow twitching until the Old Man Hokage stood up, joined the simple dance, and started singing.

_In the summertime when the weather is high_

_You can stretch right up and touch the sky_

_When the weather is high you go women you got women on your mind_

The front row of genin started to join the dancing. The Hokage finsihed his part of the song.

_Have a drink have drive go out and see what you can find._

The second row of genin joined in, even Gaara. Infact he started singing next.

_If her daddy's rich take her out for a meal_

He had appeared behind Hinata dancing with her for a moment.

_If her daddy's poor just do what you feel_

Now he was by Ino and started dancing with her.

_Speed along the lane do a ton or a ton an' twenty-five_

_When the sun goes down you can make it make it good in a lay by_

Now everyone except for me was dancing that simple slide and snap dance. Suddenly Orochimaru popped up and I nearly screamed. He started to do a bit of a more complicated dance than the others that I don't really care to explain as he began singing.

_We're not bad people we're not dirty we're not mean_

_We love everybody but we do as we please_

_When the weather's fine we go fishin' or go swimmin' in the sea_

_We're always happy life's for living yeah that's our philosophy_

I could tell the singing was just about to continue, but an annoyingly arrogant voice broke through into my sleeping world and brought me into the waking world...

(End Dream Sequence))

It turned out I had been asleep for two matches and Hinata's was just starting. The voice that woke me up was her stuck up cousin. I growled.

"Hey, Hinata," I called down to her in the arena, interrupting Neiji's 'You're a loser' speech.

"Y-yes, Sora-chan," she asked timidly.

"This guy bugs me. Kick his ass for me, will ya? He even woke me up from my nap," everyone seemed to sweat drop at that. Not that I cared.

Hinata smiled a little and nodded to me.

Now I'd like to say that Hinata pulled a one eighy with her personality and kicked Neiji's stick filled ass, but alas that would be lying. She got beat pretty damn badly. But she went down like a champ, flipping Neiji off as she fell unconscious. Not sure where that came from, but it made the look on Neiji's face so funny...

"Hey, you! Loser!" he called to me, but I did not answer. Only an idiot answers when someone calls them a loser.

He growled and tried again.

"I'm talking to you, Loser," he said deceptively calm. I yawned and started counting the dots on the ceiling.

He tried one final time, "In know you can hear me, you loser, so litsen well. Quit being a ninja. Only a loser and fool cheers for another person and fools aren't equipped to be ninja." He seemed satisfied with his words as I had finally turned to look at him.

"Hmm? You say something?" I had to bite my tongue to stop from laughing at his face. He stormed away from the arena to the side opposite of me and just kept glaring at me.

The rest of the matches were predictable and really not worth mentioning. The end result was the same anyways.

The day ended and we were sent home to rest for a month before the third exam. I sighed a little as I made it to my appartment. Believe it or not, my appartment isn't a rundown shit house. It's pretty nice if I say so myself.

In the words of a certain Nara, it'd be too troublesome to explain how rich or dirt poor I really am, so let's just say I'm healthy and happy.

Anyways, I had guessed i should probably seek out Kakashi for training even though I knew it would be a fruitless expedition. Well, not really. First, I'd deal with Ebisu for a day or two then I'd meet the pervert.

As usual my skills of perception were spot on. I asked Kakashi for help, he said yes, and I had no idea what the hell to do.

"Uh, wait wait wait. You weren't supposed to say that," I said to Kakashi.

"Oh? And what was I supposed to say?" I could tell he was amused by this.

"You're supposed to say some bullshit about needing to teach Sasuke because he has to fight Gaara and dump me off on Ebisu," I said while crossing my arms and frowning in thought. This was gonna be a problem. If Kakashi trained me then I probably wouldn't meet Jiraiya. If I didn't meet jiraiya i'd never learn to summon toads. If I didn't learn to summon toads I'd be royally screwed when it came to the fight against Gaara not mention I'd never meet the Fuzzball.

"Hmm," His voice broke me out of my thoughts, "Well if you insist, Sora. I'll call Ebisu to pick you up A.S.A.P., alright?" I gave a sigh of relief and nodded.

"Thanks, Sensei." He eye-smiled at me before walking away. Seeing as how he never said I'd have to wait for Ebisu there, I went home to get some things and started an excersize I thought up in the forest of death. I started running around that block that my appartment occupied. I figured I'd have about three hours before Ebisu got here so I'd put this whole Kyuubi Stamina thing to the test.

Turns out the wait was only about thirty minutes, but that's ok because I don't think I could've reached three hours. At least not the way I was doing it. I'd have to practice it more before I'd be able to run three hours and the final goal for it would be really to never stop. You see I'd been using chakra from everywhere I could on my body to stick to the ground continuously, like the tree excersize, now of course this would slow me down and some migh consider it to be wasting chakra, but immagine doing that for a month then stopping the day before the chunin matches. I'd have plenty of rest, my chakra stores would be larger, and I'd be a ton faster for the atch against Stony... I mean Neiji.

Anyways Ebisu arrived in about thirty minutes. I nodded to him, he nodded to me, and we both headed to the hotsprings.

Once there he began instructing me on the technical mumbo-jumbo of how to water walk. I just nodded and watched him demonstrate. He then gestured for me to try. This is another time that the phrase ' I'd like to say...' comes in handy, but I'll skip it this time.

I tried, fell in, tried again, fell in again, and this went on for a few hours until Ebisu noticed Jiraiya. I smirked. _About damn time, this water is fucking hot._

I'd go skip this part but from what I understand no one really knows what happened here so here's how it played out:

"Hehehehehehe..."guess who.

"Hmm, What's this," Ebisu looked over at Jiraiya and his jaw dropped. "What Impropriety is this? Worry not fair maidens in the bath. Ebisu shall liberate your sanctuary from this white haired pervert," apparently he wasn't that loud, 'cause the ladies in the bath house moved neither hide nor hair to come out and bash Jiraiya like only women could.

Ebisu in all his uppity glory strode over to Jiraiya and spoke in a firm voice, "You there! I insist you stop this perversion at one or I'll be forced to-" He was interrupted by a giant frog landing on him.

"Would ya shut yer hole? I'm conducting research!" Jiraiya then went back to watching the ladies bathe. I almost laughed.

I got up and walked over to him and decided to mess with his mind a bit. Physically I'm a girl now, so I must have that 'I see a pervert, the punishment is death' look encoded into this bodies DNA. I know this because when I walked up behind Jiraiya my face fell into shadows execpt for my eyes which glowed electric blue, I cracked my knuckles threateningly, and for some reason a hammer appeared in my right hand.

Hearing me crack my knuckles, Jiraiya looked back. One look at me and he looked ready to wet his pants. Seeing that look i couldn't help but start laughing, the entire look I formed falling to pieces immediately. Jiraiya looked on somewhat confused.

"Uh... aren't you going to beat me senseless with that silver hammer?" He asked pointed to said silver hammer in my hand.

I threw it over my shoulder and it disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Nah, I was just messin with ya," I said to him, crouching down infront of him with a toothy grin, "Besides I have two very valid reasons not to hit ya."

Now he looked very, very interested in what I had to say, "Oh, and those would be."

"One, no matter how much they deny it, unless they were left at manestary since shortly after birth, everyone has erotic thoughts now and then, some are just more open about it. Two, I'm bisexual and I want a look," I shoved him aside and took a quick peek into the hot springs. "Not bad, I've seen better, but not bad." I pulled away from the peephole, looking at the super pervert. He had a look of pure astonishment on his face.

"No way..." he had one of those tones that said he was experiencing something so completely out there that he'd never even thought it possible.

"Way," I said with a smirk. It would be pretty easy to get him to train me now. Just had to throw in a Girou Kanraku jutsu once or tice and the deal would be sealed.

"How is this possible," He picked up a stick and started poking me occasionally at different spots on my body, "You can't be real." He kept poking me and my eyebrow began twitching uncontrollably.

"Would you cut that out, it bugs me and I assure you I am real," I said, flicking away the stick. "Tell you what old man, I know you're Jiraiya the legendary Toad Sannin, I also know that ith a title that large you got's to be powerful. You train me and I'll show a Jutsu I personally created that should be just up your alley and give you plenty inspiration for your books."

Jiraiya looked like he was thinking this over for a few seconds before saying seriously, "Show me the jutsu first. If I like it I'll teach you." I smirked again.

"Not here, you'd likely be blown into the womens bath and if you're beaten into stupidity by a bunch of naked chicks then you can't teach me anything," I began leading away. He followed anxiously. I wonder if your face will get stuck in the mirking position if you do it too much.

Now I don't want to go through all the details because it will be long and boring, but I will give you the summary. Basically, I showed Jiraiya the Girou Kanraku no Jutsu, he happily agreed to train me if i used that jutsu on him at least once a day, I signed the Toad contract, and we came to the point where he tossed me off a cliff because I talked him into it.

Now here's where things get detailed again.

About half way through the fall I was sucked into my mind. Needless to say, things were different from the original Naruto's mind. Mine was still a maze of passageways, but mine looked like I was standing inside the vine covered ruins of the ancient mayan pyramids. The vines were blue and red, I needed to follow the red vines. But first I noticed I had recovered something I lost six years ago.

"YES!! I HAVE MY DICK BACK!!" Turns out inside my mind I look like I used to before I came to this reality. After taking a few minutes to do a funky happy dance about the returning of a treasured appendage, I began following the red vines.

I came to the chamber where the fuzzball was stored. It was pretty damn big. I walked forward towards the midle of the chamber before shouting out.

"HEY FUZZBALL!! GET YOUR FURRY ASS OUT HERE BEFORE I START SINGIN' YELLOW SUBMARINE!!" All I got in responce was a snort of disgust. "YOU ASKED FOR IT FLEA-BAG!!" I began singing the song and after a good two minutes of the same lyrics over and over the fuzzball came to atleast see what I wanted.

"OK, here's the deal, Kyuubi. One you tell me your name, 'cause I know the whole Kyuubi no Youko or however the hell you say it is just a title, not really your name. Two, lend me your chakra on two circumstances, one, my chakra holes get closed, two, I'm about to die. Got it? Good." I waited for his response.

"You are not my original vessel," He stated in that overly deep demonic voice of his.

"No fucking duh. Now what's your name and I need some chakra, we're falling to our doom and I need to summon a big ass frog." The Kyuubi snorted in amusement.

"I have a condition of my own, mortal. Next we meet you must tell me your story."

"Sure, sounds fair."

"My name... My name is Gary," he paused. _Meh, could be worse._ He then began flooding my body with his chakra. I exited my mind and began the hand seals to summon Gamabunta. It went off from there without a hitch.

After summoning Gamabunta I used the last three weeks for speed training. Jiraiya, seeing how well I'd done with the whole toad contract thing tried to teach me more, but I told him that'd have to wait till after the Chuunin exam cause I still had to work on my speed and stamina.

It came down to two days before the final exam and I was taking my final rest before the exam started. I just lounged around for a while and wrote a few things. I also cursed Boss once again when I realized I was starting my cycle the day of the exams.

Finally it was time to go kick Neiji's ass and I was ready for him.

A/N: I thought about ending it earlier, but I wanted to get the whole training period over with in this chapter. Also The silver hammer of pervert bashing is brought to in halves by Maxwell Edison and El Goonsih Shive . Anyone who does not know what either of these two are, look them up. You'll be a better person with the knowledge of where that silver hammer comes from.

Out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five is also brought to you by I Feel Like It Industries.

_**I have a DARE: I dare each and everyone of you... to not review this chapter. No, this isn't some kind of gimmick, or a ploy to get more reviews. I just want to see what happens when you tell people to not review your story. Will any of you actually except this challenge to hold your tongue? Can my dare be accepted in knowing that you would be unable to voice your opinion of this chapter? I guess we will find out. And yes, I am absolutely serious, I dare you to not review.**_

to ranma hibiki: Ooooh, I get it now. I might do that. I'll do the Orochimaru thing later on though.

Also: The Girou Kanraku no Jutsu does exactly what it said it does in the second chapter. The user creates an illusion around the target that makes the target think they have somehow wound up in a brothel full of both female and male... workers and have just recently paid to have the ones they find most attractive to them to do what ever the hell they want... It is ofcourse all illusion so Sakura raping a Sasuke look alike would have no effect on the real Sasuke and Sakura would never bear his children. The mind would just think that the pleasure was real giving the target a sense of orgasmic euphoria.

Chapter Five: Fighting Neiji, Ignoring People, and One Big Racoon

"Why can't we just skip the formalities and jump right into the matches? This is just a bunh of political bullshit anyways," I complained a bit impatiently. Neiji snorted at my actions and replied with as much arogance as he normally does.

"Can't wait to loose, Uzumaki?" It was my turn to snort.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Will all contestants except for Uzumaki Sora and Hyuuga Neiji move to the fighters booth," Genma said boredly, chewing on his senbon.

The others went up to the booth and I jumped to about thirty yards from Neiji.

"Begin."

Neiji just smirked at me and closed his eyes as he started speaking, "You should just give up, Uzumaki. You are fated to loose this battle and you can not deny fate. Losers lose, winners win, it's all foretold. This match was decided before it was even announced. I will win, you will lose." He opened his eyes to see my fist come in contact with his face sending him skidding back do to the surprise of the hit.

"You're pissin' me off. If there's one thing I know about fate, it's that it can never be predicted except by the one who weave fate's threads. Now will you quit whining and fight me?" I was irritated. Very much so. It was because of my cramps and Neiji's arrogance.

He stood with a scowl on his face. I scowled back. He opened his mouth to say something more. I cut him off by releasing the hold on the ground my chakra had and charging forward.

After nearly three weeks of using the 'Chakra Teathers', as I called them, my speed jumped up quite a bit. I wasn't as fast as Lee, but it wouldn't take me long to reach that point. And with superior exceleration it might be a bit more of an advantage against a certain white-eyed destiny freak.

"Shit!" I truthfully didn't know that words like that were in his vocabulary till that fight. That was the first word he said when he realized I was moving almost too fast to be blocked. I was gonna try to keep Gary's chakra out of this match. I know I asked Gary for his chakra if my tenketsu were blocked or if I was about to die, but I'm not the dependent type. Relying on the fuzzball to save my life and win my fights would be really, really lame.

I landed a few strikes, but nothing that would give me a true advantage in this fight. I jumped back and created a few shadow clones. This happened to be the first time I did it without seals. It was an accident though and I needed a shit load of practice before I was able to do it again.

In total there were four of me now. I had the other three go north, south, and east of Neiji while I took the west. He just smirked. I guessed he was probably gonna use the Kaiten when I attacked. It was gonna hurt and I knew it, but if you've ever slipped a disk on a trampolene then you probably know not much else can be worse. We charged in and he started spinning the moment the first sword struck the chakra barrier.

As my clones popped out of existance and I landed with a flip and a twist on my feet, Neiji came to a sop and smirked. I knew he was gonna do it at some point. I knew I couldn't shut him up forever, but I hate long winded speeches. Especially the ones given by arrogant assholes.

"That was the Hyuuga style ultimate defence, the Kaiten," he said, standing straight that annoying smirk on his face, "do you see now why you can't win this fight? Your skills are far below my own. Maybe I can not see the threads of fate, but I can see the weakness in others. Your weakness is in every move you make. You could never beat me." I sighed, slipping out of my stance.

I closed my eyes for a moment before reopening them. Nothing had really changed except my stance. It looked as though I would collapse under the force of gravity any second now.

"You just can't take a hint, can you? I said shut up, ya prick," I put my sword away. I don't know exatly what I did to earn such a response, maybe I was giving off an aura of 'I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass', but for what ever reason, Neiji looked ready to use another Kaiten the moment I moved in any form of offense.

I stepped forward and slowly my body leaned forward. I took another step and my body leaned forward just a little more. In the blink of an eye I was running at Neiji full blast.

Just as I was about to tackle him he started up the Kaiten. Just as suddenly as I had started running... I stopped. Neiji spun till he had to stop. Once he did... I punched him. What? Were you expecting something spectacular? Too bad. You don't always get what you want.

He yelped in pain, but didn't even really stumble from my attack. That's OK, I wasn't done. I pulled back both of my arm as if to punch him again with both fists, then leaned fully backwards in one fluid motion and kicked him in the chin, which sent him into the air. Continuing with the fluidity of that last movement, I flipped over till I was back on my feet, drew my sword, turned it over so the blade was facing the ground and slammed the blunt side upwards with a force I was surprized came from such a loose stance. The purpose of this last part was to deal as much pain as possible. The blunt side of my sword had slammed upwards... right between his legs.

I jumped back and away from him. I figured that when he landed he'd either be pissed or debilitated for atleast a little bit. It was the latter.

He just lay there, holding his groin. I would have smirked if I didn't have a small amount of sympathy for the guy. I may be in the body of a girl, but at one time I was a guy and any guy who has ever even felt the slightest nudge of discomfort in the crotch can just imagine what a blunted object with severe force behind it would feel like when directed to that area.

"So... this is all in the fates, which you can apparently predict. If you have such intuitive prowess why didn't you stop me from doing that? I mean I've heard of Masochism, but that's taking it a little far," I'm not like Naruto, I believe in fate, but I'm not arrogant enough to think I or anyone else in their corporeal forms can predict it.

After a minute Neiji got up looking as pissed as bull in shop full of red china. He reactivated the Byakugan. I created about thirty shadow clones. He charged. We charged. He destroyed them in a blur. I said, "Ah, hell."

I knew what was coming and I was preparing to try and dodge it. He was gonna get close enough to use the whole sixty four hands thing.

"You are within my range of divination," His voice held a bit more venom. Maybe he didn't deserve to be hit in the nuts... nah, he did.

I cant remember the whole thing, but then he started jabbing my fingers at me. I was prepared to dodge, muscles tensed and everything. Problem? Well, as it turns out, because the attack is powered by chakra, it allows the user to reach speeds not normall achieved, meaning you get used to them fighting at one speed and then here comes this ten fold, possibly more, speed jump that makes it so you can't dodge.

"Two," two hits, "Four," Four," four hits, "Eight", surely you see where this is going, "Sixteen," if you guessed sixteen hits, you're right, "Thirty-two," this is such a boring attack, "Sixty-four Hands of Hakke!"

I hit the ground with a roll, dropped my sword, and felt like I got hit by a few hundred busses repeatedly. I groaned as I struggled to stand after hearing Neiji telling the proctor to call the match. I looked up at him... and growled fiercely.

"**Hyuuga**," so that's what I sound like when I'm so pissed I see red," **Get your foot... off my sword.**" You heard right. He was standing on the Dega Dergon. That... that... that (too many expletives to count)! How dare he?! A sword is a sacred object, just as much a part of the swordsman as the the arm or leg, and if he didn't get his GOD DAMNED FOOT** OFF MY SWORD I WAS GONNA RIP HIT NUTS OFF IN _FOURTHS!!!_**

Maybe I was hitting my period a little harder than I thought. I mean, sure, a sword is all that I've said above, but I am not one to normally go off like that. And any female reading this better not be saying that you've never done something out of character while suffering PMS.

He smirked and lifted his foot up, obviously getting ready to stomp on my sword.

In a matter of milli-seconds I had summoned Gary's chakra, charged forward, and punched Neiji in the gut, all before his foot could even reach my sword. He skidded almost to the other side of the arena.

He got up, coughing once or twice before glaring at me. I picked up my sword and placed it in the scabbard at my hip. I shot a glare right back at him, nine chakra tails swirling around me violently. His Byakugan allowed him to see the tails but to the rest they could just see the disturbed winds and feel the unforgetable power of the fox, even if it was only less than a thousand of Gary's full power.

"Proctor", Neiji called to Genma, "I plan on killing her. It's up to you to end it before I do."

I scoffed and replied, "You wont get then chance, Hyuuga." I dashed foward with Gary's chakra enhancing my every move. I rememer that when Naruto had powered up he'd been pretty evenly matched, if only a little stronger. I was noticeable stronger than him. That's what you get when you don't waste a month summoning tadpoles.

The rest of the match was pretty simple. I pretty much just kicked his ass. You can immagine it in som suer awesome battle style thing, useless technique names being shouted multiple times to add to the drama, but I'm to lazy to describe in full detail a couple kicks, punches, and a whap to the head.

After Neiji was knocked out I was declared the winner. I have to admit, when you have hundreds of people cheering for you... it's pretty damn cool.

I got back up in the winner's booth with a satisfied smile on my face. It wasn't from beating the hell out of Neiji either. As I was making it back to the stairs I swear I heard Kiba Cheering for me and so, in my refusal to ever again giggle since the incident after graduation, I just smiled.

The next fight was so boring. Temari versus Shikamaru. It happened exactly like I remembered it. Anyone who's seen the show past the chuunin exams knows what happens, and for anyone who doesn't, just think of this as the anti-spoiler.

finally it came down to the time forthe fight against Gaara, seeing as Dosu nevero showed up for his match( poor dead sound dude) and Kankuro quit his match.

It was then that I swore that every time I went to a team meeting and Kakashi was late that I'd find some kind of way to predict where he'd pop up and start setting traps that would change his hair color. For the first day I was planning green to match Gai.

After about an hour of waiting the two finally showed up. The fight was again nothing, but dissapointing. It's start however did give me a good reason to go up into the stands and talk to Kiba. You know, strategic placement excuse.

So as Sasuke fought with techniques he'd copied from Rock Lee, I talked with a sickly looking Hinata and a grinning Kiba.

"Nice fight, Squirt," Kiba said with a grin. I grinned back.

"Meh, he had it comin'. How are you, Hinata-chan? Still coughing blood?"

She nodded, looking ashamed. I frowned.

"Well, Don't worry it'll heal, and I'm pretty sure that Neiji will remember to never mess with my friends," I ticked the hilt of Dega a couple times.

We continued to talk for a bit when Kiba asked a quention I could only smirk at.

"Why aren't you watching the fight? You might have to fight one of these two later," he said as Sasuke was running around Gaara much like Lee had in the prelims.

"Heh heh heh, I bet you I can tell you ever thing of importance that will happen in this match before it's over."

"Oh yeah? To the victor go what spoils?" Kiba was clearly interested.

"Well, if I win I want dinner," meh, so I was asking him on a date.

"OK, sounds fair, but what if I win?"

"Think of something you want. As long as it's not outrageous I'll do it."

"Hmm...OK. Got something. But I'll only tell you after we see who wins," by his smirk it was either really good for the both of us or bad for me.

"OK, the monkey uses Rock Lee's taijutsu a while longer. Gaara get's sick of it ad creates a cacoon of san that's damn near impenetrable. Sasuke tried to break through once or twice ending in futility. Sasuke runs up a wal, using chakra, staying there for a second to charge up a lightning attack then punches a whole through Gaara's shell and the match is called in Sasuke's favor for interferrence," I made the last part up, but hey, I couldn't warn him about the upcoming war without giving myself away or making people suspicious of me.

The battle played out exactly as I said it would, surprise surprise, up to the point that a huge smoke cloud burst from the Hokage's box and the forced sleep thing was used. I released the jutsu's hold over me with the whole Kai thing and sped off after the Ero-Uchiha and the Sand Siblings. I could hear Kiba coming quickly after me with Akamaru.

Along the way we passed Kankuro fighting Shino. It seemed to be going in Shino's favor.

Finally Kiba, Akamaru, and I arrived to see the uchiha getting his ass handed to him by the freaky part transformed Gaara while his sister stared on in fright. Sasuke got mad, released the cursed mark and attacked, only to end up being knocked out. I shighed.

"Kiba, Akamaru, I'm about to use a badass technique, either get somewhere safe or stay near me," I wasn't all that shocked to find Kiba, Akamaru held safely in his coat, right beside me. 

I flashed through the hand seals to summon Gamabunta. As usual, the boss toad towered above the trees.

"What's going on? Why have you called me Chibi-san?" Gamabunta said using the nickname he gave me when I first met him in that giant crevice. I heard Kiba laughing so I elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up.

Just as I was about to speak Gaara used sand to make Shukaku then the forced sleep technique.

"That's why, Gamabunta. If we don't stop him he'll destroy Konoha," I pointed across the way. Gamabunta looked and nodded once.

"A jinchuuriki. He uses the forced sleep technique to let the demon take hold. We need to wake him up. I'll get you close and you punch him," Gamabunta said to me. I nodded.

"Right. Kiba," Dog-boy looked at me, "Use chakra to stick to Gamabunta's head. This is gonna be a wild ride."

Gamabunta took off towards the rampaging Shukaku. Kiba and I held on tight. Shukaku fired a few blasts of air the the boss toad either countered or dodged. Once he was close enough, Gamabunta tackled the sand demon. I jumped off of Gama and onto Shukaku, running up his forehead to get to Gaara. I'd like to say that while I did reach Gaar and wake him up, the sand weasel( he hates it when you call him that) gave me a run for my money.

After waking him up Gaara, who still had some strength left, tried to attack me, but I just punched him again.

"You're beat, dude. just give it up."

Slowly the towering form of Shukaku disappeared. As that happened I jumped ack to Kiba on Gamabunta.

"So that guy brings out a shitload of sand and a demon just to be taken out so anticlimactically?" Kiba said with a bark or two from Akamaru.

"This battle ain't over yet. We have to get back to the stadium. Gamabunta, can you take us?"

"No, I've done my good deed for the day. You'll have to-" He was cut off as I looked into one of his eyes using big puppy eyes tears forming in the corner, "Ah, hell. I hate you kid. Hang on." And like that we were off.

In less than two minutes we were back at the stadium. After putting Akamau, Kiba, and I down safely he disappeared in a large puff of smoke.

"Kiba we need to help the civilians, you take the left block, I'll take the right," I said before running up the stadium wall, dodging kunai and shuriken while removing limbs here and there.

While I worked on waking up the civilians and clearing them out the battle with orochimaru raged on for about thirty minutes before I saw him, the sound four, and the rest of the Sound ninja beating a retreat.

I sighed in relief. _Thank god_ I thought _I think I'll pass out from exhaustion now_. You try fighting thirty higher level ninja with the occasional help of a jounin who may or may not wish you'd die in the heat of battle and tell me you're not tired. I passed out.

Next time I woke up I was being carried to the hospital by a certain Dog-boy.

"Meh, I'm awake now, Dog-boy," my voice said I was still tired though. He shifted me slightly.

"You were poisoned," he stated sounding a little colder than usual. News of Sandaime's death must have already been spread. I sighed. It seemed like the only major differences that would occur here would be the ones I affected, and I had been hoping the old dude would survive.

"I'll be OK. Gary's helping me." By the time I had realized what I said it was too late. _Ah, hell._

"Who's Gary?" He seemed to perk up a little. Just hope he doesn't hold a grudge with the fox.

"Take me to my appartment. I'll tell ya there, I'm still tired," and having said so, I went back to sleep on his back.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N: I really didn't like this chapter, but I don't know what I could have done to make it better. I thought of a ton of interesting Ideas to add to this chapter and fiction in general but they would be too much althoughthere is one I plan to follow through with involving sasuke. Whoever gets it right gets a cookie.

_**REMEMBR: I dare you to not review this chapter.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six. It's obvious by now that the entire fiction is brought to you by I Feel Like It Industries, but because of the contract I signed I still need to advertise. I hope you all like it. I think I'll like this chapter more than the last one. Let's find out.

Question: How many think Sora should be the Fourth's Daughter? How many don't? This isn't a vote. I'm just curious as to what people think. I'v already decided on the matter.

Side: Part of this chapter might be a bit rushed.

Another note to ranma hibiki: That was rather... interesting. Your message was both amusing and enlightening. And just for future refference, I am American and not proud of it. Cynical once said, "The love of one country leads to the hate of another." With that said I would prefer it if I had no nationality... except maybe Canadian. Thanks for the plushie.

Chapter Six: Looking For A Hag And Learning The Fourth's Prized Technique

Kiba stared at me. I stared back. We'd been sitting there like that for at least fifteen minutes. I sighed and looked away for a moment.

"Right then. Ya, know the story about the monster fox, right?" Kiba nodded, "Well it's a lie... at least part of it. The Fourth Hokage did defeat it, but he couldn't kill it. He was strong, but not strong enough to kill a higher demon, few are. Instead he sealed the Kyuubi into a newborn baby. You guess where this is going, right?" He looked thoughtful for a moment, then slowly nodded. I was a little scared about this, but I wasn't done. I'm not some sap that will say I couldn't live without Kiba, because I knew I could, but my friends might aswell be family to me and it hurts when family hates you.

"That doesn't explain Gary," he said in an understandable monotone. I nodded this time.

"During the month between the preliminary matches and the main matches I met a guy who taught me to summon. The first time I did it I had to use the Kyuubi's chakra. To be able to do that I had to meet with him. To do that I needed to be put in enough danger to force me inside of my own mind, I got thrown into that crevice about ten miles east of Konoha. I went into my mind and met with the fox. We exchanged some words and he told me his name was Gary."

Kiba looked deep in thought about what I'd just told him. I sighed and stood up.

"I know this is a lot to take in. Finding out the beast that probably killed a large part of your family is alive inside me, but trust me when I tell you I am not the demon fox. If you can't believe in me then believe in the Yondaime," when I was done I had retrieved a couple drinks from the fridge. I handed him one. He accepted numbly.

Silence dominated the atmosphere of the room like nothing I'd felt before. I almost jumped when Kiba spoke.

"How long have you known," at first I was gonna lie and tell him since the graduation night... but I couldn't.

"I learned about him when I was six..." I couldn't say more. It would be troublesome, to say the least, if anyone ,but me, Boss, and Gary knew about it.

"How...?"

"I can't say..." I think he thought I couldn't remember, because he didn't suspect I was hiding anything.

"I... I need to think... for awhile," he stood up and headed for the door. I nodded, staring intently at the floor. Just before he reached the door he stopped and took an injured Akamaru out of his jacket. His hind leg was in a splint. "Akamaru, I want you to stay with Sora for awhile, OK buddy?" Akamaru barked twice before jumping out of Kiba's arms and hobbling over to me. I leaned down to sratch behind his ears. Akamaru growled in delight. _At least one person will always like me._

Kiba smiled a little, "I'll see ya around... Squirt." I smiled a little more, realising that things just might turn out for the better.

"See ya, Dog-boy."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

About three days later they held the Funeral for the Hokage. It was a... solemn experience. I have done many things and experienced things in my life that others have not, but there are things I've never done that others may think trivial. I've never been to an amusement park, I've never been to a drive in theater, I've never watched anything on HD... and I've never been to a funeral.

When it rained I couldn't help, but think it was the tears of the shinobi. I myself did not cry. I am... incapable of crying at something truly sad. I once feared for my sanity because of that until I realised that, just like with everything else, I greive differently. I don't cry until resolution is brought to a matter, when they will no longer be in the way. And until Orochimaru was gone and the threat of Akatsuki negated, they would be in the way.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

After the funeral I was approached by Jiraiya. He'd already talked with the council and he and I were being sent to find Tsunade.

"And what if I don't see the point in going?" I said crossing my arms over my chest while staring at the super pervert. We were sitting at Ichiraku's Ramen Stand. While I may not be a ramen freak like Naruto was, I got to admit the stuff is good.

"Remember when I offered to teach you some more techniques the fourth knew before the finals? I'll still do that if you come along," He said to me then slurped down some noodles. _Just what I was hoping to hear._

"Only if you teach me something really strong," I wanted to learn the Rasengan. Nothin' wrong with that.

"Alright, the Yondaime's signature technique enough for you."

"I guess it'll do," I said keeping a face set in stone. On the inside I was grinning like a maniac. _These people are so easy to manipulate._

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Later I could be found walking to the Inuzuka compound, Akamaru in my grasp. I was gonna be gone for a month so needed to return him.

I knocked on the door. It was opened about a half a minute later by what I'm assuming was Kiba's sister, Hana. She raised a brow at me.

"What do you need?"

"Kiba here? I'm going on a trip for a month and need to give Akamaru back," I said holding out the white runt.

She took Akamaru gently, "So you're the one he left the runt with. I'll tell him you stopped by."

I nodded to her and turned to walk away. Before I could get to far someone tapped my shoulder. I looked back to see Kiba's face.

"Sora... I just wanted you to know," he paused for a moment looking at the ground, then looked into my eyes, "You're not a fox." He gave a half smile and I returned it. "Later, squirt." He went back inside.

I smiled. Things were lookin' up.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A day later and Jiraiya and I were on the road to one of the little towns in Fire Country, looking for the slug summoner, Tsunade. I sighed. This was gonna be frickin' boring.

"Hey Ero-guy, get teachin' already. I'm bored," I groaned out. If any of my teachers from my home reality heard me say this they'd say something was wrong with me. I never liked learning anything. Fools. I hate learning useless shit. Two plus two? Useless! Being able to calculate the trajectory a kunai will follow when throwing it at an enemy nin running over ten feet a second with the wind blowing at ten miles per hour? Useful!

"Fine, fine," he reached into his robes and pulled out a scroll that had my name on it, "Here it is." He tossed me the scroll.

I looked it over for a moment, making sure that it was truly adressed to me. After a second I opened it.

_Uzumaki Sora,_

_I am sorry for what I am about to do, but if I do not place upon your shoulders this burned then the village will fall into devistation, courtesy of the Kyuubi. In return for using your body as a jail I give to you half of my bank accounts, my home, and my most prized technique. Hiraishin._

OK, so it wasn't the Rasengan. I knew how to do that training anyways, I just didn't want it to seem suspicious. When I thought about it, though, I figured that the Hiraishin would be even more useful than the Rasengan. I'd go into detail explaining the technique, but the Fourth's letter asked me to keep it confidential, only giving it's secrets away to family.

Jiraiya handed me a three pronged kunai with the special carved seal. I looked at it for a moment then up at him.

"How long before we reach the next city?"

"About a day. Why?"

"I am by no means a genius, Jiraiya, but in the words of a psychotic megalomaniac ' I can see how things work'. I need to study this before I practice it," and I started carefully going over the instructions for the Hiraishin.

"So, fhe Fourth your father or not?" he suddenly asked out of the blue. I looked up at him. It was a reasonable question, before this scroll I wondered myself. I mean, I do resemble him a bit with my eyes and blonde hair.

"Nope, just some kid," I said. It did however make me curious. If I wasn't related to the Fourth who was I related to? _Meh, looks like I've got some research to do when we get back to Konoha._

Jiraiya sighed a little sadly. It was easy to tell he loved his student like a son.

"He did hoever mention that half of his left over money was your for the taking," it was true.

Jiraiya went from sad to incedibly joyous in milliseconds. _Ah, Greed. It serves its purpose once more._

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A day later, just like the super perv said, we were in a small city. Jiraiya took off after we found a hotel saying he had to do research. I prepared to go into the forest outside the city and start practicing the Hiraishin.

Before I could even reach the door however a knock resounded through the room. _Hmm, they're early._

I opened the door to see, much to my not-so-surprise, Itachi and Kisame.

"Uzumaki Sora, you will come with us," Itachi said in that detached voice of his. I looked at him, then the fish dude.

"Sorry, Itachi-san, I don't have the time right now," I looked down the hallway just in time to see Sasuke round the corner.

"ITACHI!!" he shouted ever so eloquently.

I just walked back into my room and sat at the foot of the bed. It was, from that point on, just how I remebered it. Sasuke got put into a coma, Jiraiya tried to kill the two Akatsuki members, but failed, and Gai kicked Jiraiya in the head.

"Well, that sucks. I didn't get any time to train." Jiraiya looked at me incredulously.

"You just got attacked by two S-Class missing-nin and that's all you have to say? What about your friend, Sasuke?"

I waved my hand dismissively, "No one attacked me. Itachi just flirted with me, then Sasuke came. As for Sasuke he'd not really my friend, he's kinda creepy, always starin' at my ass, but even so he'll be ok. We just need to get Tsunade to come with us back to Konoha to heal him."

Jiraiya shrugged and we started off to the next city.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It took a damn long time to find the hag. Only a month really, but with trying to get the Hiriashin down and the resulting injuries involving thirty-seven trees and a deer, it seemed to take forever. I was however making progress with the Hiraishin. Not nearly enough for my liking, but enough.

"So, who's the gaki," Tsunade and Jiraiya had been talking while I had been trying to think of ways to convince the hag to become Hokage.

"Sora..."I responded thoughtlessly, just reacting.

"Pretty pathetic looking," she said. That got through to me. Not much of a feat though, I had just decided how to get her to come back.

"Pathetic, huh? Why don't we make a bet?" She instantly perked up.

"What kind of bet, kid?"

"I'll bet you that I can master the Rasengan in one week. If I do you come back to Konoha. If I don't I'll give you all my money and quit being a ninja."_Meh, just money, and I don't really like being a ninja anyway, no honor in it._

"Alright, kid, you got a deal. I'll even throw in my necklace," She said, holding it up. _This is almost too easy._

"Right, then I better get to work," I got up, ignoring Jiraiya's call that I didn't even know the training method for the technique. So I'd be giving something away about not being exactly normal, it was for a good cause.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I'm not gonna bore you with the details of me practicing the technique to the point of mastery in one week, I'll also ignore your comments about the impossibility of such a feat. Nothing is outside the realm of possibility if you have the will to succeed.

Currently, I was following Jiraiya and Shizune to the fight of the month.

Tsunade vs. The Snake Sannin and his bitch: Taking bets now.

Turns out we just walked in when Kabuto cut himself and threw it on the old lady. I understand unreasonable fears, I have one, but I needed to snap her out of it an quick. I released my chakra teathers, charged up a Rasengan, pulled out the kunai with the special seal, and hoped Boss would back me on this one.

I threw the kunai at Kabuto. He just caught it and smirked. His smirk however died when I disappeared only to appear barely a fraction of a second later, shoving a fully fledged Rasengan into the guys stomach. No ki barrier to protect him this time, the guy felt it full force. I myself was a bit surprised at the results. I had assumed that he'd just skid a few feet. Nope! He flew fifty feet through the air, spinning all the way, before hitting the ground and skidded a good thirty yards.

I leaned down and picked up my Kunai and pocketed it again. I turned to Tsunade who was frozen still with fear, but shock was in her eyes.

"It's settled, I win. Now snap out of it! I wont let you be Hokage if all I have to do is beel and you freak out!" Sometimes... sometimes it sucks forgetting that there is a second, horrendously powerful enemy in the area. Especially when said enemy has a sword that they shove through your chest.

I looked down at the blad of Orochimaru's halberd, "Well, this was not anticipated." The sword slid back out of my flesh and I could hear Orochimaru's cackling laugh. I promptly fell to the ground, the poison on the blade having easily spread through my body.

_Hell! HEY, FURFACE!_

_To what do I owe the displeasure?_

_There's a poison in my system. Burn it out._

_Already on it, kid._

_Do it faster, I'm kind of in a bind._

_Meh._

My body quite suddenly flared with red chakra. Still, even with Gary's help, it would take a good five minutes to clear the stuff out and if there is anything to know about a battle it's that a lot can happen in five minutes. Allow me to summarize.

Jiraiya, still suffering from Tsunade's special chakra depleting poison, and Shizune, whose skill I have yet to completely know, both tried to fight against Snakey. He summoned Manda, Jiraiya summoned Gamabunta, but just barely, and Shizune, apparently having singed the Slug Contract, summoned whoever the hell the boss slug is. I always forget her name.

While the three greater animals fought, Orochimaru proved his level of superiority when both of his opponents are below his level or sick. Tsunade watched the fight between the three of them then, from what she told me later, my words kept going through he head. Ya know, the whole thing about not letting her be Hokage if blah blah blah...? Yeah that.

Finally, with one last shudder, she snapped out of it. First she kneeled next to me and started to heal me. I opened one eye to her. I lifted one hand weakly and pointed to the others.

"I'll," Speaking with blood in your lungs makes you cough alot," I'll be fine. Help...help them." She looked at me, then at the wound that, sure enough, was closing on its own. She rushed into the battle.

It was pretty routine after that. Orochimaru got his ass kicked, decided that he should run away, but that I was a threat and needed to be destroyed A.S.A.P. so tried to stab me again, this time aiming for the heart. Everyone knows what happened here so let's cut it short and say that I'm now the proud owner of a necklace that could buy three mountains and that Konoha had a new Kage.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N: I could end it right here, and be happy. But I want to be fully satisfied so I think I'll add to it. So prepare to meet Boss in all his omni glory.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Once back in the city I took Tsunade to the hospital before anywhere else. I may not like Sasuke, OK I really,_really_ don't like him, but no one deserves to be trapped in their worst nightmare.

In the room Sakura sat there, holding his hand and staring at the bed with a blank look. I sighed. She probably hadn't trained at all.

"He's in there, heal him, then Kakashi," I said to Tsunade. She just nodded. Less than thirty seconds later Sasuke woke up.

Tsunade went on to find Kakashi.

Sasuke looked around for a moment or two before his eyes settled on me. He scowled. I knew where this was going.

"Fight me, Sora," he demanded, his Sharingan activating.

"But, Sasuke-kun, you-"

"Shut up, Sakura! Fight me, Sora! I have to know why he wants you!" Sasuke was ofcourse reffering to Itachi. I turned away with my eyes closed and arms crossed. I was about to reply with a negative when a cold chill went down my spine.

"Hello again, Sora," The voice was quite ominously familiar.

"What do you want, Boss?" I said satying in my stance. I didn't need to open my eyes to know that everyone and everything was frozen in time.

"You have to fight him," he said calmly, "but that's not all. I've been looking into your thoughts recently. All the death threats against me aside, I don't like what I'm seeing. You need to become the Kage here."

"WHAT?! You never told me I had to do that!"

"Well, now I have."

"Look, I'll fight Sasuke. Absolutely no problem with knocking him down a few notches, but I can lead these people."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm incapable. I'm not a leader, I never have been. Look through my old life, you'll see for yourself. I'm not leader material. Sakura would be better than me," I thought it was true. The only times I was ever good at giving orders was the few times my friends were hurt, and that was only because I just happened to know how to handle the situations. Anyone could have done it. I'm not a leader.

"I beg to differ. You are more than qualified. Besides it's already been written. You will lead them through a golden age. Atleast be happy with that information," he disappeared in a blink before could argue any more. Time started again and I growled loudly.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at me with a bit of confusion, wondering what suddenly had me so peeved. I looked at Sasuke remembering that I needed to fight him. I cracked my knuckles in one fist. I could used the fight to relieve some tension.

"Fine, let's get this over with. You better not have gotten weak in that hospital bed, I don't want to accidentally kill you," I said. I was just to rile him up.

Minutes later we were on the roof. I had set my sword to the side, deciding not to use it for this battle.

I got into my stance. Sasuke got into the one he stole from Lee.

Anyone reading this by now knows that I don't like fight scenes. They're boring to read, let alone write. So let's cut the whole battle scene short and get to the good bits.

I charged up my Rasengan while Sasuke prepared the Chidori. We launched at each other. Just as we were abut to clash, Kakashi showed up and tossed us at the twin water tank. Sasuke just smirked when he saw the meager damage my Rasengan did to the front of the water tank. He ripped his arm out of the hole he made and jumped off the roof. I could practically feel his surprise, loathing, and lust when he saw the back of the tank looked like someone threw a grenade in it. I could tell what he thought everytime he had those three emotions. One, that it shouldn't possible, hence the surprise. Two, he despised anyone that had more power than him, loathing. Three, If I was that strong imagine what my children must turn out to be, lust.

_I will be better off once he's in Sound_, I though with a shudder. As it turns out, that was the very night he defected

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N: another chapter I'm not entirely happy with. Also before anyone mentions on the use of Hiraishin in the battle with Kabuto, no it wasn't perfect. If it was i'd have mentioned it. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I didn't.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven, by, you guessed it, I Feel Like It Industries. I Feel Like It Industries also supports other stroies whose names I have forgotten, but they haven't signed the contract so I doubt they will advertise. Also IFLII as smaller branch known as Strange As Hell Incomporated.

Question again: Who thinks Sora should have a bloodline? Once again not a vote, just a survey. I've already decided she wont.

To DeathNoteMaker- I forgot to put this in earlier, but here it is now. I eagerly await your version of a fiction of this style. I've read some of your other fictions and they are very well written and entertain me greatly. Especially My Cursed Eternity... though I have yet to read beyond chapter three. Sorry, I've been busy.

Note: There may be use of hiraishin in this chapter. Once more it will not have been perfected, just the beginning steps. I don't expect it to be perfected until post Time skip if even then.

Chapter Seven: Sharing Information and My battle with Sasuke.

The next morning, as I lay comfortably sleeping the day away, Nara Shikamaru, the only one to pass the exams, made his way to my house. When he reached it he knocked loudly and rang the doorbell a couple times. Tiredly, not realizing I had nothing, but my pajama bottoms and the necklace Tsunade gave me covering my body, I got up and opened the door.

Shikamaru began to speak, stopped, turned red as a cheery, about faced, and squeaked out, "Put a shirt on, troublesome girl."

It was then I realized my state of undress. I shrugged, reached to my coat rack, and put on the jacket to my orange jumpsuit, not bothering to zip it up seeing as it covered me perfectly well as is( It also had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I was too tired to have complete control of my motor functions.).

"Whaddaya want, Shikamaru?" He looked over his shoulder at me and apparently decided it would be best for him to remain facing out towards the village.

"Uchiha Sasuke left illegally last night. Hokage-sama, told me to gather a team of gennin to go get him back, you're on the list," he said, then as an after thought asked, "You're not gonna be dressed like that for the mission are you?"

I looked at myself again, then smirked, "Why? You want me too?"

Shikamaru scoffed and threw in a troublesome before telling me meet him at the south gate in thirty minutes.

I closed my door then went about finding some of the clothes I had Kakashi get for me. I put on a fishnet longsleeve shirt, a shortsleeve black shirt with a red hood, a pair of black cargo pants, and a pair of black converse sneakers. I strapped Dega to my side, unsing my forehead protector as a belt. As final touches, I put my hair into a long braid and put on a black bucket hat with a weird looking symbol that resembled a bright sun being held on top of a tall tower. (By the way, except for the hat, this is my basic look from this point on.)

At the gate were all the people I had expected: Shikamaru, Neiji, Kiba and Akamaru, and Chouji. Sakura was there with Ino and the still hobbling Lee.

Sakura took one of my hands, crying deadfully. I knew what she would and I would be sincere when I answered.

"Sora, please bring him back. Please, I love him," she told me. I turned away for a second, then looked at her.

"Promise me, Sakura, promise me that no matter what you will start taking your ninja training seriously. I promise I will bring him back, but when I do you're still gonna have to work for him. I can tell you right now he doesn't like people who are weak," I turned away and left with the other four. _OK, so it wasn't a profound speech or nothin', but it should get to her._

After we were about a mile out Shikamaru called for a stop. He was about to tell us his plan, but I cut in.

"What I'm about to tell you all is something only I and Sound nin know. I can't tell you where I got this info so don't bother asking, but it is important to this mission," I looked at them guaging their reactions, then continued.

"The first is Jiroubu. He's portly, he specializes in Doton jutsu, and, just like the rest of his group, he possesses the cursed mark, which gives him almost demonic power. He can erect a dome of earth to capture us in and suck out our chakra.

"Next is Kidoumaru. He has eight arms, can create webbing out of every pore in his body and out of his mouth, he has a summoning contract with spiders, and he is fatally efficient with a bow an arrow. He has two kinds of web. One is the normal white threads that are chakra enhanced. Neiji you shouldn't have a problem cutting the threads, but the rest of us will have some difficulty. Then he has a hardened golden-yellow web that is hard as rock. he uses this webbing to create his bow and arrows with the white is the bow string.

"Then comes the brothers, Sakon and Ukon. They are an interesting pair, I don't know much about them other than the fact that they can merge with peoples' bodies to tear them apart from the inside out. One brother is almost always asleep in the other's body when not in battle, hence the two heads. They have a summoning contract with some kind of demonic gate. It can repel almost any kind of attack.

"Fourth is Tayuya. She's a genjutsu user, she curses alot, and has red hair bordering on pink, her flute is her weapon of choice, through it she spreads chakra into the air making it easy to weave a genjutsu, and she has a summoning contract with strange demons. She also controls the demons with her flute. They have two stages, first stage physically attacks, then the second stage eats your chakra, if I remember correctly.

"Remember, each of these guys are tough as Jounin and have the cursed seal. It will not be easy defeating them."

"How do you-"

"I already told you, I can't tell you how I know. I just do. That's all that matters," I said cutting off Neiji. I had decided to tell them all this because, one, small changes can be fatal( Ex: The arrow meant for Neiji's heart moves that meager centimeter it needs and hits it's mark.), and two, I didn't want Kiba to be hurt. _I'm definitely crushing on this guy. I feel so... weird._

"One more thing. They'll probably have run into a group of our ninjas by now and that should have tired them out a bit, but do not, I repeat Do Not, underestimate them," I said, then stood up from my crouch. I looked towards Shikamaru to form a plan.

Somehow the lazy bastard got away with forming the same plan as I remember with just a few touch ups. He gave us each instructions on who we'd fight, with me going last and fighting the Uchiha.

And so it was that we began anew our trek to recover Sasuke.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Abount an hour later we found ourselves trapped in a dome of earth. I had forgotten how crafty Kidoumaru was. No matter, I had a plan.

"HEY, FATASS!" Chouji looked at me angrily, I put my finger to my lip and pointed towards one of the walls to let him know I wasn't talking to him, "LET ME OUT! I'LL GIVE YOU A DOUGHNUT!"

For a moment there was silence then Jiroubu shouted back at me, "FUCK YOU, BITCH!" I threw a kunai where I heard his voice to mark it, then smirked.

"Chouji, use you meat tank thingy to blast the side opposite of the kunai, it's weakest there," Chouji looked to Shikamaru for approval and, with a lazy nod from his friend, did as I said.

Once we were free Chouji took over the battle. We reluctantly took off, but not before I called back to him, "If you win I'll buy you ten all you can eat Barbeque dinners!" That sure got him fired up.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Another twenty minutes and we ran into Kidoumaru. We tried Shikamaru's first tactic, but it failed. Eventually it was Neiji that came to the rescue in that fight.

"Hmph! This is easy. Are you sure you're the best Sound has to offer? If you are then I feel sorry for your village," Neiji taunted him. I smirked as Kidoumaru got angry. Anger is a weakness in battle, it would make him blind to Neiji's plans.

"I know what you mean, Neiji," I added fuel to the fire, " 'I can make webbing come out of my sweat glands!' Whoopdy-do and good for you. You must be _real_ popular with the ladies." That got him pissed.

"Shut up, you little snots! I get plenty of women!" He yelled back at us, trying to defend his manhood.

"Just keep telling yourself that," I said, before turning to Neiji with a not so whispery whisper, "He's probably got eight arms cause the first two got tired." The insinuation had the others laughing while Kidoumaru turned red in the face.

"I'll kill you!" He threw webbing at me, but before it could hit Neiji slashed it out of the air with his Jyuuken.

"You'll have to pass me first. The rest of you go on, I'll take this one," Neiji said to us. We nodded. Once again I gave one last shout of encouragement.

"If you die, I'll spit on your grave, Hyuuga!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The next encounter was rather brief, with Kiba and Akamaru taking off to fight against Sakon and Ukon. I shouted after him swiftly.

"If you die, I'll bring you back and beat the hell out of you, Kiba! Akamaru, keep him safe or I'll neuter you!"

I heard Kiba laugh and Akamaru whine before Kiba replied, "Back at ya, Squirt."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

And finally we stood infront of Tayuya. She grinned evilly at us, thinking she could easily take us. I just looked at Shikamaru and gave him the kind of encouragement he really needed.

"If you lose to her, I'll never let you live it down," I then jumped over her. She tried to come after me, but Shikamaru stopped her with a couple thrown kunai.

As I sped off I heard Shikamaru mumble something about 'troublesome women'.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Ah, Kimimaro, final member of the Sound Five. Former member of the deceased Kaguya clan, a clan that could use their bones as weapons, able to control their bones growth and density. With the cursed mark of Heaven you are the strongest of the Sound Five. Considering the circumstances allow me to recalibrate my offensive power," I said to him. Being the stone faced kind of guy he is, he wasn't at all phazed by my knowledge of him. He did, however, give a curt nod of approval, allowing me time to get some of Gary's chakra to reinforce my strength, speed, and stamina. I then created a couple hundred clones.

We all drew our swords, Kimimaro made one out of bone, and we all charged.

In just the space of a few minutes he had reduced the number of clones in half. His sword style was magnificent, his grace was like that of a professional dancer, and his speed was downright amazing.

"I find myself envious of your style, Kimimaro-kun. If we weren't enemies I'd ask you to teach it to me," I said to him honestly. For being enemies we were strangely polite to each other.

"If we were not enemies I would gladly teach you, but I find myself a bit uninformed. You seem to know a lot about me while I know nothing of you other than what you have shown in battle so far. Even your name is a mystery," he said while taking out ten more clones.

I had one of my bunshin tell him what my name was. I figure he might try and track the answer back to the one who said it, if a different clone answered every time then his chances of finding the real me were less.

"I'm Sora," the clone said.

"Hmm, nice to meet you, Sora-chan. May ask what is the name of your style? You seem proficient at it," sixteen more clones had fallen to him.

Once again a different clone answered, "It has no name. I am not truly trained in any one style. I just strike where I think would be best," indeed, it was true, I was, however, thinking up a nonlethal kenjutsu style. I have long since mastered the style I created, but no others are within my expertise.

The rest of the battle, until Lee arrived, was spent in silence. After Konoha's Green Beast arrived I made my way to follow Sasuke, who had broken out of the barrel he was held in shortly before Kimimaro and I started fighting.

I wished I could have stayed and watch the bone master take on a drunken Lee. It would have been funny. But alas, we can not always have what we want.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

After chasing the prick through fifteen miles of forrest and a cave, I finally caught up to Sasuke at the Valley Of The End. I sighed a little and released my Chakra Teathers.

"Let me guess, you're not going to come back to the village without a fight because you believe that the leaf is holding you back, that you don't need friends, they'll only get in the way," I said.

"Yeah something like that," he said with a smirk. He then jumped down infront of me and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Come with me, Sora. If we go to Orochimaru he can give us power beyond our wildest dreams. I can feel it right now, in the mark he gave me," he touched his cursed mark, "He could make us invincible in battle. I will be able to kill my brother. You can become my wife and we'll crush anyone in our way."

I responded with a quick, vicious knee to the groin. He went down like a sack of potatoes.

"You disgust me. I will never marry you. I wouldn't even be trying to bing you back right now if I didn't promise Sakura I would," I turned away and started walking towards the tree line, "I'd rather break my promise to her than bring you back. You don't deserve the strength the Leaf has. Go ahead, take your dumb ass to Orochimaru so he can rape you everyday for the next three years. We'll see who has become weak then."

Sasuke appeared infront of me with a frown adorning his face.

"Then I'll just have to take you with me by force. You _will_ be my wife, Sora. You _will_ help me restore my clan," he said lowly, daring me to defy him.

And defy him I did. This time I was the one who put on a burst of speed, appearing behind him with the Dega at his throat.

"You'll not force a single thing on me, Uchiha. I'm going back to the leaf now. I'll see you in three years," I tried walking away again, but he attacked me, trying to knock me out. _Hell. Looks like we're doing this the hard way. Good thing the teathers are up._

I ducked under his attack and ,keeping my sword in its scabbard, bashed him in the ribs. He stumbled back a bit, coughing.

"Don't be blind, Sora," He said to once he gained his breath back, "That place can only hold us back. They'll never give us the power we desire." He charged at me when he was done talking. He caught me by surprize, landing a few hits.

"And what makes you think I desire power?" I asked him as I retaliated with a series of kicks. He blocked three and I got him four times.

"Hmph! Everyone wants power of some kind. I can see it in your eyes, you desire power, just like I do," he said to me. That got me pissed.

I slashed with my still sheathed sword, hitting his left arm with a vicious strike that would have no doubt severed his arm had I taken the sheath off my blade.

"I'm nothing like you, Uchiha. Sure, I desire power, but not for the sake of having it at my disposal," I took up a relaxed stance with mysword before continuing, "I grow stronger, gain power, and work hard..." I held my sword out infront of me with both hands, "so that I can protect those I love. After what your brother did, I'd expect you to understand this, but maybe I overestimated you." Pumping chakra through my arms and legs, I shot forward.

When I reached him I started slashing, stabbing, and kicking at a maddening pace. In a total of five seconds I landed fifteen attacks. Uchiha was knocked away from me. When he stood back up he had his Sharingan activated.

"Loved ones make you weak. You can never grow strong in that village. You've hardly even hurt me as you are now," he said to me with a snarl. I sniffed at him.

"Look again, Uchiha. Everywhere I hit you, each place that has a bruise would have killed you, had my blade been drawn," I said to him, pointig out the places I hit him.

"See what I mean. The leaf has made you weak, unable to kill. They'll always-"

"You're wrong," I said interrupting him, "Being peaceful does not mean you are weak. It means you have the strength of both will and mind to value life in all its essences. And I didn't kill you because you are not worthy of death by my blade. You're just a pathetic little boy, bent on the destruction of his brother, too blind to see that revenge has only an outcome of pain for all involved.

"Now if you're done being a thick headed idiot, trying to force me to come with you, then just be off. I don't care what happens to you, and I'll explain to Sakura all that transpired here, no matter the consequences I may face from her, the villagers, and the Hokage. You've made up your mind about leaving and I've settled mine on staying."

Sasuke looked beyond pissed. The cursed seal activated, the flame marks speaing over his body like cancer. In a sense I guess it is, eroding his morals, turning him into a servant of another man's will.

"Unworthy, am I? I think you lie. I bet you are too afraid to stain your hands with blood, afraid you'll like it and decide you want more power. You're afraid that you'l want to kill others," he said with a smirk

I stared at him for a moment before my eyes became half lidded, "I hate it when people think they can read me. I'll tell you what though. I am afraid of drawing blood, but not yours. I merely said you are unworthy of death by my blade. I can still break you."

I drew my blade from it's scabbard and stood in a stance I had only come to master recently. I held the sheath in my left hand the end pointing towards the earth, my thumb towards the sky. Dega was in my right, the very tip poiting towards Sasuke's forehead.

"You can try, but you wont even be able to scratch me," he said with a smirk. The battle for me from there seemed both slow and fast at the same time.

I chraged at him, running as fast as I ever had before. At the same time he charged at me, going through the handseals for a Katon jutsu. I don't really care which one. The balls of flame flew at me, I used my sword, no chakra added, to blow them away. He got in close to upper cut me, I tilted my head to the side and came up with a kick. He caught my kick by the ankle, twirled me around a couple times and threw me out over the river.

"Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger than this. I'm not even fighting at a fourth of my power," he taunted me. Now while his taunting did not serve to anger me, I knew it was true. At this rate I would die before he even broke a sweat. I decided to recall upon Gary's chakra.

_We got problems, Fox. I need some chakra._

_I can see that. _

No sooner had we spoken than had my body been flooded with that chaotic red chakra. I took a moment to get used to it. This was the most I'd ever used before. I looked towards Sasuke and he raised an eyebrow at the color of my eyes. I was told later by Jiraiya, that when I used the Kyuubi's chakra, my eyes would turn, not red, but storm cloud grey. I still don't understand why.

"Let's see if I do better now," I said, then dashed towards him across the river surface. Behind me the water was kicked up in explosive torrents.

When I reached Sasuke first I slashed horizontally. He stopped my blade from hitting it's mark by smacking the flat of the sword downwards so that I only gave his shirt a nice little cut. He proceeded to grab my sword arm and pull me into a vicious punch to the stomach, followed by a knee to the ribs and finally a kick to my head that sent me flying into one of the cliff sides. I didn't waste a second recovering, knowing that would be all he needed to kill me.

Instead I shot out of the cloud of dust my impact had made, aiming to tackle the Uchiha. At the last second I jump and thrusted my legs forward, planning on giving a bone shattering drop kick. Like my last attempt to kick the bastard, he caught me by the ankle. He threw me straight above him this time, then jumped at me. He gave me a headbutt on my back, if I didn't know better I think I heard my spinal cord snap. He grabbed my sword and ripped it from my hands. From his hiss of pain and the sound of crackling electricity I guessed that the seal I had placed on it had worked well enough. He threw it with all of his might at the side of the cliffs, hoping to break it I'm sure. Instead it just stuck there, blade in the ground.

I growled at seeing that.

His next punch came in quickly, aimed fore the back of my head. His shock followed the punch when he found that I ad turned around and caught the punch. I constricted my grip, and reveled in the scream of pain, the sound of bones breaking satsfying me greatly.

"You tried to break Dega," I said coldly. It was time to stop fooling around. Using the grip I had on his now crushed fist, I threw him back at the river with enough force that it left a tunnel in the water for a couple seconds before collapsing in on itself.

When he resurfaced I was already there waiting for him. The attacks I did had no style or grace, only strength and speed. There was no set order, just punches and kicks. By the time it was finished I had forced him to develop that third comma mark in his eyes. Afterwards he was better able to defend himself, but was unable to do much more.

"It seems I'll have kick it up a notch," he said in a break between exchanging blows. He jumped back on land and began activating the second level of the cursed seal. If that wasn't enough he then jumped to where my swor was imbedded in the cliff side. He grabbed the hilt and seemed to not even notice the electricity flowing through his hand. After a coupe of seconds the seal ran out of chakra. "How poetic, the swordswoman killed by her own sword," he said smirking.

Now I was way beyond pissed. The rational parts of my mind completely shut down and a feral growl erupted my mouth.

_Kyuubi... Give me all I can handle. I'm going to kill him._

_This can't end well._

His chakra became so thick in m body it covered me like a second skin. It coelesced into two extra appendages. In my current rage I was too narrow minded to care that the appendages were not tails.

_Well, this is intriguing._ I heard Gary say in the back of my mind, but payed his words no heed. Instead I charged at the Uchiha with a wild roar.

If I were in the right state of mind, perhaps I could have remembered the details of the battle, but as I was I only had one objective on my mind: Kill Uchiha.

As the battle neared it's end I stood in a familiar spot at the foot of one of the statues that were seperated by the waterfall. Sasuke still had the Dega Dergon in his hands, but had proved his incapability in weilding it. As he sat there now he was charging a Chidori. I focused chakra to my right hand and began forming a Rasengan.

With our attacks fully formed, we just stared at one another for a while, knowing this was the final attack in this battle. And then we charged, him using his batlike wings to fly and me being lefted by feathery wings of chakra.

Our attacks met and an explosion occured. While the light blinded me our attacks seemed to move a little. My Rasengan grazed his shoulder, whil his Chidori ripped a whole in my chest, just missing my heart. The Kyuubi healed the worst of that damage quickly but as I began to lose consciousness, his chakra faded leaving the gash there, though my lung and bones were completely regenerated.

The last thing I remembered before completely blacking out was Sasuke in his normal form standing over me with a dark look. He then said words that cemented my goal to kill him.

"I'll keep this sword as proof of my victory. Goodbye, Sora," with that, he left for sound, and I dropped out of the conscious realm.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

When next I woke I was in the Konoha hospital, my torso wrapped in gauze. I sighed deeply, mourning the loss of my blade for more reasons than one. I slowly sat up and looked around the room. I saw my clothes had been washed and mended, sitting on a side table, meaning I'd been here for atleast twenty-four hours. I sighed once again.

I took a few minutes to put on my clothes, wincing every now and again when I moved my right arm just enough to pull on the stitches underneath the wrappings.

I walked out of my hospital room a moment later to find the sand siblings and everyone that was involved in the retrieval mission, minus Chouji and Neiji for their severe conditions, plus Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura.

Sakura got up walked to me briskly and slapped me with the loud clap echoing down the hallways. I was shocked to say the least.

"It's you fault! He's gone and it's your fault! You let him go!" she screamed at me. The others were about to get up to pull her away from me, but before they could there was another loud slap, this one louder and more resounding, followed by the thud of a body falling to the floor.

My was still outstretched from the slap and I ignored the pain in my chest.

"He took my sword," I started out in a low voice, "and ripped a hole in my chest. And you think I let him go?! HE TRIED TO KILL ME **AFTER STATING THAT HE'D DECIDED HE'D RAPE ME IF I DIDN'T AGREE TO BE HIS WIFE!! _AND YOU THINK I JUST TOLD HIM 'HERE, TAKE MY SWORD AND FUCK THE VILLAGE OVER'?!?! WELL, FUCK YOU, BITCH!! YOU'LL BE LUCKY IF YOU EVER SEE HIM AGAIN, BECAUSE IF I GET TO HIM FIRST I'LL KILL HIM!!_**" Now some of you are saying that, one, that was a little harsh, and, two, he never said he'd rape me. One, I don't care she deserved it. Two, If you remember he said he'd force me to be his, that was stating, indirectly, that he was going to rape me.

I moved past her and went to Kiba, breathing heavily after my verbal assault on Sakura. I took him by the hand and led him away.

"I need to get out of here, Kiba. You owe me dinner, let's go," he just nodded numbly, afraid of angering me.

I took a deep breath once we were outside, calming down tremendously, then looked at Dog-boy and Akamaru.

"Sorry you had to see that..." I said looking away, a little emberassed and sure that my outburst must have seemed like a complete turn off.

"It was... scary," He said and my head lowered more, "And yet strangely arousing." And that had me laughing once more.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N: Well there you go. Chapter seven up and running. I'm actually very happy with this chapter unlike the last two, so I hope you all enjoy it more also.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight, is like now brought to you by IFLI Industries, just like the rest.

Note: Whoa! Last chapter was the longest I've written so far. And here I was thinking it would be the shortest. Just goes to show what I get for thinking.

Claimer: I do own The Dega Dergon, or Dark Dragon, and the Serphan Liga is an original idea of mine. Should you find it necessary to steal these from me I _will_ take your hands.

Disclaimer: The term 'Halfa' is borrowed from Danny Phantom.

Message to readers: After a period of deliberation, I have decided I need a beta reader. If any of you know of a good beta, or are willing to be one, please notify me. It's first come first serve, so remember, if you want to read the chapters before everyone else then tell me quickly. And just because I have a beta, do not expect my updates to be any more predictable.

Chapter Eight: Meeting the Council, Jiaiya's Offer, and Saying Goodbye

"Sora, don't you think we should head back to the hospital? You're still injured, ya know?" Kiba said.

"I... don't really want to go back there for a while," I said, looking a little spacy for a moment," besides, Gary ought to be healin' me as we speak, I bet you there isn't even a scar by tomorrow morning." As we were speaking we were heading down the restaraunt district of the village. I knew that only the people of Ichiraku's would feed me willingly, but I had murderous intent behind my eyes for the first place to turn me down.

Also as we walked it was then I noticed something that was a little off about this Naruto-verse. Kiba was most definitely different. He seemed to have more... swagger, shall we say, about him. He was smoother, wasn't as loud or brash, and he didn't smell like a dog... most of the time.

"Hey, Squirt," _Good, we're back to nicknames, means he's relaxing._ "Can I ask you something about your sword?"

"Shoot."

"You seem to value it alot, like an heirloom or somethin'. Why is that?" I looked at him for a moment. My gaze shifted forward again, settling on a quaint diner.

"Well... what about Akamaru? If you lost him in battle you would be devistated, right? I know that seems a little far to go for an inanimate object, but it's not really that simple. I had the Dega custom made. In this world there is no other like it. On it is a... depiction that is special to me," I said as we walked into the diner.

The owner, a gruff looking man, came up to us as we sat at a table and said, with venom dripping from each word, "I don't serve demons. Get out."

I looked up at the man and frowned. I wasn't going to scream or yell. I was going to threaten to have him thrown in prison.

"Have you forgotten the Third's law? You can not refuse me service if it involves edible materials lest you be thrown in prison for three years on a count of treason."

The man scoffed, "The Third is dead and the Fifth is a woman. What do I have to fear?"

Don't you just love it when you have the chance to smirk so evilly that it would put Gary to shame. Ya know, those times where someone says something so extremely stupid about someone and said person is standing behind them. Oh, hell yeah.

"Ah, hell," apparently the owner also knew what that smirk meant. A second later and he was knocked out cold, Tsunade having flicked him on the back of the head.

"'Sup," I said with a slight wave before picking up the menu.

"What the hell do you mean ' 'Sup' ?! You're injured, brat. You should still be in bed," She said, crossing her arms under her chest and fixing me with a stern look.

"I was hungry, Sakura pissed me off, and hospitals are stuffy. Besides, Furface is probably workin' on it," I replied. I hailed over a waitor, one who apparently had no problem serving a 'demon'. _Keh, wish I was a demon._

_I can help with that._

_Bug off!_

_And if I don't and just go ahead and change you...?_

I decided to ignore the fox from there.

Tsunade seemed surprised I would mention the fox infront of Kiba.

"Meh, he knows, right, Dog-boy?" Kiba gave brief nod after giving his order to the waitor.

"Well, whether or not Furface is on it, you still need your rest," she persisted.

"...Yeah, and I want extra fried shrimp," I said to the waitor, ignoring Tsunade. She didn't seem pleased by this.

She flicked the side of my head with half the power she used on the owner, "Don't ignore me, brat! You're still injured! Now are coming back to the hospital, or am I dragging your skinny ass back?" I looked at her, while rubbbing where she flicked me, trying to judge whether or not she would do it. I figured she would.

"OK, you win," I said putting down my menu, "but only after I eat." Kiba was giving me the look that says 'You're-not-being-very-smart-right-now.' He was right.

Tsunade didn't even give me any warning, she just picked up by the back of my shirt, put me over her shoulder, and started walking back to the hospital.

"Kiba, get the food to go," I yelled back to him as she carried me. He nodded, quite obviously finding the scene at least somewhat amusing.

"I'll catch up, Squirt."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

As Tsunade carried me back to the hospital, Kiba walking behind us with the food in paper bags, I decided it might be good if I could convince her to stop by the blacksmith shop.

"Hey, Ba-chan," I remembered Naruto calling her that and it always seemed to get her attention.

She flicked me again and said, "Don't call me that, Brat."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. We need to stop at the blacksmith's," I said.

"Why?"

"Uchiha-teme stole my sword. I have been working on designing a second one for a while now, but now I actually need to have it forged," I tried to get a look at her over her shoulder, "If I don't have a sword I'm damn near useless in a fight and I don't use those pieces of trash you get at the weapon shops for just a few Ryu."

"...Fine."

Within a few minutes we were at the blacksmith's. I was let down and walked inside.

"Hey, Jakkaru," I greeted merrily. The guy had lived in this village his whole life. He was also apparently one of the few with a brain. In other words, he knew I wasn't a nine tailed fox that could stand far above the tops of the trees.

"Mornin', Sora," He said as he worked on something or another, "Come for some repairs on that unique one of yer's?"

I sighed, "No, Uchiha-teme stole it from me when he left. I need you to make another."

There was silence for a second, then..

"HE WHAT!!!?? Oh, hell! This is not good. I haven't even figured out what those seals do yet. Oh, shit!" Jakkaru was practically ripping his hair out. "If he figures them out who knows what he'll do. Damn it all to hell!"

"Uh... confused here," Kiba suddenly voice from behind me. I sighed again.

"OK, Jakkaru, settle down, I've got it covered. If you can finish this one," I handed him a piece of paper with the designs for another short sword on it, "by the end of the week I can get to work on getting the Dega back." I then turned to the Hokage and Kiba, "Let's walk." I grabbed the bag of food from Kiba, taking out the fried shrimp.

"OK, Kiba, remember I said that the Dega was pecial to me for images depicted on it?" He nodded, Tsunade just watched and listened, "Well, one of the images was a seal, one of my own design. It's called The Circle Of Blood. You could say it's out of this world." I handed him a piece of small, square paper depicting said seal. It was comprized of two rings. The outer ring was a perfect sphere. The inner ring was near perfect, at the Seven O'clock point( pretend your looking at the place seven is on the face of a clock) was an open ended rectangle going a third of the way across the ring at a diagnal angle.

"This doesn't look so tough," Kiba said.

"That's because it's not. It's what is inside the two rings that matters. Once forged onto a weapon the speace between the rings becomes filled with other seals. It becomes so full, in fact, that it looks like the space is just filled with black. The seals depend on the weapons design and use."

"And what do these seals do?" Tsunade finally spoke up.

"That's the problem. We don't know. The weilder can unlock them and find out by spilling a little blood on the main seal, but both Jakkaru and I agree that that would be a little stupid to do without knowing at least some of the seals. That's the reason for it's name, Circle Of Blood. It was meant to contain the others until released by blood," by the time I finished all my fried shrimp were happily being digested in my gut and we had reached the hospital.

"And will people, like say Orochimaru, be able to tell that the Dega has all these seals?" Kiba asked, handing me a soda.

"Yes, that's the second reason I need to get that sword back. If Oro-teme decides to unlock that blade for himself or Uchiha-teme then we'll have to destroy the sword because then it will only be useable by them."

"This doesn't make any sense. You created the seal, you should know each of it's effects," Tsunade said to me sounding annoyed.

"Look, I didn't study day and night on seals or anything like that, OK? I wrote about the C.O.B. once and decided to have it on my sword, I didn't even know it was a seal till it was engraved. I only know it needs blood to be accessed because Jakkaru recognizes the type," we walked past the others who were standing in front of a couple doors, Chouji's and Neiji's rooms no doubt, until we were back at mine.

Just as we were about to enter an ANBU appeared, bowed to the Hokage, then said to me, "Uzumaki Sora, the Village Council requests your presences A.S.A.P."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"The Council told me to tell you that this is a private matter between Uzumaki-sama and them," the ANBU said before dissappearing in a puff of smoke. Tsunade sighed in resignation.

"Cool, a good reason to get away from here,"I said, turning to go to the Hokage Tower. Only to be stopped by Tsunade grabbing the hood of my shirt.

"Not so quick, Gaki. If you're not going to stay in bed then you're going to atleast have your bandages changed. Kiba, wait out here," she then took me into the room and redressed my wounds. I was very surprised to see that the fuzzball hadn't healed me at all.

_Hey, Furface!_

_What now?_

_Why haven't I been healed yet?_

_I didn't want to. Besides, it will make an interesting battle scar. Scars that mar the flesh hold about them a beauty I enjoy so._

_O...K... You're a freak._

_Look who's talking Mr. Eighteen-Year-Old-Male-In-A-Young-Female's-Body._

I started ignoring him again after that.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

And so nearly half an hour later( Tsunade took me out to buy a fomal kimono. Said what I was currently wearing wouldn't mke a good first impression on the people who whished to speak to me. Like I cared.) I stood in front of the Village Council. It consisted of mostly the important people you probably think it does; Hyuuga, Aburame, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka, and a few others I didn't recognize. Oh yeah, for some reason Gai was there too. Didn't know Maito was a Clan Name.

"Uzumaki Sora," the Hyuuga stated my name and paused for a moment as if collecting his words, "You were the one to actually confront Uchiha before he finally left."

"Yes, Hyuuga-san."_ Damn it! Get to the fucking point! This kimono is bugging me!_

"Would you please give us your account of the battle and any and all words exchanged to the best of your memory?" asked the Yamanaka.

"Certainly, ma'am. When I finally found him..." And so I spent fifteen minutes explaining my battle to them. While that's happening why don't I explain to you why I am showing these old fogeys respect whereas Naruto wouldn't. Simply put, I respect my elders until they warrent disrespect. "... And then I blacked out."

There was moment of murmurs going through the entire Council before Hyuuga spoke up again.

"It seems you are gaining strength at a rate far surpassing the average ninja. We believe, had it not been for the Cursed Mark, you could have easily beaten Uchiha Sasuke. With that two thoughts come to mind."

Aburame picked up the line, "The first is a question. Where do your loyalties lie? We know that the Leaf has not been kind to you, believing that you and your... burden are one and the same, and as such it would ease our tension greatly to know your power is on our side."

"I am, without a doubt, Aburame-san, working for the leaf. The only circumstance that should push me to treason is... I plan on having a family, children and all. Should harm come to them from the malice the village has in exceeding quantities for me then I will be hard pressed to remain loyal."

They seemed to accept the answer I gave them with a smile as Nara spoke next.

"And that brings to head our second thought. It seems that the beast has effected you with his chakra. To keep it simple, you are no longer human, more like a hybrid of demon and human breeding, yet purer. Should you choose to breed it is our theory that your children would be the same, almost like a Kekkei Genkai. We wonder if you would oppose to an arranged marriage to a male of one of Konoha's clans."

_We've got a lot to talk about later fox._ The only reply was an evil sounding chuckle in the back of my mind.

"Yes, I would oppose it, Ma'am. In some respects I am most conservative, but in others I am not. I do not believe in being married out of anything other than matual emotional and physical attraction."

"A romantic notion, no doubt, but you obviously have felt the animosity in which this village harbors you. You surely do not expect the parents of the one you choose to... mate with to accept a union between you."

"Whether they accept it or not is none of my concern, my concern is merely keeping my chosen mate happy, it is up to them to betray their parent's wishes and marry a demon, or follow along with their parent's desires."

They talked amongst themselvs again before Akimichi spoke up, "How about a deal then?"

"What kind of deal?" I wasn't about to accept something that could effect my future blindly.

"Should you find someone that you find suitable to marry, but circumstances do not allow, then you will meet with a chosen male from each of Konoha's clans and decide which one you find most suitable to marry. Sound fair?"

"It does, but I have one final condition. If and when I do have children, no matter the outcome of my marriage, my mate and I will decide on how to raise them, none of you may interfere. Understood?"

"Agreed," they all said simultaneously.

"Good, now I want it in contract form and leave out the legal jargon. If that's all, I'd like to get back dinner."

"You may leave, Uzumaki-san. The contract will be written up shortly."

And then I left.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Later, after finishing my dinner with Kiba and explaining the situation to a fuming Tsunade, I found myelf in my mind standing infront of the fox's cage... only something was different. Instead of appearing in my male form, I appeared in my female state.

"Hey, Fox! Get your fuzzy ass out here! I've got some yelling to do!" At least I was being honest, not saying I wanted to speak to him.

"What do you want now, girl," Gary asked with a deep sigh.

"Two questions. Why am I girl inide of my mind when I was... well, me before?"

"Simple. You have come to fully accept the fact that you are now female, that you are now truly Uzumaki Sora and not Jonathan Gabriel Serres. As such, your subconcious has changed your forms."

"Good enough for me. Next: WHO THE BLOODY HELL TOLD YOU TO TURN ME INTO A HALF DEMON? IF I DON"T GET A GOOD ANSWER I WILL CASTRATE YOU! AND DON"T THINK I CAN'T EITHER, I KNOW HOW MY MIND WORKS AND YOUR JUST A PART OF IT THAT IS EASIER TO AFFECT!"

"Sheesh! And you call the pink one a Harpy."

"I have my moments. Aswer the question."

"Boss did. Said, and I quote, 'Sora is gonna need some instictual help to be the Hokage. As she currently is she wont be able to accomplish it. She needs to have the Pack Mentality.' And so I turned you."

"For what? Foxes do not have pack instincts they are loners for the most part."

"Ah, you are much brighter than my previous keeper would have been. Who said I turned you into a fox Halfa?"

Now that confused the hell out of me, "Well, you're a fox demon. What else would I be turned into by a fox demon's chakra?"

"I'm not just a fox demon, girl. I am THE fox demon. Infact, just incase you forgot, I am the lord of all demons. My chakra has picked up traits of those I have killed on my path to this position. All I have to do is take one of those traits out of myself and put it in you to affect you so. In this case it is wolf demon chakra."

I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance, "OK, so what going to happen to me? What are the reprecussions?"

"Nothing much, prolonged life maybe, a small enhancement in hearing and smell, and o fcourse the main attraction, instincts you didn't have before. Even made sure you'd think like an Alpha. I don't see what your problem is. Didn't you say you wanted to be a demon earlier?"

"So what if I said that?! I did want to be a demon, but through my own method and by my hand! The last time a deity like you interfered I woke up as a six year old!"

"... I think somebody's PMS-ing."

When I was a guy I never could imagine why that phrase was so annoying. I now know. I proceeded to Cause the Kyuubi great pain for atleast two minutes straight. I'd explain how, but if you're smart you'll figure it out.

After I was done torturing him I went back to the world of the conscious. Just in time too, as there stood Jiraiya in my window.

"Hey, kid. I got a proposition for ya..."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

By the time Jiraiya finished filling me in on his plan I knew I was in unfamiliar territory. I had ever gotten pastthe part in the show where he offered to train Naruto for around three years. I did however convince the perv to give me a week to say goodbye to my friends and pick up my sword.

Explaining to the others i was going on a three year training trip in seven days was not as hard as some people would think it to be. For that week I mostly just hung out and sparred with almost everyone, the exceptions being Shikamaru, lazy prick, and Sakura, she stayed away from me the whole time. Kiba insisted on taking me out to another dinner, saying the the first one didn't count because Tsunade interrupted. I really didn't mind.

On the final day, after I'd picked up my sword from Jakkaru, Jiraiya and I were about to leave, having said our final goodbyes to everyone, then Sakura showed up. She didn't say anything or look directly at me for a moment or two, but when she finally did I could help, but smirk inwardly.

"I'll get strong, Sora. I'll get strong and then we'll rescue Sasuke. So you better get strong too," I'm not quite sure how word got out that I wasn't actually gonna kill Sasuke, but it's not really important.

"You bet your ass I will. Come on, Jiraiya, we've got work to do," and with that we left.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N: I know, I know. I shouldn't have made her half demon. I didn't really want to, but otherwise she wouldn't have the right frame of mind to be the hokage. How can you be a leader when you are unwilling to protect your subordinates? Well other than that part I enjoyed this chapter. I hope you all have a detal picture of the Circle Of Blood, It will come back later in the story.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine. I Feel Like It Industries.

Note to Endermon: When writing under a cartoon that originates from Japan it is rare to find an American term used. That in itself adds at least some small amount of originality to the fiction I am writing because I decided not to use a term everyone else is. Second, I'm sorry if I was unclear about the Circle Of Blood, but the seal is not actually on the blade of the Dega Dergon, but on the hilt. It would be abnormal for blood to reach the hilt unless your the epicenter of a total bloodbath.

Chapter Nine: Training Starts, Then The Return

The entire first week of training all I did was run from angry hordes of towel wearing bath-goers. You would think that either they'd plug those peeping holes or learn to bathe at home. Some people, I guess, just really are that stupid. That or, whether or not they admit it, they like knowing that they are pretty enough to be written into a pronographic series, but want to keep up appearances so chase him down and kick the shit out of him. You decide.

And while most would find this annoying, I know I did, I also found it to be a bit helpful. What better incentive to run faster than a horde of angry females going to bash you twice as hard for being a pervert's FEMALE protege? The Chakra Teathers helped too.

After that we moved out of the range of most local bathhouses and it would take us about a week or two to reach the next one. I was very happy. Even though I only got beat once, I was not eager to experience it again.

It was about halfway through the second week of travel that I finally decided to ask Jiraiya what he was planning.

"Hey, Ero-sennin, do you have any actual training planned or will it all be running from naked chicks, hoping not to be killed along side you?" I might have been a little grumpy that he had been wastin' my time.

"Chill, kid. We've got three years to train, a couple weeks of foolin' around wont hurt," he said, brushing me aside. OK, I was very grumpy. I'm not sure where I got it from, but I found another silver hammer. It wasn't as big as the first one that had suddenly materialized when I first met him, but it would still hurt.

"A single hour of training can make the difference between life or death. I have to destroy Akatsuki, kill Orochimau, bring back Sasuke, and then do whatever the hell the reqirements are to become Hokage. I can not afford to 'fool around' for a couple weeks," I tried to give him a chance.

"You take life too seriously," and he blew it. I hit him with that hammer for all I was worth. I wound up dragging him, face in the dirt, for three hours. I was both pleased and further annoyed.

By the time Jiraiya woke up I had started a campfire and had fish cooking over it. He was about to grab one when I put the flat of my new sword against his wrist. He looked at me and I shook my head with a glare.

I guess now is as good a time as any to describe the blade I now have. Like the Dega Dergon, the Serphan Liga( Angel's Light) has absolutely no special markings on the blade itself. Everything of value is engraved on the ivory hilt. The most prominent depiction is a three winged jackal, sitting on a hill of skulls, howling to a moon that is marked with the Circle Of Blood. However insead of being filled with black seals like on the Dega, the one on this blade was filled with royal blue seals. Another feature that I'm guessing changes for each weapon.

"You don't get anything until you agree to train me properly from now and onward," I said, turning my blade so its ultrasharp edge was ready to tear through the flesh of his wrist, should it be necessary.

He stared at me. I glared at him. His stomach rumbled. I grinned in victory.

"Fine, fine. You win. But from this point onward you have to cook all of the meals," he said. I figured it was a fair trade off.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N: I tried adding more to the training the first time I wrote this chapter. Instead of turning out the way I would've wanted it, it deteriorated rapidly into a fic that I could not call my own. So instead of actually showing more of the training now flashbacks will be shown randomly about the training when I decide necessary... or just give the briefest description of a certain portion of it that I can fit into one paragraph. So yeah... We are now at the return.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Three years later, after all the grueling training, near death bath-house experiences, running into hordes of enemy nin, mastering my own kenjutsu, using the Girou Kanraku jutsu four thousand seven hundred fifty odd times( mostly on Jiraiya), and discovering a latent talent for genjutsu, we found ourselves back at the gates of Konoha.

Jiraiya hadn't changed at all. Still seven feet tall, still wierd clothes, still a super pervert.

I, on the other hand, had changed quite a bit. I'm too much of an idiot in this field to tell you correctly all my measurements, but I can give you a basic description.

I now stood five and a half feet tall, not much of an upgrade, but better than four foot nothin'. I wore pretty much the same thing as when I hunted down Sasuke except I had replaced the black and red shirt with a white and blue one. My body was slim and agile, I wasn't overly endowed in any area on my body, but I can quite happily say I was nowhere near flat chested._ I'm not sure why that's important to me... maybe Gary was right and I have come to accept that I am now female._

"You glad to be home, brat?" Jiraiya suddenly asked.

I looked up at him then forward again, "Meh, I might be anticipating it just a little." Truth was I was eagerly awaiting the moment I got to see all my friends, and more importantly, Kiba.

Jiraiya scoffed, "Deny it all you want kid, you know you can't wait to be inside the walls." I didn't reply, just kept the brisk pace we had started ever since the wall had breached our line of vision.

About two minutes later we found ourselves at the check in point.

"Name and reason for entry," said the deep, yet familiar, voice of a chuunin guard. I looked over at the guy, who hadn't even looked up from a certain orange book that he was reading, and smirked.

"And just what do you think you're doing reading that in public, Dog-boy?!" I pulled off the same 'must-kill-pervert' look I had when I first met Jiraiya except no hammer.

Kiba looked up from his book, fear written on his face for all of two seconds before I was enveloped in a hug tight enough to cut off my oxygen.

"Squirt, your back! Wait till Akamaru and the rest hear this," he practically shouted while crushing me in a hug. I tried not to laugh at his response, it would waist air, and hugged him back.

"Good to see you too, now stop trying to crush me, will ya?" I jested. He grinned sheepishly and loosened his grip, but didn't let me go. I tried not to blush.

"Missed ya, Squirt," he said in a more sedate tone.

"Meh, I was OK on my own," I winked to let him know I was joking. It was no secret I missed him and the others.

"Ahem," Jiraiya suddenly butted in by grabbing my shoulder and clearing his throat, "As cute as this little reunion is, Tsunade is waiting and I'm not getting punched because you'd rather go somewhere and... do things to each other." Kiba immediately turned red, a small trail of blood coming out of his nose, apparently having less than pure thoughts. I smirked.

I pulled out of Kiba's hug, pointed an accusing finger at Jiraiya, and asked, "How the hell did you know what I was planning?!"

The small trail turned into a heavy flow. I looked at him and couldn't hold back my laughter. Kiba wiped away the blood quickly, trying to regain his composure.

"Uh, yeah... um, you should probably go report to Tsunade-sama. I'll catch up with you later Sora," Kiba said. He gave me a pat on the back as we entered the village and a final message, "Don't trust Sai." _Hmm, I remember hearing that from somwhere. Meh, I'll figure it out later._

As we walked through the village I saw a couple of my friends. Each gave me a brief greeting, a hug ( a grope, surprisingly, in the case of Rock Lee, which he got a swift kick to the head for), and the same warning Kiba gave me. _Who the hell is Sai?_

As we were about a mile off from the tower Jiraiya decided he was bored and was gonna go peek on women. A few seconds later I found myself under attack.

The guy came out of no-where and just started attacking me with strait up taijutsu. The only problem was the guy sucked ass at taijutsu. I dodged and blocked almost all of his attacks. Those I didn't I countered.

After a while of this I got annoyed and delivered a rather vicious kick to his ribs, sending him into the side of a building, which gave me time to draw my sword. I also took the time to analyze my opponent.

He had black hair, dark eyes, black shirt that stopped above his abs, black pants, and something that appeared to be a weapon attached to his back.

"Hey, buddy," I said, very annoyed, "Cut it out, or I'll be forced to kill you."

He just smirked at me and did something I'd never seed before. He took a paint brush, drew a tiger on a pad of paper with it, then brought the tiger to life to attack me. _Oh, now I remember him. The freaky drawings dude._

I blurred out of existence and appeared right infront of the guy with my plade pointed at his crotch, "Cut it out. I meant it when I said I'd kill you."

"Hmph. If you're gonna threaten someone's life at least point your sword at a vital area," he said, although he did have his hands up in a submissive gesture.

"Oh, I guess you haven't heard."

"Heard what?" he looked at me strangely.

"A guy can bleed to death if you cut his dick off. Sounds really horrible to me," I said. I left out a couple parts about it, but it was basically true.

Sai looked at me, then down at my blade and smirked, "Looks like I at least have one good teammate." He then poofed away, much like Kakashi.

I shrugged and once again started heading for the Hokage Tower.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

After some hassle from the Kyuubi hating desk secretary, I made my way into her office. I expected to find her sleeping instead of working... and I did. I smirked as I pulled a bull horn out of one of my cargo pockets. I stood on the other side of the room and then...

_**BRAAAAAUUUUUNNN!!!**_

Her reaction was less than I thought it would be. She just threw her desk at me.

"What the hell is the big idea, brat?!" She yelled at me. Then, much like with Kiba, I found myself in a bone crushing hug. I hugged her back.

"You know, you shouldn't sleep on the job. Someone might paint your face with Icha Icha advertisments," I said as she let me go. She snorted.

"No one's daring enough to try it," She said while holding up her right arm with her left and making a fist, "Where's the pervert?"

"He ditched me to go look at naked chics," I said honestly. Didn't bother me all too much if the super pervert got what was comin' to him.

"Should've known. Alright then, I want you to give me a full report on your training. Don't leave out a single detail," she said to me.

I pulled a scroll out of my pocket and tossed it to her, "I figured this would've happened so I wrote down everything the sadistic pervert put me through. It'd be too boring to sit here and tell you so I wrote that." I yawned then. "Can I get out of here? I want a nap."

Tsunade nodded then threw me a set of keys. I looked at them questioningly.

"What? Don't tell me that I'm fom some famous clan or something that all died out leaving only me and now I've inherited their super huge clan house with, like, four billion rooms," I said while looking at the keys.

Tsunade just raised an eyebrow before saying, "No, your apartment burned down, those are the keys to a normal sized house that belonged to a family of three that moved out not too long ago with three bedrooms and a guest room."

"Oh, OK then." What? It was a reasonable question.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Just like she had said, the house was nothing spectacular. Windows, doors, two levels, and maybe a basement. There was something nagging the back of my mind, something about the Fourth's house, but I ignored it and walked in.

The lights were off. The moment I turned them on eleven people shouted, "**WELCOME HOME!!**"

The eleven consisted of Lee, Chouji, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neiji, Sakura, Iruka, and Kiba. I grinned at them all.

"'Sup?"

"Sheesh! Are you ever phazed by anything?!" Ino shouted. I gave a slight laugh.

"Not when I can smell my guests a mile away. By the way, Kiba, nice cologne," I winked at him with a grin. He grinned back.

Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata looked between the two of us, Kiba and me, then grinned almost evilly. I knew already that they had something planned to try and help me seduce Dog-boy, but when even Hinata smiles evilly you just know something is going to go wrong or be uncomfortable. Luckily they decided to wait until after the Welcome Home party.

Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and left behind was a man with silver hair.

"'Sup, Kakashi? Late as always," I said to my old sensei. Just as suddenly as he appeared I thought of my current rank. _So let me get this right, I just trained with Jiraiya for two and a half years, gained enough power and skill that the only person in this room I'm not aboslutely sure I could beat is Kakashi, and I'm still a gennin... There is no way in hell I'm doin' D-ranked missions._

I know, I know, Most of you are thinking that I became much too powerful in such a short amount of time. Allow me to explain. No, I did not bend space and time around myself ausing the time to pass by much more slowly. If I could do that I'd have already offed Orochimaru and taken the Dega back from Sasuke. No, instead I just busted my ass trainin'. Do you realize, with enough work ethic in it, you can get strong enough in only three years to make it seem like the so called geniuses of your class are the biggest dunces in the world.

"Hmm, I got lost on the road of life," he said lamely while still reading his orange book.

With Kakashi there the festivities really started. Yep, we played video games and I found out the drinking age in a ninja village is fourteen for ninjas. I didn't drink, alchohol tastes like horse piss... no, I don't know from experience, but it was fun watching Kiba and Neiji try to do a sexy dance when they could barely stand. Lee didn't drink either, just so you know.

A coupe of you are also wondering if we went online on the X-box and played Halo 2, or maybe we just hung out and played Mario Party, or better yet maybe we played the Nintendo Wii. If you really think we did any of that then I am ashamed of you. This is a completely different world. Why the hell would it have any of the systems you're used to?

We played a digital kunai throwing game. Very basic stuff. Think Pong, except before you throw the little white dot you calibrate the power with a little dial on your game remote and it gives you the M.P.H. the wind is blowing at and which direction. It's also funny watching drunk ninjas trying to figure out the right calibrations to throw a digital kunai back and forth.

After about two hours of that nonsense a very drunken Kiba sat down on the couch next to me.

He grinned at me and slumped over so his head rested on my shouder, then said," Y'knooww, Shora... zha...zha aaaagge uff cunshent...izh fffoooourteeen toooo." I raised an eyebrow at him. Yeah, he was shit-faced drunk.

"Are you hitting on me, Dog-boy?" I notice him straighten up a little as he pulled his head away from my shoulder.

"Yesss, yess I ham," he said, trying to sound as sober as possible.

I sighed. _It would be just soooo much easier if I could say screw it and take him off to the bedroom, but that damn contract with the council. I'll just have to bide my time, make sure he's not just drunk and horny._

"Yep, time for everyone to go home and get some sleep," I said loudly, standing up as I did so. Apparently Kiba was too drunk to realize he was being rejected. " Good luck with your hang overs, I don't envy you in the slightest," I looked around to see Ino and Hinata making out in one of the chairs in my new house, "OK, maybe I envy you two, but the rest of you will hear the echoes of my maniacal laughter long into the night." I knew that no matter what I said most of them probably wouldn't remember, the only ones who would remember this night in perfect detail being me, Lee, Iruka, and Hinata.

As they left some of them tried to be discreet in begging to stay and drink more booze. I solved that problem by telling them to take it with them. After all was said and done I was still rather frustrated. Even if I hadn't had the contract with Village Council I wouldn't have been able to sleep with Dog-boy. At least not as he was. It's just wrong to take advantage of someone when they're drunk. Besides, I wanted to seduce him in my own way, no alchohol involved.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The next day I was called back into the Hokage's office.

"'Sup?" Yep, that is my version of 'Yo'.

"I want to have your skills evaluated," Tsunade said.

"Time and place?"

"Training gorund twenty three, when ever the hell Kakashi shows up." She said.

"Meh, not even gonna push me though the ranks or nothin'? Start at chuunin and up or osmething?"

"Nope. I figure if your report is true then I'll rip jiraiya a new on and you should be able to take the one eyed bastard on even ground. And if you can't... well he's getting lazy and could use the practice," she said.

"Gee, thanks for the vote of of confidence," I said rolling my eyes, "Who will be the proctors?"

"Myself, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Kurenai."

"Why Kurenai?"

"She's a genjutsu specialist. If your genjutsu is up to par she'll be able to tell," Tsunade said then stood up and walked to one of the walls pressing a hidden button to open a hidden shelf, "It's also come to my attention that should you be able to keep up with Kakashi then it would be kind of... stupid to keep you as a gennin. If you win you become chuunin," She reached into the shelf... and pulled out a bottle of Sake, "Better win kid. I gotta a lot of money riding on you."

"Meh, I'll try. Can't promise anything, Kakashi is quick."

"Yeah, yeah, just get yer ass to training field ten A.S.A.P.. The cyclops should be there soon enough."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Twenty minutes later I stood there next to Kurenai, Jiraiya, and Tsunade, going over my genjutsu with the specialist.

"I don't qute understand how you're able to do this so well. You haven't shown much profficiency in genjutsu before, not even really ninjutsu for that matter, how are able to create such... unique illusions," Tsunade asked as she struggled to fight her way out of one my most fear among those who knew them. Anyone remember what I said about D-Ranked missions? No? Go look it up then. But basically that's the illusion. Very annoying, very effective.

"I have a writer's mind. Writers are masters of weaving illusions. The only thing that differs from stories and genjutsu is the chakra and handseals as apposed to a pen and paper," I released the jutsu for her, then turned to Kurenai, "How was that?"

"Unique and effective. What is it called?"

"Annoying," I said simply.

"That's it?" Jiraiya suddenly piped up, "After being with me for three years you can't even think of some super cool title like 'Chains of Hell, Screaming Banshee'?"

"Oh, I thought of a few others, but who's gonna even try and stop a genjutsu called Annoying if they've never suffered it before. Same principle goes for any technique. Do you think anyone would fear the Rasengan if it was called The Super Swirly Thing of Doom?"

Tsunade cracked a smile.

Just then Kakashi popped up with his standard 'Yo'.

"'Sup, Kakashi?"

"Hmm, nothing much. Shall we begin," he put away his orange book. I nodded and drew the Liga.

Sooo... Who wants to see an intricate fight scene, sword skills, jutsus, and other things being tossed left and right, giving away all the secrets I have in a battle? Well, since I can't really see your answer I'll just assume it's a no and skipt it. Besides, who would be curious about whether or not I unlocked the Circle Of Blood and got a whole bunch of super natural powers making me so god like that I almost destroyed Konoha, but somehow Jiraiya and Tsunade and few hundred other people are just barely strong enough that no matter what Attack I use they can stop because they are old and wise enough to do it? Yeah... none of that happened, but wouldn't you be curious about the results?

I'll just go ahead and tell it was a tie. I wasn't happy with that, especially not after having disabled his right arm, cutting down his efficiency quite a bit, but I went with what I got. I still got promoted to chuunin in the end. Tsunade said that If I could end a match with Kakashi as a tie then I still earned that vest. When I asked her why I couldn't be a jounin if I tied with him meaning I pretty much had equal strength she told me it's because that the village council voted for who became jounins, no exceptions, at each jounin exam.

"Meh, well when is te next team meeting, Kakashi?" I asked.

"Tomorrow at noon. Be sure to bring food and weapons. We have a mission."

I just nodded and walked home.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N: I'm gonna end it here before I start hating it. Sorry people that you had such a long wait just for this. Next chapter will be up when ever the hell I want it to be. It'll involve things that may or may not actually happen in the show.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten is brought to you by ranma hibiki and ranma hibiki's coin. I was too lazy to flip a coin over which story arcs I shoul be doing so I let R.H. decide for me.

Chapter nine sucked. It had less substance than american ramen. One reviewer said the emotions in the story are kind of bland. Sorry about that, but I'm not exactly sure how to spice them up.

Anyways this one should have more to it, should being the word of focus, because I'm going to start adding arcs of my own design. Hopefully you'll like them.

Chapter ten: The Trip To Mountain Country, My Phobia

As the rays of sunlight broke through my window, forcing me awake with the unexpected and uncomfortable heat, I furrowed my brow in annoyance and refused to yet open my eyes. I did _not_ want to be up. I had a feeling that something was gonna happen and I was not gonna like it. I could almost hear the sun and who ever else may be involved plotting their evil... plots against me. I growled lowly when I felt a cramp and realized that this was most probably only the beginning of the discomfort the day would bring me.

As I showered for the first time in my new house I discovered that I would have to work on the water heater before I ever took another one. The water was cold as ice. _That add's three inconveniences to my list of things to kill Boss for._ Yes I had actually started a list. At the very top was the fact that I had to become Hokage.

I dressed up for the day after discovering that someone(s) had replaced all of my normal outfits with dresses... revealing dresses. _Hinata is the first one I'll kill._ They could've atleast told me they were gonna spruce up my wardrobe to be more... well, appealing. I'm not sure wether or not wearing a dress that is three sizes too small with a hemline that barely covers my ass is attractive, but it does appeal to those wanting a free show. Luckily the other dresses were somewhat less provocative. I chose a royal blue one with no sleeves and a V-neck. At least the hem was lower than my knees. I noticed someone left me a pair of skin tight shorts as well that stopped just above my knees. I wore those under the dress and over my underwear, preparing for the swift breeze that was sure to blow the dress upwards for a panty shot.

As I walked through the streets to reach the training grounds to be briefed for my mission, I noticed stares from the villagers. Nothing knew. Stares of lust? New.

"What are you looking at?!" I snapped at one particular old man who kept leering at me. He, along with everyone else, quickly looked away. I crossed my arms angrily and stomped the rest of the way to Training Grounds Twenty-three.

When I reached the designated location I was met with the sight of a fuming Sakura and a cowering Sai. They both noticed me at the same time, Sakura seemed to have a pleased look on her face seeing how I was dressed. Sai suddenly charged at me. I prepared to draw the Liga, expecting another attack from the emotionally challenged artist.

"Hime, save me," he shouted as he jumped behind me and continued to cower.

I raised an eyebrow at him. _Isn't he supposed to give me an insulting nickname?_

"Why does she get to be called something nice?!" Sakura practically yelled, voicing my question.

"Because she's a candidate to be Hokage. That basically makes her a princess," he said. I blinked in confusion while Sakura adopted a look of rememberance.

"Huh? I am?"

"You mean you didn't know?" Sakura asked sounding shocked.

"Not a clue. When was it anounced?" I knew it couldn't have been today or yesterday, I would have heard about it.

"About a year after you left with Jiraiya. Said you were beginning specific training for the position," Sai said, now sounding bored. "Didn't you know any of this?"

"I repeat, not a clue. The pervert didn't say anything about the training being specific for anything other than being a ninja," I frowned in thought and crossed my arms. I was brought away from my thoughts only seconds later as someone grabbed my ass. It made me 'Eep'. I do not like to 'Eep'.

I proceeded to beat the one who comitted the attrocity of making me 'Eep' into nothing more than a steaming pile. When I noticed it was Sai I just shrugged and turned back to Sakura.

"So," I said slowly while picking at the edge of my dress, "Who put the red one with the nipple holes in my closet?" My tone clearly told Sakura I was not pleased.

"Ino," she said a little too quickly.

"I don't think so. Ino's colors are purples and dark blues," I said as I adjusted the Liga at my side.

"Um... Ten-ten!" Trying to point the blame away from her, she added, "She likes pinks and reds."

"Nah, couldn't be her. She's too practical for that," I adjusted my head band acting as a belt, "She was most definitely the one that gave me the shorts and pink T with the battle mesh sewn in."

"...Maybe it was Hinata?" She then tried to sound conspiratorial, "I heard she has a secret collection of Icha Icha."

I laughed a little at the mention of that, "Yeah, I got her one when we were ten. She's been hooked ever since, but no, it wasn't her. Her dress is the one I'm wearing now."

"Well, if you knew it was me then why did you even ask!?" Sakura said loudly.

"Because I wanted to see if you'd admit to it before I pointed out the others didn't fit the role of the one who bought the dress," I told her honestly.

"Why?" Now she was confused.

" I dunno. Just curious, maybe? I'm still gonna kill you for buying it," I said in a completely calm manner which seemed to intimidate her, "Don't worry, I'll wait till we get the bastard back and you've jumped his bones. It'd be a damned shame if you died a virgin." Sakura turned very red in the face, mostly from emberassment.

"H-how did you know I was still virgin?"

"Because you're one of the few that would wait until marriage to do that kind of thing... though you'd probably do other things to prospective dates," I said. She turned a darker shade of red when I said 'other things' apparently having thoughts as pure as mud.

At about that time Kakashi showed up. He didn't even bother giving an excuse for being late he just snapped his book shut, put it away, and pointed to Sai.

"What happened to him?" he ased in his usual bored tone.

"He pinched me," I said simply. Kakashi just shrugged.

"We have a B -ranked mission to Mountain Country. There is a man there who has information on the movements of an underground ninja organization. We are to go there retrieve this information and get back here A.S.A.P.. Meet at the east gate in five minutes." With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well, let's mosey," I said.

---- A Few Hours later, about fifty miles from Konoha ----+

After running for a few hours we began to get tired so Kakashi called for a break. Truthfully I was fine, could've gone on for a six more hours at least, but Sakura and Sai were looking mildly winded. I guess running from mostly naked angry chics really does wonders for your stamina.

As we sat down, staying alert incase of attack, I began to get this nagging feeling at the back of my neck. I tried to rub it, but that did nothing to relieve the annoyance. I scratched. Still no better. I knew what was wrong, but I didn't wat to believe it. Remember that I once mentioned I had an unreasonable fear. Well, I am deathly afraid of spiders. And if the nerve in the back of neck going haywire was any indication, I was about to have a meeting with one real soon.

My left hand twitched nervously so I rested it one the hilt of the Liga. I must have become noticeably anxious because Kakashi confronted me about it.

"Sora, is something wrong?" For once his nose wasn't buried in his porn.

"I, uh... This might be a weird question, but have you seen any spiders?" I asked, looking around suspiciously. I know some of you are thinking, _If you're so freaked out by spiders why didn't you freeze up in the presence of Kidoumaru?_ The simple answer is, one, he isn't a spider he just imitates them, and two, I wasn't there when he summoned them.

"Well, no not really, at least none bigger than a jumping spider," he told me. I sighed a litte, but another thought came to mind.

"What about demonic ones? Have there been any rumors in this area about them?"

"Nope, none that I can think of," he then gave me a stranger look, "Is that what's got you so twitchy? Spiders?" Reluctantly I nodded.

"I... fear them," I said somewhat ashamedly, "It's unreasonable, I know. I mean, I'm a frickin' ninja. I can do things that a civilian would consider impossible, but spiders... spiders just freak me out. I can't think straight around one," I said and I ticked the Liga's hilt for comfort.

"Hmm, that could prove to be a problem. Will you freeze up?" I shook my head in the negative.

"No, I will most likely go out of my way to kill it if I think it's putting me in any kind of danger. I... I might forget about any objective we have if there is a spider near me." I felt so ashamed, having to admit this fear. It made me feel weak. Like I'd be easily beaten if you just used a spider.

"I see... Well, just-" Kakashi was cut off by a dark, malicious voice from the trees.

"Well, well, well, what is this I smell?" There was the exaggerated sound of someone inhaling through their nose, "Could it truly be? Could it be a she-wolf in heat?" Another loud inhalation, "No, no, better yet! It is a part human she-wolf?" One last loud inward breath, "And she is most definitely in heat." A dark chuckled filled the air. To my left there was the sound of rustling leaves. Seconds later a tall man dropped from the tree into a crouch.

For the first time since I arrived in this world I felt like hiding behind someone. Luckily Kakashi was close._ Poor bastard. Must suck to be a human shield._

"Now, now," the man said as he stood up, proving to be nearly eight feet tall, "no reason to fear li'l ol' me." He ignored the others drawing their kunai and continued talking to me, "I'm not going to hurt you. Quite the opposite infact. I intend on making you feel pleasure like you've never before immagined." His voice was filled with a primal lust, and when I peeked out from behind Kakashi I nearly eeped in fear seeing his eyes. The eyes in his skull had four pupils to each and were filled to the brim with a lust I had not even seen in Sasuke.

"Excuse me if I stay hidden," I did not stutter, I refused to stutter even if I did appear cowardly at the moment.

"Who are you?" Kakashi questioned. The man grinned maniacally.

"I am Hachi Hagi no Kikei( roughly means Eight Legged Freak)," he was suddenly in front of me. He took my hand and kissed the back of it then grinned at me, "But you, my dear, can call me, Hagi-kun." I jerked my hand away from him and once again hid behind Kakashi. I knew I had more reason to fear him than just his intentions. If I'm guessing what his name meant correctly then he was a fucking spider demon. My only thought was, _Keep it away from me, please!_

"How about I don't and you leave me alone?" I suggested.

"Why should I do that? You just smell so delectable," he smirked at me as a peeked once more from around Kakashi.

"I must ask you to leave my student alone. We are on an important mission and your presence is quite obviously affecting her negatively," Kakshi said, trying to get the demon to leave peacefully. Hagi seemed to think over the situation present. Just by looking at my teammates you could tell They wouldn't just giv me up and let's not forget to mention that if it came down to it I'd fight tooth and nail to keep the freak from being near me in any state of undress let alone be intimate with me.

"Very well, just allow to give her my mark of intention-"

"Fuck, no!" I yelled out and drew the Liga, "Ain't no fucking way you're marking me as yours!" I still was scared all to hell, but that didn't mean I wsn't going to protect myself.

"But if I don't, another demon might take you for theirs," he said, expecting that to sway me.

"Like hell! Ain't no one givin' me the mark except Kiba!" Might I just take this time to explain the meaning of the word 'Heat' when dealing with anyone who has demon blood in their veins. When in heat a demonness loses most of her inhibitions and seeks out the one she desires to try and seduce them into her bed, or if she does not desire anyone she knows she will most likely bed the first demon she finds appealing enough. Stronger demons can resist the urge. Hybrids can to, to an extent. It would either be heaven or hell the next time I was in heat if Kiba was around. I'm sure you can tell why it'd be either heaven or hell so I won't explain it.

"Hmm, So this 'Kiba' is the one you've chosen?" He straightened up and took on a serious look, "Wel then I must find Kiba and kill him." That sentence made all my fear dissipate.

"I warn you now, filth. You are in my territory and I have forgiven you for your tresspass, but should you try to harm my intended then you will beg for the lowest level of hell," part of my demonic blood had taken over and a leaked killing intent like a broken dam.

The demon, instead of being cowed by this, seemed even more interested in me.

"Well now. This does make the game more fun. I had wondered who'd claimed this land as their own. Very well, I will play by your rules, Master of Fire Country. Instead of killing your chosen male I shall make you choose me over him. For this I must prepare. Another day, Lady of Fire," he said, his grin widening to show his poison secreating fangs. He then just disappeared in a swirl of wind and webbing.

I fell to the ground, my knees having given out. I gave a shuddering sigh in relief.

"Why did he call you the Master of Fire Country? You are not Hokage yet," Sai asked. I sighed again, standing shakily to my feet with a little help from Kakashi.

"You know of my demon blood, right?" Everyone nodded, "Well, it doesn't do much besides giving me a few more instincts than your average human. One of those is a territorial instinct. By demon law I have marked all of Fire Country as mine. Should another demon want it they would have to fight me for the title of Master of Fire Country. I was lucky to have been able to take the title without having to fight. The last ruler had been the Kyuubi and no one dared to take his land before me."

"That's interesting," Kakshi said rubbing his chin, "What other instincts do you have that we don't?"

"Well, heat, the mating season thing that should be coming in a few years now, and the want to become the alpha of my pack."

Kakashi just hmmed before once more pulling out his book, "Well, let's get going. We still have a long trip to Mountain Country."

We all just nodded once more. I was thankful to have the topic move away from anything concerning demons. That spider freak still disturbed me even though he was long gone.

---- End chapter ----+

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I really just wanted to get this chapter out there. The next should be up when I feel like it, but you really shouldn't expect to wait as long as you did for this one. and don't worry about the end of it being near. This story has quite a a ways to go before it reaches it's end. hope you enjoyed it. TOSD out.


	11. Chapter 11

See, I promised that chapter eleven would be up a lot sooner than ten had been. I hope that my story is still at all enjoyable. This will be quite short, but the next one can be expected to be longer.

Side note: Spiders are evil evil creatures.

Chapter Eleven: Trip to Maountain Country, Part Two

I sighed in malcontent on our third day of walking. The cramps were at their worst and I couldn't get Kiba and myself in compromising situations out of my head. _God damn instincts. I don't need any of this right now._

_Well, at least I'm entertained,_ Gary piped in,_ I've never seen a creature rut in such odd positions before._

I sighed once more as I jumped from branch to branch. The fox had been givin' me hell each month since my first heat. Not that he could really do anything, but make the immages more detailed, his commentary just worked to annoy me.

"Sora, step up your watch. We're almost there," Kakashi ordered. I nodded and focused on my surroundings. It was important to do so. If this dude really had the information that he said he did then there were most likely others going to try and get it. If others were going to try and get it then there would most likely be a fight. I ticked the handle of the Liga, ready to draw it in a fraction of a second if needed.

Of course, me being me, I got bored quickly with looking for opponents my senses either couldn't detect or just weren't there, so I began thinking about the Hiraishin Jutsu and how to improve it. You see, the seal that helped the jutsu function severely limited the... manueverability of the jutsu. If one could find a way to remove the seal then they could be nigh unstoppable. Unfortunately I was unable to come up with any thing solid by the time we made it to the village.

The town was quaint. It must have had less than six hundred people in it. I could easily detect over twenty abnormally large chakra signatures, meaning ninja.

"So... where are we headed?" I asked as we slowly traipsed through the village. I looked longingly at some fried shrimp as we passed by a food vendor.

"The Blunt Kunai Inn. The... person will be waiting for us in the lounge," Kakashi almost slipped and said informant. Not sure why that was a bad thing.

"OK, let's go talk to the dude," I said, walking confidently forward. On the way we encountered three ninja teams from different villages. Luckily I stepped in eac time before any one could draw a weapon or throw a jutsu by mentioning the fact this town, while near the border, was still in Fire Country and that tresspassing to gain information may be understandable, but attacking ninja native to Fire Country would most likely be grounds for a whole new war.

Finally we made it to the Inn. It was amazingly extravagant for being such a small village. It was at least three stories tall and covered at most ten acres of land. It had a lounge, a dining area, a bath, and of course rooms.

"Sora, Sakura, Sai, You go book a room here. I will speak with the informant," he walked into the dining area. The rest of us followed his command and walked to the desk. Before I could even say to the clerk that we needed two rooms a hand fell on my shoulder. I looked to see Kakashi, looking perturbed.

"What's up, Hatake?" I asked.

"He says he will only speak to you. That 'The news I bear holds no consequence to a Hatake, a Haruno, or any other ninja in Konoha. Only Uzumaki needs here this'," he said to us.

I frowned in momentary though, but just shrugged it off. I walked into the area, looked for the man I was supposed to talk with, and felt a tug on my dress. I looked down and there was a small child with brown hair.

"Lady, that guy told me he needed to talk to you," he pointed to someone in a booth by the window. The man had his back to me so all I could see was his black hair.

"Thank you," I ruffled the boys hair and gave him a small amount of money for his service. I walked over to the booth and sat opposite the man. It turned out hair covered the front of his face too, his bangs hiing all, but his lips.

"So you are the one and only Uzumaki Sora," he said to me sounding amused.

I nodded and said, "You know my name. What's yours? If you can't tell me I'll just call you Ace."

"Or perhaps," the man eiher didn't hear me or ignored me, "I should call you Jon." And quite suddenly he had my full and absolute attention.

"How do you know that name?" I whispered.

"I know many things."

"Are you one of Boss's agents?"

"My, my, no. I just know things, as I have said. And it is these things I know that brings you here, so that you may know them too," he smiled at me showing less than human teeth.

"You know my name, my old name," I said cautiously, "But that's not something I don't know. So why am I talking to you?"

"You are talking to me to know about an organization that hunts you."

"What do I need to know?"

"You need to know that as we speak, members Deidara and Sasori are on their way to the Village Hidden in the Sand to nab the one tailed Shukaku from the Kazekage, Gaara. You need to know that of the nine in the organization, the most difficult to face will be the leader. You need to know that they will come for you last because..." he stopped.

"Because of what? Because I'm part demon now?"

"No... Because he knows who you are. He knows that Sora died long ago and that you have taken her place. He knows your true name," The man leaned forward and brushed the hair from his face so I could see into his eyes, "And he is curious as to how you will turn out."

I sat silently. _How could the leader know who I am? Did this man tell him?_

_I do not believe so._

_How can you tell?_

_He does not reek of misdeed as one who imparted information to anyone who paid would._

_Hmm... I'll think about the 'how' as we save Gaara._

_Good choice._

I thanked the man for his information and rushed to see my team and tell them about Gaara. They didn't need to know anything else that had been said to me.

"So what did he say?" Sakura asked when she saw me.

"A lot of things. Some of it I can't tell you, but right now that's not important. Two memembers of the Akatsuki are after Sabaku no Gaara. We have to get to Suna," I did not give them time to argue. I just picked up my pack and started running for Suna. The team was with me not long after I began running.

---- in Suna ----+

It took us three days of running non-stop to get there. When I previously said that my teammates ran out of stamina quickly I was mistaken. Apparently they just like to rest. No one lagged behind during the three days of running. We were tired, but we could still fight full an well. And we were lucky we could because by the time we got their the fight was already underway.

Gaara was trying to crush Deidara, a blonde missing nin from the Stone, while Kankuro and Temari fought against Sasori and his many puppets. Already I had a battle plan in my head.

"Kakashi, Sakura, go fight with Temari and Kankuro. Sasori will be the major threat here with all of his puppets. You two are our strongest physically so you'll be more ready to face him. Sai, come with me to face Deidara alongside Gaara. We'll need speed and diversions to avoid those explosives. Use your clay to distract him, Gaara and I will move in for the kill," I said and released my Teathers and went to fight by Gaara. The others stood still for a moment before going into action.

Now if my plans had been full proof we would have had nothing to worry about.

Deidara had an abundant amount of clay to use for his explosives. He created them far too quickly for Sai to keep up with and he was knocked out of the battle with little trouble. Gaara's sand attacks had proven futile, the clay getting mixed into it halting it very well. It came down to me against Deidara.

I charged in at him and swung my sword horizontally. He jumped back and away. He made two small clay sparrows and threw them into the air. I ran at him, dodging the divebombing clay birds. I tried another slash, but again he dodged and sent out more birds. Again and again this repeated itself until the air was filled with sparrows trying to blow me up. I couldn't even attack any more, all my attention was focused on dodging the sparrows.

Suddenly I heard someone scream in pain and could not keep myself from checking out who it was. In that moment of distraction I was hit. First one, my right shoulder, I dropped my sword. Then another in the chest. After that I lost count because they all seemed to attack at once. Afterwards I laid on my back on the ground, wondering idly why I wan't dead afte so many hits. My answer came from the demolition chief himself.

"You're lucky, yeah? Leader said we couldn't kill you yet so you get to live, Sora-chan," And he left to help Sasori. I tried to move, but the pain was too much. I passed out.

When I next woke up, about two hours later, Gary had healed all my wounds, they weren't as bad as they felt, Kankuro was severely poisoned and his puppets destroyed, some old lady named Chiyo was studying my seal, and the others were waiting with bated breath to see if I even could walke up. I gave a sigh.

"This really sucks," were my first words.

We didn't even take a minute to decide on our next actions. We just picked up some supplies, Kakashi summoned Pakkun, and we went after Gaara's kidnappers. Chiyo tagged along too, bringing along two puppets that were apparently at one time Sasori's parents.

--- Some where unknown ---+

When we finally made it we first had to face off against Sasori and his army of puppets. I'm not really sure how that all turned out. I, with Kakashi, was able to get through, thanks to Sakura, Chiyo, and Sai taking up most of the puppet master's attention.

Once inside the cave we had to take our time, not wanting to set off alarms or traps. After thirty minutes of sneaking around we found a cerimonial chamber. Deidara and several others were there, all chanting. The shadows seemed manipulated to keep from revealing any faces to me except for Deidara's. I was about to charge in and stop them, but Kakashi stopped me. I glared at him.

"What are you doing? They're going to kill Gaara if we don't stop them!" I whispered harshly.

"And if we just charge straight in they'll kill us too. We have to wait for the opportune moment," Kakashi said logically. I growled lowly and turned back to the scene before me.

Gaara began to cry out in pain. Convulsing and writhing on the stone slab they had put him on. His screams grew louder and more painful by the second, but so did the volume of the chanting. Gaara began to glow golden. The seal, on the back of his neck, started burning. Smoke rose into the air and the scent burning flesh tainted the air.

Suddenly the glow left Gaara and coelesced above him to resemble the Shukaku, sized down to about eight feet tall, roaring, before it was sucked into a statue.

I chose that moment to charge in.

Before Kakashi could stop me I jumped forward and tried to attack one of the figures shrouded in shadow. Before I could even make it, they flickered out of existence. I turned towards Deidara, but he too was gone. I sheathed my sword and ran to the apparently lifeless Gaara.

I checked his pulse, more than once, and began growling angrily and sadly. Maybe he and I were not the closest of friends, but I was still pissed that I couldn't save him.

"Sora..." Kakashi placed a placating hand on my shoulder.

"Hmmph! Some hero I'm turnin' out to be. Couldn't even save Gaara," I growled once more before punching the slab next to Gaara's head as hard as I could and leaving a very accurate impression of my fist. I sighed deeply in regret... Until I heard a cough.

"Gaara?!"

----Konoha east gate one day later ----+

Gaara lived. The poorly done seal that had caused him grief for so long turned out to be what had saved his life. If it had been done just one character better than it had he would have died. So Gaara still rained as the Head of the Sand village.

Sasori was dead. Sai once more had not been much of a help. Chiyo and Sakura had somehow managed to get around his army and kill him. I was too tired, physically and mentally, to care.

Now we stood infront of Konoha once more. Kiba was guarding the gate again, but this time Akamaru was with him. I almost groaned as I realized that for some reason my heat had yet to pass. I thought I heard that god damn fox chuckling.

I looked at Kiba once more, my immagination of the things we could do becoming rather vivid, and decided, _Fuck it! Whatever happens happens!_

I walked up to Kiba and before he could greet me said, "Kiba, I've had a crush on you since third year in the accademy, I think it's grown into love, and right now I really, _really_ want to fuck you. Will you marry me?"

--- End Chapter---+

A/N: Ok, I'm happy with this chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it people. See ya next time.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve has finally been endorsed by our favorite industry, I Feel Like It Industries, once more.

People seemed to like the ending to last chapter. I can practically feel the urgency in which you wait to see Kiba's reaction. You're just lucky I'm kind enough to actually show it. I was just gonna show what happened a few hours after Sora had confessed her feelings/proposed. So, enjoy Kiba's reaction.

Chapter Eleven: Kikei's Second Appearance

Kiba's face went from cheery greeting to 'Doooiiii' in moments. I think he didn't really hear my proposal, probably didn't hear a damn thing after I said I had less than innocent intentions that I wanted to act out with him. For those of you who just want to hear it again, yes, I mean when I said I wanted to fuck him.

I realize that some of you may be askin' how could I think saying that to someone I like would work? Well, you try not sleeping for four days, getting blown up, having images of you and your crush doing things to eachother that would give Jiraiya a nosebleed projected in your mind constantly, and thinking that a friend died, but find out he really didn't, then you try not being direct with your intentions towards a person.

"Kiba..." I poked him. Apparently at that same moment his thoughts had reached the lowest point they could and his head suddenly whipped back like he was sucker punched, blood comin' out of his nose, and he fell down face up on the ground blood leaking out of his nostrils still.

I looked at him emotionlessly for a few seconds, the bags under my eyes getting heavier, and just nodded.

"Good idea," and I fell forward, face first towards Kiba, asleep before my face hit his chest.

---- Eighteen hours later, Kiba's house ----+

I opened my eyes suddenly, no other muscle on my body moving. I could smell Kiba all around me, but I couldn't see him. I slowly sat up and stretched. I looked around the room I was in and shrugged. By scent alone I could tell it was Kiba's. The posters of famous ninja using their nindogs to execute a powerful attack only served to strengthen that belief.

"Heard you said you wanted to fuck my brother," my head whipped around to the doorway. There stood his sister, Hana, "Then you proposed... that true?" She sounded like she found this situation very amusing.

"Yeah, I was too tired for fancy words," I said and grabbed my shirt on Kiba's nightstand and put on.

"Heh, my mom said she proposed to dad in pretty much the same way," she said with a chuckle.

"So why am I here?" I stood up and put on my pants next. I was kinda hopin' Kiba didn't take up my offer during a time when I wouldn't be able to feel anything, but I doubted he would that anyways.

"Everytime we tried to seperate you two you would growl and bare your teeth. Mom figured if we put you somewhere with his scent you'd still think he was nearby and we could get him to the hospital to replace some of the blood he lost," She said and walked into the room, holding out my sword.

"Hmm," I strapped the sword at my hip. I then frowned, "I was wearing a dress when I got here... where'd you find my real clothes?"

"That Haruno girl gave 'em to me when she heard what you said to my little brother. Said something like, 'If she has the guts to say that to the guy she likes then she doesn't need any pretty dresses to get his attention,' and went home. I take it she hid your real clothes?"

I nodded, "Well, guess I wont have to kill her now. Still gonna kick her ass for taking them."

Hana just shrugged and began to leave, "Go ahead, but first mom wants to speak to you in the kitchen."

"OK, I'll be there shortly," I said as I put on my shoes.

A few minutes later I was in the kitchen. Tsume motioned for me to sit and I did.

"So... You gonna kick my ass and say something about staying away from your son?" I asked in jest.

"I was thinking about it," she said seriously, "But I decided not to. I need to know if you meant what you said to Kiba."

"Every word of it."

"I have to tell you now, girl, marriage is no small thing to us Inuzuka's. If sometime down the road you decide that you don't like being married to him, you can't just up and divorce him," she warned me.

I shrugged, "If I didn't want to commit myself fully to him no matter the outcome I'd have never proposed."

"I also hear that there is a spider demon vying for your affections... demons have a bad habbit of killing the competition."

"That's no longer a problem. I've already warned him against it. He wont make a move against Kiba unless he wants a oneway trip to hell."

She just stared at me for a moment then took a drink from a mug of coffee I had not before noticed. She blinked once then stood up. she walked to where I sat and crossed her arms as she stood infront of me.

"I know about your deal with the council too. If I don't give you my blessings you'll be forced to marry someone else. What's to stop me from saying no?"

I stood up to face her, cursing my vertically challenged form, and had to look up to see into her eyes, "It doesn't matter what the hell you say. It's all up to Kiba. He's the one who get's to decide if he wants to marry me or not. He's the one to decide whether or not he thinks he could stand me for the rest of his life. The only thing you have to say on the matter is whether or not you support our union and I don't give a fuck whether you do or don't, as long as Kiba is happy." I glared at her, daring her to say she didn't approve.

She started laughing. I blinked in confusion. She just kept laughing and started patting my shoulders roughly.

"You're gonna make a fine Inuzuka, girl. Welcome to the family," she then pulled me into a bear hug that damn near squeezed me to death. I smiled weakly when she let me go. "Now just to wait till you're seventeen and we can have the ceremony." I frowned in confusion.

"I thought the age of consent was fourteen," I told her.

"It is, but that's just for sex. You can't get married till you're seventeen. Look at this way: you've got plenty of time to practice on eachother so you know what to do on your honeymoon, eh, eh," she grinned lecherously at me. I reddened slightly.

"I, uh... better go find Kiba. Get his answer," I said and left after wishing her a good day.

_That woman was scary,_ Gary said to me as we left the compound.

_Get used to her, she might become my mother-inlaw._

---- West gate ----+

As I walked I sighed a little in content as I realized my heat had finally passed. At least it would be marginally easier to talk to Dog-boy now. I'd found out from his sister on my way out that Kiba was stuck on Gate duty again. Turns out he was kind of grounded for disobeying an order. Can't remember the details, but it had somethin' to do with why Akamaru wasn't with him when I first got back.

Kiba was checking the papers of various travelers and merchants when I arrived. I snuck up behind him and slipped my hands over his eyes.

"Hey, Squirt," he said and handed back the transit papers to a merchant before pulling my hands off his eyes gently and turning to face me, "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to see when you get off and what your answer was," I said as I rested my head on my hands and looked skyward. I'm hoping that, considering how I asked him, you didn't expect me to dance around the subject.

"I get off at five today and my answer is-"

"The answer is, haven't you asked the wrong person to be your mate, m'lady?" I hid behind Kiba much as I had Kakashi when that eight legged freak first made his appearance. He stood infront of Kiba now, his auburn hair spiking out in odd directions. He wore a white shirt under a black trenchcoat with blue sleeves, black baggy jeans, and a pair of combat boots with metal soles. His ugly mug that some might actually call pretty was adorned with a grin and a gotee of black hair. His four pupiled eyes were trained on me as I peaked out from behind Kiba.

"Who are you?" Kiba demanded, his muscles tensing incase he needed to fight.

"He's Hachi Hagi no Kikei," I said to Kiba holding on to his arm to try and ease my fright. Hey, he was still a spider and I was still arachnaphobic, that's not something that changes just because you tell someone off and prove your athority.

"And I'm your competition," Kikei said, finishing for me.

Kiba snorted at him, "Then I have nothing to worry about. Sora's arachnaphobic. Ain't a chance in hell she'll marry you," he turned around to face me once more, ignoring the angry look on Kikei's face, "My answer is yes. It might sound corny as hell, but I've had a crush and it developed for you too and all that nonsense." He smiled at me.

I know some of you reading this right now are going, 'Really? When did he really have a chance to grow to love her?' Well the answer is, I may have skipped over a little more than just basic common knowledge bull shit. It might help if I said that that last dinner Kiba and I had before I left on the three year training trip was a proper date. We never really became an item per say, but had I not left I guarantee we would have before long.

"Cool," I said with a smile on my face that was the biggest since I was dropped off in this reality.

"Hey, don't just ignore me. Don't you make me-"

"Don't make you what?" I interrupted Kikei as I stepped out from behind Kiba. Something in his body language must have alerted my instincts again.

"N-nothing, m'lady," he said and bowed his head.

"That's what I thought. Now leave my sight, before I decide I dislike your presence in my lands," I'm not sure what it is about me when the whole 'Lady of Fire' thing kicks in, but demons seem to fear me more than they would if I told them to fuck off with my blade at their necks. Kikei left without another word, but not before promising he would win my affections from, as he put it, 'the human mutt'.

"Where the hell did that come from, Squirt?" Kiba asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Meh, just some instincts I've had since the change," I suddenly smirked when something came to mind.

"What's that smirk about?" he seemed a little nervous.

"You know, I know how to get him and every other demon in all of the world to stop comin' after me," I said and smiled at him.

"And how would we do that?" He flagged in another traveling party.

"Well, we can't get married till we're seventeen, but that won't matter to demons anyway. There is something else we can do."

"OK, What is it?" He sounded like he was getting a little impatient so I decided to get straight to it.

"We have to become mates. Now get your head out of the gutter, I don't want you passing out before I explain this. Common theory among humans is that demon marriage consists of three parts. One: a male marks a female with a bite on the neck that leaves a a scar because of conflicting youki. Two: the female marks the male when she believes herself ready. Three: they mate. That's partially right.

"The first two stay the same, but the third is moved to the fourth position and another part, the most important step of them all, is put in third place," I paused so Kiba could check the papers of some more travelers, "First you mark me, bite my neck leaving a wound and some of your chakra to conflict the healing process, then I bite yours and do the same thing. Then we have to find a Goudou( Union) river and bathe in it together... Then we mate. If we do this then the demons like Kikei will stop coming," I said. Incase you're wondering, Gary is the one that told me all this stuff about the demonic instincts.

Kiba seemed to contemplate this for a few seconds.

"Where would a Goudou river?" he asked me. I could just barely see a drop of blood hangin' from his nose. I almost smirked.

"Well, there are one hundred in the entire world and one just so happens to be within the borders of Fire Country," I smiled a bit, "What do you say? Up for it?"

"How long would it take us to get there and get back?"

"About a month in total. A week and a half to reach it, A week to our selves, and a week and a half back." I blushed slightly mentioning the time to ourselves. I was getting farther into my sex life in this world than I had in my home world, and I was three years younger here.

"Hmm," he looked like he was in serious thought over it and I bit my lip in anticipation. He looked at my face and started to laugh.

"What? What is it?"

"C'mon, Sora-chan. Did you really thnk I was gonna say no? I already said I'd marry you. This is just another form of that," he smiled at me and gave me a quick peck on the lips, "You just go make the preparations so that it's OK for us to leave for so long and I'll meet you back here at five thirty, OK, Squirt?" I just smiled and nodded. Inside I was jumping up and down with glee. I stood up on my toes and kissed him back then ran to go set everything up.

Some of you are probably thinking( I seem to presume to know what you're thinkin' alot, don't I?) that I was doing this too damn soon, that Kikei should have messed with my life some more while trying to get into my pants before I tried this. Well, I knew that most likely that would happen and didn't exactly want it to, so I decided to get over this little bump in the road before it became a fuckin' blackade.

First I went to Tsunade's office and explained the situation to her. She just smirked at me and wished me good luck. I then remembered about my deal with the council and asked her to summon them to meet with me.

It took about an hour to gather them all up.

Hyuuga was the first to speak, "I'm assuming this is about our deal. Am I correct?"

"Yes, Hyuuga-san. I have found a fiance."

"And his parents do not disapprove?" asked Inuzuka.

"Actually, Inuzuka-san, I am surprised that you are not aware of who I have chosen."

"Hmm? And why is that, Uzumaki-san?"

"I have chosen your very own heir to the clan, Inuzuka Kiba. His mother even gave me her blessings."

The council sat in silence for a moment before smiles broke out on all their faces.

"We are glad to hear that the one you chose did not refuse you, Uzumaki-san, but we should also mention that your choice is actually for the better. Kiba would have been one of our chosen candidates in the first place. Congratulations Uzumaki-san, or perhaps I should say, Inuzuka-san," said Hyuuga.

"Not until Kiba and I return from our trip, Hyuuga san. Until then I am still an Uzumaki," I told them trying to suppress my smile. They all gave me a congratulations and left.

I left last and went to pack for our trip, stopping at the market to buy some contraceptives. Hey, I'm still only fifteen. Don't you think that is just a little too young to have kids of your own? Well, I do.

The rest of the time I had was spent training. At five fifteen I stopped grabbed my stuff, and headed to the gate Kiba worked at.

Kiba was already there, a duffle bag full of the stuff he'd need in one hand and Akamaru beside him. I might say now that the runt wasn't a runt anymore. He stood nearly as tall as me on all fours.

Just as we were about to leaver none other than Kikei showed up infront of us. I frowned at him.

"I thought I told you to get lost," I said crossing my arms, fighting the urge to hide behind Kiba again.

"Forgive me, m'lady, but I respectfully decline your order. This is my last chance to get you to see the light before you can go through with the Goudou ceremony, so I will be following you on your trip," He said and bowed his head to me then grinned at Kiba, "She may be arachnaphobic, but I am sure she will see which of us is the better suitor in the end, mutt."

I sighed and grabbed Kiba's hand in my own. Partly to keep him from attacking Kikei even though I should have let him, and partly so I could pull him infront of me to act as a human shield should the spider freak try to touch me. If he did a good job as a shield I promised myself I'd reward him later.

---- End chapter ----+

A/N: Well this one just kind of poored out of me. I guess it's because it's getting close to some of the parts I really want to get written. the next chapter will mostly be interactions between Kikei, Kiba, and Sora, the ceremony( no lemon scene, sorry peeps), and the trip back. This one feels short again to me, but I don't know what else to put in it. see ya later, hope ya liked it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen is now functional. How functional is yet to be guessed. I have completely lost my backing from IFLII so this may come out a bit... different than usual. Probably wont since The only thing they do is give my fingers the energy to type and a name of a company to put down.

Side note: Some of you may be wondering about my reasoning behind choosing Kiba as the romantic center of sora's attention. Well the answer is actually quite simple. He's the only really likeable male in the series aside from Naruto. Sasuke's an ass, Shikamaru is a lazy ass, Chouji is a glutton, Shino is too unsociable, lee is a freak, neiji is an ass almost as bad as Sasuke, Gaara is too angsty, Kankuro's a cross dresser, same for Haku, and all the rest of the male characters are too old. Kiba is loud, over confident, and a bit brash, but he can easily be brushed up without changing his entire character.

Chapter Thirteen: The Goudou Ceremony

I sighed as I looked at both Kiba and Kikei. They were locked in a heated battle at the moment.

So far Kikei was winning, but I think it was because he most likely had the experience and demonic stamina that humans lacked. Kiba was not to be underestimated though, as he proved to be a challenge with his amount of determination alone. So far the fight had lasted four hours. I was getting bored. I tried to keep my foot from tapping on the wooden floor, knowing that it would create an unwanted distraction for both participants in this battle of the ages, but my tongue proved harder to control than any other part of my body.

"Would you two quit it already? We were supposed to be on the road again three hours ago. I only agreed to let you do this because you said it would be quick," I said and finally broke down and started tapping my foot with my arms crossed. Neither one took their eyes off the other.

"Sorry, Sora-chan," Kiba said, "but this is kind of important."

"I hate to agree with a mongrel," Kikei piped in, "but this is something we must finish."

"What the fuck are you talking about,' this is important'?! It's a god damn staring contest!" Yeah, you heard me right. Kiba and Kikei were locked in a fierce and terrible staring contest and I was bored out of my fucking mind.

Neither one spoke up after my comment and I tried to be a little more patient, hoping a fly would land on Kikeis eye or something.

After another twenty minutes I got completely fed up with it. I snuck around behind Kiba. Kikei saw me and raised an eyebrow.

"M'lady? What are you doing behind the mongrel?" He asked.

"Oh, no, I'm not falling for that. I'm not gonna look away from-" I interrupted Kiba by sliding my hands around his middle, slowly dragging my fingers over his sides and abs. I stood up on my toes and placed my chin on his shoulder.

"Kiba-kun," I whined softly to him, adding the suffix I had never before used, "I'm bored." I began to nibble on his neck. I felt his entire body shudder, but he still didn't give up the contest.

"S-Sora-chan," he stuttered lightly, "That's kind of distracting." He was beginning to sweat.

I made a small whimpering noise that had Akamaru looking at me funny, "But Kiba-kun, We need to go. The sooner we get to the Goudou River the sooner we can..." And I started whispering things to him low enough so that only he could hear. If one were to look at him they would see his face turning very dark shades of red and a steady flow of blood coming out of his nose getting heavier and heavier. As I ended my whispering I took his earlobe between my teeth and tugged gently. Kikei looked pissed all to hell that he wasn't the one on the receiving end of my treatment.

"R-really?" he sounded disbelieving. I just smirked inwardly and nodded, still with his lobe between my teeth so he knew I was saying yes, bringing my right hand up slowly at the same time leaving a line of goose bumps. My hand hooked around his right shoulder and I let go of his earlobe to whisper some more.

"And that's not all," I said. Before any of us could blink Kiba was picking up everything, packing it into his duffle, putting me over his shoulder, and headin' for the door.

I heard Kikei mumble a weak, "Um, I win...?"

---- Several days later----+

Kiba had actually sped up the trip a little after the staring contest thing. It would probably only take us two more days to reach the river. Kikei was not at all happy about that. He had been trying his damndest to prove that he was the better specimen, but the guy seemed deaf if you ask me. How many time would I have to tell him I was arachnaphobic to get him to back off.

I was once again holding Kiba's hand both for comfort and to use him as a shield. He didn't really seem to mind. Probably enjoyed it actually, keeping some freak from his girl and some such.

The sun was setting though and we were nowhere near a town unlike the last few nights so I sighed in malcontent. It was hard enough working out the rooms with them at a hotel, I couldn't immagine tents to be any easier.

"I will share a tent with Sora-chan," Kikei stated.

"The hell you will!" Both Kiba and I said at the same time. Kiba stood infront of me to block me from Kikei.

"I'll share her tent," he said. I sighed. I loved him, but he seemed to lose grey matter around Kikei.

"Kiba, we both know I sleep basically nude. With you in the tent I'd only be tempted to do things that would result in ruining the ceremony. We went over this at the hotels...over and over. Neither of you can share a sleeping space with me until this is all over and done with and then it will only be Kiba," I said stopping the hope from bubbling in Kikei. Call me cold, but better to crush hope when it's only starting to bud than to let it grow into full bloom only to have it wilt away.

Kiba nodded in understanding and went about setting up the tents. Kikei merely took to sleeping in a web I never saw him create between the branches of a tree. I set up a fire and began to boil some water. Ramen was the only thing light enough to bring a months worth of with us and so that was what we ate, saving our money for hotels when we found them instead of better food. If we got really desperate we could always just hunt.

After dinner, I ate four cups, Kiba ate six, Kikei ate twenty, we went to bed. Well, I did. Kiba and Kikei were having a staring contest again.

---- Finally at the Goudou----+

I was beginning to twitch in annoyance. If it were not for the fact that the Goudou had a non-hostility type thing around it then I would have killed that god damned spider freak. He just wouldn't stop. He'd been holding Kiba and I up for the last hour with his bullshit about being the better specimen, the better male, and all together the better choice.

"Please, m'lady, See the tru-" I finnaly snapped.

"No, _YOU_ see the truth! I! Do! Not! Love! You! I Love Kiba! I had intended on mating with him since I was fourteen!" I yelled. Kikei looked away. I was breathing deeply.

"If this is what you wish, m'lady?" Kikei asked. He sounded like he lost his new bike. I didn't care. Call me heartless, but I didn't love him, I didn't hate him... too much, but he was not the one I wanted. Maybe I'm selfih for wanting to be with the one I love, but I say if being with the one you love is selfish then I don't want to be selfless. Besides we only knew each other for a max of two weeks. He couldn't have grown attached that quickly.

"Yes, it is," I said, but my tone was softer. Not really comforting, but at least it wasn't a tone that shouted I was gonna kill him.

"Very well. May your union be a happy one," and he disappeared much like he had when I first met him.

"So... um... what now?" Kia asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Strip," I said to him and smiled a little at the face he made. I began to take off my clothing.

"Ah, what?"

"Strip. We need to bathe in the waters of the Goudou River before and after we mark and mate with eachother," I explained to him as I removed my shirt.

He nodded and began to strip. In only a few seconds we were both fully in the nude. Considering I would be quite literally screwing the guy after this I decided to forego all modesty and left everything in the open. Kiba was proving shy however, covering his parts with his hands. I just smirked at him.

"Shy, Dog-boy?" I walked over and grabbed one of his hand, "C'mon. The sooner we finish this the sooner we get to the fun part." He grinned, a blush staining his cheeks.

The water of the Goudou resembled blood, warm and crimson, but if you were to hold the water in your hands it was clear as any stream.

The two of us slowly bathed in it, sneaking glances at eachother. I was only a little self conscious of my scar over my right lung, but Kiba didn't seem to be focused on that when he looked at me. After we were cleansed we walked back to the bank.

"Now comes the fun parts. First, you need to bite my shoulder at the junction of my neck and break the skin, make sure to leave chakra in the wound," I told him.

"OK, Sorry if it hurts," he moved in close, and I could see that our proximity was... exciting him. I decided to ignore that for now. His jaws latched on to my shoulder and his teeth sank into my flesh. I hiss a little in pain, but it was quickly washed away by the sensation of his chakra entering my body. He pulled a way and smiled a little nervously, probably hoping he didn't mess anything up.

I smiled back, "Now I do the same thing." I did the same to him, adding my chakra to his wound. As I pulled back I knew I had to give him one last warning, "Kiba, this is your last chance to back out. If you're not sure about thi-"

"Squirt, shut up. I'm sure about this. You're mine now," And he picke me up bridal style and carried me behind a bush so to not be in plain sight should someone stumble into the area we were using. Here is where some would expect or perhaps appreciate a detailed description of my first time. I am here to say, 'If you want a sex scene, read Icha Icha.' Like hell I'm tellin' anyone about my personal business!

---- Some time later ----+

For the ritual, Kiba and I couldn't use contraceptives. Something about having his seed in my womb as we bathed for the second time being part of the ritual.

Kiba helped me into the water. I was a bit uneasy on my feet. Apparently I missed the day in kunichi class that described the downsides of losing your virginity. one of those downsides was a soreness while walking for a little while after the experience.

Once more we bathed in the warm red waters this time scrubbing each other. As the last part of the rinsing we poured water from the Goudou over eachothers mark.Both of the marks faded and a slight burning sensation was felt over our hearts. On my chest, where I felt the burn was scratchy lettering, spelling Kiba like It had been carved into my chest by claws. Over Kiba's heart was my name using a kind of... I'm not sure how to descibe it other than Gothic kind of lettering.

After we were done kiba just picked me up again, instead of putting me through the pain of walking, and carried me back to the shore where our clothing and supplies were. We were content in our silence as we dressed( I didn't put on my shirt or anything over my torso), crawled into our now shared tent, and fell asleep wrapped in eachothers arms. Sex was tiring.

---- About six hours later ----+

When I woke up next it was rather nice to have it be in Kiba's arms. I felt... safe. Felt like I had nothing to worry about anymore. Felt like the world was at peace. I smiled warmly and closed my eyes once more to just rest until my Dog-boy awoke.

It was only about twenty minutes later that we did, and contrary to what most would believe to happen, we didn't just jump eachothers bones again. Nope we packed up camp and set off for a vacation town only a day away. That would be where we spent the week to ourselves before going home. Thinking about home made me wonder. Would I be moving in with Kiba, or would he be moving in with me?

"Hey, Kiba," I decided to air my question to him, "What will we do about living arrangements?"

"Hmm," he thought for a moment, "Well, I suppose since you're an Inuzuka now that we would stay at the clan compound, but I think it would be kind of emberassing if someone were to walk in on us, so I think maybe we should stay at your house." He said, a small tint of red on his face, thinking of situations that would be rather compromising that he'd rather not be caught in. I agreed.

When we reached the city we imediately booked a room and headed out on the town. It was pretty fun. There were game and food stands. stores to buy interesting little trinkets to rimind people of their vacation. Rides here and there. Side show attractions. There was even a dance that the two of us attended, much to my continued emberassment. I never too the time to learn to dance really, and learning on a dance floor infront of sixty other people was very humiliating me. I do not like admiting that there is something I can't do.

In the evenings the sho of a stunning display of fire works. Kiba and I also had a few after dark activities that we participated in. If you don't get the insinuation then stop reading this until you reach puberty.

The entire thing was too short if you ask me, but weh ad to be back by a certain time and as ninja we were bound to abide by our orders.

On the way back I hit my cycle once more on the last few days. For about five minutes it was misery until Gary mentioned something to me.

_Kiba's yours already, kid. Why don't you just do it and get it over with?_

And let me tell you, heat is a lot more bearable when the object of your primal urge induced fantasies is more than willing to participate. Luckily Kiba remembered to use the contraceptives because I was in no state of mind to care.

---- End of the month, just inside the village gates ----+

I gave a yawn, stretched my arms, and cracked my neck. It was late evening and I was a bit tired. Kiba was aring a bit better than me, but he was tired too. I grabbed his hand and gave a small smile before leading him towards my house, our house. I groaned when we were stopped halfway by an ANBU.

"Uzumaki Sora, Inuzuka Kiba, You have been requested to ee the Hokage imediately. Please come with me," The tiger faced ANBU said to us. I sighed and looked at Kiba. He just shrugged at me.

"Fine, fine," I said as I turned back to the ninja infront of me, "Just let us catch a shower first. I'm not as fresh as I'd like to be." It was true, the day had been hot and both of us had been sweating rather profusely.

The ANBU just nodded and silently followed us to our home. I used the shower upstairs and Kiba used the downstairs one. We probably would have joined each other in one shower, but we were needed somewhere and didn't need any distractions.

Twenty minutes later we were done. I had let my hair out of the braid so it hung loosely around me. Kiba liked it like that and if he as willing to wear a tank top more often for me I could do this for him.

The ANBU grabbed our shoulders and Shunshined to the Hokage's office. Imediately afterwards he left.

"Sup, granny?" Tsunade threw a paper weight at me. I just caught it and stuffed it in a pocket.

"I thought I'd be the first to say Congrats to you two," She said with a knowing smirk, not that their was much of a mystery as to what we'd done, "and I'd like to know when your first born is due."

I waved my hand at her dismissively and Kiba spoke for me, "We, uh, used protection, Hokage-sama." He was a little red in the face. It was kinda cute that he was emberassed about talking about it.

"But don't worry," I added, "You'll be the first to know when I am pregnant." I smiled. Kiba looked a little blue in the face thinking about Children at such a young age. I just smiled and took his hand, "Don't worry, Dog-boy, I on't want kids for at least another four years." I squeezed. He laughed a little nervously.

"Well, that's good to know," Tsunade said, then her face became more serious along with her tone, "But down to business. I called you here to tell you that while you were away, Sound declared war on the Leaf."

---- End Chapter----+

A/N: There, finished. Not with the story, I promise. There is much more I want to write for this before it ends. I mean I have to get a ton of stuff before even thinking about the end of this fiction. I even really hate when people just write up to a certain arc in the story then quit and do a sequel. The end of this story will have Closure on all fronts.


	14. Chapter 14

You know, I wonder howmany times Sound has and will start a war with the Leaf. I mean it happens in nearly evry single fiction i've ever read. It's a good plot point though.

Side note: Somethin has come up quite suddenly and now I need to get a Job. I'm sorry to say that this means my updates will be even more sluggish than normal. Sorry people but as they say, shit happens.

Chapter Fourteen: No Particular Title In Mind

I looked Tsunade dead in the eye... and yawned.

"Is that all? Can we leave then. I'm beat and Kiba is too," I said and decided to lean on Dog-boy to help support my weight.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I just told you we are at war and you act like I told it's gonna rain," Tsunade said, sounding like she was trying to restrain herself from shouting in the hopes I had a plausible reason for acting so... blah about the war.

"Oh, c'mon! Can you actually sit there and tell me you didn't expect this to happen, if not now then sooner than it already has? The guy who leads the Sound village is Orochimaru for fuck's sake! Did you think he was just gonna drop his grudge against the Leaf just because the bastard off'd the old man? Hell no! A psychopathic pedophilic magalomaniac doesn't just stop something he starts, leaving loose ends. Even if he had stopped hating the Leaf he'd still try to destroy the village just so no one would want to kill him in vengeance for the Third," I said still leaning on Kiba.

Kiba almost chuckled, "She does have a point, Hokage-sama." He put an arm around my shoulders.

Tsunade looked between us and sighed, "Still doesn't change the fact that we're at war."

"Yeah, yeah, so get to the point, what is it you want us to do?"

"And how do you know I wanted anything other than to tell you we're at war?" Tsunade asked.

"You really need to brush up on reading the situation and not the person," I told her before standing up staight, "You called both Kiba and me specifically to your office fifteen minutes after we arrived which obviously means it was something important, news of the war in this case, but considering that this is a village full of ninja and combatants then it would be a waste of time to just inform people of something without giving them a specific order to follow throughout the war or a mission that would take top priority."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are too damn smart for your own good?" Tsunade seemed to glare at me slightly.

"No, because I'm not. I just know some useful things," I grinned a little at her, "So what's the order?"

"Uchiha Sasuke is of course working for the Sound in this war, and that makes him a threat above most others. The council has ordered that he be taken alive no matter what so that we can have back the last Uchiha so that he may renew his clan, but I have superseded that order. If possible, you are to capture Sasuke alive, if not then kill him. This order has been given to all ninja chuunin and up. Any questions?"

"Can we go home now?" I asked with a yawn.

"Fine, fine. But you're back on active duty in three days. Dismissed."

---- A couple days later ----+

Kiba and I lay in bed, panting rather heavily from a tiring game of checkers... If you believe that, shoot yourself now and do the world a favor. We were teenagers, our hormones were raging, and we were technically married by demon law. We made rabbits jealous. That's not to say that we were only about sex, but it was a rather pleasurable excersize.

It was during this time of painfully slow yet dreadfully quickly fading euphoria that I began to think more seriously about the message I had recieved from the informant at the Blunt Kunai Inn and how the Akatsuki leader guy found out who I am... who I was. In truth Jonathan Ozell Serres was long dead now. I had become, and forever more would be, Inuzuka Sora. But it still bugged me that he knew who I once was. I needed to find out how he knew. I did not think I had left many clues about not being from this world originally and even if I had left more than I thought then I'd have to have been watched twenty four seven to catch them all. And even then I had not left a hint of my name anywhere. Someone most definitely told him. But the problem was who.

Once again I decided to dwell on other things. Thinking on a topic with wich you do not have enough information is never of any real benefit unless you have means of gaining the details needed. I instead turned my thoughts over to other things. New training methods, what missions I would most likely be recieving during the war, whether or not I would ever be the jounin sensei to a team of gennin, and how Kiba did that little trick with his tongue.

The only new training method I could think of was an absolute control technique. In most situations you can sense the chakra being put into a technique or something someone is using it with because of energy that is spread into the air. That ambient chakra is wasted energy that could be used to better purposes than allowing your opponent to see what's comin'. To get to a level total control like that I figured I'd just have to train extra hard with my chakra doing everything I could think of with it. I'd also need someone else to help me with it.

And quite suddenly something else came to mind.

"Kiba," I said as I rolled my self over so I was lying half on him half on the bed.

"Yeah, Squirt," I had told him that 'Squirt' was more endearing than the 'chan' suffix because it was personalized," what ya need?" He brough an arm up and around me.

"I was wondering," I twirled a finger on his bare chest, "Why do people get nosebleeds when something perverse happens or they think of something perverted?" I had always wondered about that.

Kiba just gave me a strange look before shrugging, "I dunno. Maybe it has to do the the sudden change in direction your blood takes."

I laid my head down on his chest now and listened to the beat of his heart, "But if that's the reason then why doesn't anywhere else bleed?"

"I dunno. You're a weird girl, ya know that, Squirt?" He smiled at me.

I just bit him softly for calling me weird and said, "Yeah, but you love me so get used to it." He chuckled at that and began sliding his hand up and down my back. I nuzzled my head into his chest and got comfortabled, wrapping my arms around him in a claiming manner. "Let's go back to sleep for a little while, Dog-boy. Then we train."

"OK, Squirt, but next time you're the pillow," I just laughed at that and settled into a light sleep.

---- Some time later ----+

Just as I had said earlier, after we woke up again we began training. Kiba had decided he was somewhat interested in Kenjutsu and I need to practice fighting when I didn't have a sword in hand, so I created five shadow clones. One to start teaching Kiba my Nerve Breaker blade style and the other four to help me start practicing taijutsu. I stayed to my original plans for taijutsu that I had made before I came to this world, and focused solely on leg techniques, only using my hands as pivot points.

I guess I can explain to you my kenjutsu style, Nerve Breaker. Basically the point is that their are nerves running through out the entire body. If you sever the connection between the nerves it will limit the mobility of the parts of the body that stem runs through. Example: There is a rather large stem in either shoulder that connects to a majority of the nerve ending in each arm. If you were to cut this nerve stem then you could severely limit the mobility in that arm if not completely remove it's use. It's not lethal, most of the time, but it can end a battle, not to mention someone's career.

After about two hours my clones had all been destroyed except for the one teaching Kiba. I steadied my breathing and walked over to see how he was doing.

He was getting his ass kicked in a spar. Quite obviously he had not yet landed a single strike against my clone or she'd have puff'd out by now. But then again I had been practicing for a number of years and he had just started so it was reasonable that he wasn't doing that well.

I watched as my clone landed a pretty bad strike to his back with the bokken she was using after he charged somewhat recklessly. I smiled at him as he gave a slight glare to my clone. I dispelled the clone as I cme up to him.

"Let's take a break, Dog-boy. Get a bite to eat," I said as I offered him a hand up. He nodded and took my hand then smirked suddenly. He suddenly pulled me into him before I was ready so that I was pulled ontop of him. He encircled me in his arms and smirked at me. I struggled only slightly to get out of his grasp and failed.

"You may have me at swords, Squirt," he wiggled his fingers on my sides and I squirmed and laughed, "but grappling is my art and now you are at my mercy." He tickled me some more until I finally squirmed around enough to begin to retaliate. I started tickling him back, but he seemed much more resistant to it than I was.

After a coule minutes of tickling eachother the clear victor of this mock battle was Kiba. We just laid back on the grass and I gave a feigned pout, crossing my arms.

"No fair."

"Hmm?" Kiba looked over at me with an eyebrow raised.

"You're less ticklish than I am," I said to him and uncrossed my arms to poke him in the side.

He laughed at me and hopped to his feet and this time offered me a hand up. I took it and he pulled me to my feet.

"Now, you were saying something about food?" He asked me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

---- After the three day leave----+

I waited a little impatiently at the bridge for my team to show up. I was feeling a little stir crazy. That's not to say I didn't enjoy my time with Kiba, I just was feeling a little over energized. Kiba knew exactly what I felt considering he still had another two weeks on gate duty before his probation was up.

Surprisingly, Kakashi was on time today and the other two were late.

"Sup, Hatake?"

"We've got an a rank mission," he said with his nose in his book. I was actually getting curious about what exactly was in those little orange books.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?"

"No, this one is just you and me," he said then clapped his book shut and put it away, " Sakura is one of the village's best medics and we need her here and Sai's abilities, while useful, leave openings too often for a smash and grab. We need power, speed, and accuracy."

"Smash and Grab, huh?"

"We received reports of a base of operations two hundred miles east of Konoha. The nin reporting also believe that one of the new Sound Four is head of that base. We are to kill every grunt we encounter and capture or kill the leader of the base at all costs. Our pay will be higher if we capture the person alive," Kakashi explained it all in his normal uninterested tone.

"When do we leave?"

"As soon as you're ready,"

"Then let's go."

And we were off, to partake in a mission that may or may not have proven pivotal to the entire war.

--- End Chapter---+

A/N: Sorry, I know it's short, but I have no idea what to really do with a war. It's only in this because is a major part of the story as soon as I figure out how exactly to incrporate it into the story. So until I figure that out, I'm gonna take a bit of a break on this story and try updating one of my others, probably The Weird Wasp or S.S.O., maybe Running Wild.

Also I added the stuff between Sora and Kiba because I figured some of you are probably getting tired of waiting for some romantic niceties between the two of them. It's also probably crappy because I have no real relationship experience beyond internet dating.

TOSD Out.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen, It's not great, but it's good enough to read.

Side note: I took the names of Joe and Mimi from Digimon( Do not own Digimon) for two bit parts in this chapter and a couple others. Useless information? Yes. But I felt I ought to atleast mention it since Digimon and Pokemon( Do not own Pokemon) are the first animes are really ever started watching seriously.

Story plan note:As I mentioned the war is pivotal to the story, but after several attempts to write things that coincide with the war I have decided to give up on that. Sorry to Lobo-chan specifically. I just couldn't incorporate your idea, no matter how I tried.

Chapter Fifteen: Is My Luck Really that Bad?!

My eyes snapped open, consciousness once again achieved. Immediately I saw my husband and mate's tanned pectorals, scars here and there, and smiled a little in content. Kiba and I had married two months after my seventeeth birthday.

Yeah, forgot to mention four years have passed since I last spoke to you. Incase your wondering how that first mission went: It succeeded. The guy didn't have any real important info, but we got him and Kakashi and me came back healthy so it was successful.

After that it was mission after misson, sometimes with the whole team, most the time just me and Kakashi. We did assassinations, infiltrations, infromation retrieval, a little bounty hunting, and of course guard duty at Kage meetings. Part of it was to get me familiar with the world of ninja politics, most of it was to make sure none of the other Kages got any ideas about killin' Tsunade. Hey, when you've earned the title 'Bloody Sunflower' people get a little intimidated. People started calling me that after I came back from one mission drenched in blood, only my hair spared the filthy liquids giving the people the impression of a blood drenched demonic sunflower.

As I think back over those first couple years of the war I can't even remember what the first parts of the jounin exam were. Only that I had to do _another_ mission to pass the final portion. I'm happy to say I passed on my first try.

With me so did a few others of the old rookies. Kiba, he got drafted into the ANBU and for the first month I was a nervous wreck, expecting every knock on the door to be a messanger telling me he was dead( ANBU always got the real kamikaze missions). Sakura, she passed then became the head medic at the hospital. And finally Lee, He went on to immediately adopt a team of gennin and began to teach them the way of youth and flames and all that jazz.

After that it was another swamp of missions to the point of exhaustion till just a few months ago. Mating season hit like a hurricane. After an incedent involving harmless chat between Kiba and Sakura that ended with me putting Sakura in the I.C.U. for eighteen days do to both territorial and possessive instincts, Tsunade gave both me and Kiba a month off of active duty. We spent it mostly in our bedroom.

And that brings me to why I was awake, before even Kiba was. Well, let's just say I was about to get a rather badly timed gift.

My smile seeing Kiba didn't last long at all. I got up, ran to the lavatory, and hurled my guts ino the toilet. Luckily my hair was in a constant braid or it may have had chunks of the previous nights dinner in it. Three more times I hurled until my stomach was completely empty.

I stood up, walked to the sink and brushed my teeth, then looked into the mirror with a glare that could put Sasuke to shame.

"My luck can not be this bad," I growled into the mirror, remembering the last few nights and waking up with light to severe nausea, "Boss can not be this cruel!" I know what your suspecting by now, "I can not be pregnant in the middle of a fucking war!"

Of course none of you are really all that surprised by this little plot point and probably don't really need to see the verification to know that I did indeed have a 'bun in the oven' as some say.

I went back to bed, deciding I'd go get myself checked out by Tsunade later to make sure I was actually pregnant and not just catching a bug... that only made me throw up at two to five A.M..

---- The next day, At the Hospital with Tsunade ----+

I sat infront of her after telling her my suspicion, my eyebrow ticking slightly as she seemed to find my annoyance at the timing rather amusing.

"Well...?"

"I can give you a test to make sure, if that's what you're here for, but that's the extent of it. If you are you will have to find one of the doctors who specialize in pregnancy. I'm a field medic, Sora. I've delivered only one baby in all my carreer and that was a long time ago. Don't give me that look, I know of a couple, by chance that, don't think of you as a demon spawn. Kiddou Joe and his wife, Mimi, are about the best there are," Tsunade said to me, cutting off any complaints I could put in.

I gave a sigh and nodded, "Just test me and get it over with."

Tsunade did a couple handseals that I didn't quite catch and put her hands over my stomach. I shivered as a tingling feeling pierced my skin and moved around inside me.

Almost as quick as she started she stopped. She gave me a grin that was half way evil and half way sincere then said, "Congratulations, Sora... you're going to be a mother."

"Well, fuck!" I said though I couldn't help the smile making it's way across my face. Hey, this has been my dream as far back as I can remember, to have kids of my own. I was happy, even if I was annoyed.

Then a couple thoughts hit me. I frowned deeply.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked, genuinely worried.

"Tsunade, I need you to keep a lid on this till tomorrow, and could you get everyone in the village to the Chuunin Stadium? I've got some things to take care of," I said and she nodded to me, understanding imediately.

---- At the Hokage Monument ----+

Twenty minutes later found me on top of the Fourth's stone head, meditating to enter my mind. It didn't take long at all to get in, due to practice, and I quickly made my way to Gary's chamber of my mind.

Gary slipped to the front of the cage and grinned maliciously at me, "Congratulations, I hear you have young on the wa-ach!"

He was cut off as I grabbed him by throat after miniaturizing him in the blink of an eye, "Now listen up, Furface! I know you and I have had a companionable relationship since we met, but I swear on the grave of my father if you do anything, _anything_, to my child... you will wish you were Oro-chan's playtoy, understood?!" Unable to speak, Gary just nodded a little frightfully. "Good." And I left my mind.

I jumped off of the monument and began walking home, thinking of many things, trying to stay on the positive side of things. I happily immagined what it would be like to have a little version of me or Kiba running around the house. I can honestly say the thought of having this kid was making me all warm and fuzzy inside. I couldn't wait to tell Kiba.

Luck did give back a small bit, as when I got home, there Kiba lay in wait.

I entered the front door, walked in a couple steps, and was grabbed around the waist from behind as Kiba rested his head on my shoulder, "Hey, Squirt, what ya up to?"

I smiled as I turned around in his arms and gave him a loving hello kiss, "Oh, nothing out of the usual. Talkin' with the Old Lady, patroling the village, finding out I'm pregnant. How about you?" I smirked inside as I waited for his reaction.

"Same as always. Missions, missions and more mis- OH MY GOD!" I had to hold in laughter. "How far along are you? When is it due? Is it a boy or a girl? Do you have any names? Do we-" I stopped him by putting a finger to his lips.

"Slow down, Dog-boy," I said then smiled as I began answering his questions, "I think I'm about two months in, we'll find out for sure a couple days from now after Tsunade sets up our first appointment with Doctor Kiddou. Don't worry he doesn't hate me. I think it'll probably be due around March. I don't know the gender yet, but you'll know when I do. I haven't really thought of any names yet, but we have plenty of time for that."

Kiba's smile couldn't have gotten any wider as we sat down on the couch. I heard him mutter, "I'm gonna be a dad," then a much louder, proud holler of, "I'M GONNA BE DADDY!" He then gave me one of the most passionate kisses of my life.

After a short makeout session we got back to business.

"You'll need to be taken off active duty... atleast for missions outside of the village," Kiba said in a deadly serious tone.

I nodded to him, "Tsunade's taking me off the active list, effective as of three P.M. tomorrow. That's also when I tell the portion of the village that didn't here you yell out that I'm having a baby." I grinned at him. He blushed a little sheepishly, but still smiled.

"Couldn't help it. I was excited. Still am," his smile turned into a somewhat wicked grin, "In more ways than one."

I grinned back, but lightly flicked his forehead when he got close, "Not yet, Dog-boy. We still got some work to do. We need to set aside a seperate account for a portion of your pay to go into to help fund the baby until I get back to active duty."

Kiba whimpered cutely at being turned down for the moment, but knocked it off after a moment and nodded, "Right. Let's go ahead and do that now."

I smiled and gave him another passionate kiss.

---- The Next Day ----+

I sat on a chair on the plat form infront of the ever growing crowd. Some of them had to be forced there, but it was important that they came.

After about two hours Tsunade motioned for me to go up to the mic to say what I needed to say.

"Ahem, OK, A coupled things... First, how many of you still hate me?" at first no one wanted to raise their hand, in fear of retaliation, "Don't worry, you will recieve no punishment for admitting how you feel." A couple moments later a little more than half of the ninja and villagers present raised their hands. I nodded at that mentally finding it to be just about right. "OK, that's alright. Think what you will of me, I don't really care.

"Now to my second point: I'm pregnant," then I closed my eyes and allowed the air to be cluttered with shrieks of distress and orders from clan jounin to gennin to try and kill me before my spawn was born. I bore through it all until three ANBU, two chuunin, thirteen gennin, and one jounin appeared on stage getting ready for the kill.

I pulled the equivalent of a stopper off of my chakra core allowing the air to be flooded with the amount of chakra I produced naturally. The force of it was enough to force the chuunin to their knees, two of the ANBU masks cracked, and some of the others attending this village wide meeting fainted. I opened my eyes, the color having gone from blue to storm cloud grey and said, "If any one of you so much as insults my child for the wrong reason..." I glared into the crowd with malevolence befitting the Kyuubi container, " I will rip this entire village apart from the inside out."

And suddenly the cries for my death in the protection in the village came.

"SHUT UP!" And slowly the villagers' shout and screams died into silence. "Don't give me any bullshit about this. You'd do the same god damn thing for your kids and you know it. So let's put it like this so everyone understands: You hurt my kid, I hurt you. GOT IT?!" At first people began asking for my death again before several mothers and fathers in the crowd, civilians, began speaking up.

"Don't you dare harm her!"

"You monsters, attacking a pegnant woman!"

"I knew ninja were assassins, but this is low even for you!"

I almost smiled hearing their words. Some of the people that kept trying to get me killed were beginning to look ashamed. The shame spread as Tsunade stepped up to the mic again.

"And just so you know, any of my nin found attacking Sora will be taken to Ibiki in Torture and Interrogation, then executed on counts of treason. Any assassins from other villages will be traced to the one who hired them. Understood?" After an affirmative response from the crowd Tsunade turned to me, "I have a scroll in my office addressed to you from the Fourth. It opened up yesterday apparently when we found out about your kid."

I thought about it for a moment then nodded, "OK I'll come check it out some time tomorrow, right now I got business with the council then I'm gonna chill out with Kiba."

"OK."

---- One hour later, at home ----+

The meeting with the council was nothing special, just a bunch of congrats, questions on how I was gonna raise the kid, and me reminding them that they could not interfere in my and Kiba's parenting methods. Now I sat at home with Kiba on the couch, just lounging around listenin' to some soothing music.

"So did you-"

"Yep, I'm officially unavailable for any mission higher than guest speaker at the academy."

"Good. 'Cause If you didn't I'd just have to d horrible, unspeakable things to you," I didn't have to see his face to know he was grinning playfully.

"OH, yeah? Like what?" I challenged him as I turned to face with a single elevated eyebrow.

"Like this," and he began tikling me mercilessly. At times like this, when enjoying Kiba's company, I briefly wondered what I would think about the situation if someone told me I'd be pregnant and married to an Inuzuka seventeen years ago. I'd have probably called them a tweak and brushed 'em off. Either way I was conent with the current situation I was in.

And like the window in our front room as a kunai with a note attached flew through it, the piece of the situation shattered.

In seconds both Kiba and I were ready to attack who ever had done it, but no one was around to take the blame. We looked to the Not on the kunai and I growled.

"That motherfucker is always fucking things up," I said as I read the note.

"Who's it from?" Kiba asked, looking over my shoulder.

I handed the letter to him, crossed may arms angrily while glaring at the kunai, and growled out, "Sasuke."

---- End chapter 15----+

A/N: Yeah yeah yeah, I know. Took me for fucking ever and it's not even that long or that good. Please bare with me.


	16. Chapter 16

Meh, no'in' much to say.

Chapter 16: I Hate You

I glared at the wall as I sat in the Hokage office, waiting for Tsunade to make a decision on the situation. I mentally went over the note Sasuke had sent me again and still could only grow more infuriated.

_Sora,_

_Come to a small village twenty miles south of Konoha. You are to arrive within one week of receiving this message. If you don't I will track down the mutt and kill him. You know I have the resources to do it, so I know you will be there. I do hope you haven't let that mutt soil you too much. I would hate for my future wife to be over used before I get to her. _

_Oh, and you might want to release the blood seal on your sword. I have released mine and unless you do the same... Well, I'm afraid you wont be much of a challenge._

_Kisses, Sasuke_

"Well, what are we gonna do?" I asked. I was hoping that she was secretly putting together a group of people that were specifically trained to take out Sasuke, so I wouldn't have to go. Even if I wasn't with pups I'd rather avoid fighting the Uchiha.

"It looks like you have no choice," Tsunade said, as she handed the note back to me, "I do think he's right on one thing though. You should release the seal. Sure maybe it's dangerous, but what ever may come could be beneficial not only to this battle but to the future of this village. We might buy that seal from you and put it on more of our weapons."

I sighed, a hand resting over my stomach. I began going over the cons and pros of releasing the sword's seal. As far as I could guess there were two things that could happen, judging on the fact that Sasuke was still alive after activating his. One, nothing physically harms me, but a blast of raw energy destroys everything in a certain radius and the sword comes out looking completely different, like some kind of ripoff of an old anime I used to watch in the reality I came from. Or two, I become flooded with an energy created by the seal on the sword that begins to mutate my body into... something else, most likely killing my kid.

"... No, I can't risk it. It might hurt the baby," I said and tapped the hilt of the Liga, "Besides, I ain't jounin for nothin', you know. I'm confident that I'll be able to hold my own." In truth I wasn't quite sure if I could. You see when a woman in this universe gets pregnant it messes with their chakra core. At one moment it could be high as the sky, next it could be lower than a sick dog in the gutter. While, at least for the first few months, my fighting wouldn't be affacted, I'd be unable to safely use any jutsu or chakra techniques that I knew. _And if it just ain't my luck that I happen to reach the Core Phase in just a few days. Boss, you are dead in so many fuckin' ways._

"Your choice. What are you gonna tell Kiba? You know he's not gonna be happy about you goin' into battle right now," Tsunade asked.

"I know," I mumbled, dreading the fight to come. You see during our years together Kiba and I had had a couple fights here and there, but they were few and far between. Truth is I absolutely hated makin' him unhappy for even the shortest amounts of time. This fight was probably gonna be worse than the others. "I better go home and get this over with."

Tsunade gave a weak 'good luck' on the way out and I sighed. This was not going to be fun.

Kiba was waiting for me just outside the door. He embraced me when I came out to comfort me, but at this moment all I felt was dread.

"Kiba, we need to talk... at home," I said to him in a low tone while returning the embrace lightly. He immediately picked up on my distress.

We were home in a few short minutes. I walked into the kitchen and retrieved a cold drink from the fridge. Kiba followed my example then sat at the tabe and I sat across from him.

After a few minutes of silence, " What's wrong?"

I sighed, took a drink of the orange juice I had, and looked at Kiba.

"The note Sasuke sent... he wants a duel. He wants to fight me," I tried to keep looking in his eyes, but I couldn't.

"Too bad for him," Kiba crossed his arms with a frown, "Because you wo-"

"I'm gonna do it."

For a second there was silence then...

"No, you're not."

"I don't have a choice, Kiba," I said as I got up and moved around the table to be by his side.

"Of course you do. Just send the bastard back a note telling him you wont fight him."

"He'll come after us."

"I'll get my captain to post more potrols around our home," Kiba said.

"He'll have Orochimaru with him," I replied to him. I took one of his hads into mine, "I have to do this Kiba. I might be the only one in the village now who could take him out. Besides the village wants him back for the Sharingan."

"Pff! Everyone always wants the Uchiha," Kiba said, pulling his hands from mine.

"I don't," I said softly looking down.

"Then why are you willing to put your life, our baby's life, on the line for that traitorous mother fucker!?" Kiba yelled standing up.

I probably shouldn't have let it, but that comment made me angry.

I stood up also and slapped him for such an accusation, then yelled," I would never, for any god damn reason, risk our pup's life for the Uchiha! Not even if the gods themselves came down to demand it!"

"Then why are you doing it now? What could possibly make you want to risk it if it's not him?" Kiba said in a softer tone, apparently realizing he'd struck a very sensitive nerve when he mentioned risking our pup for the snake-bait's ass.

"You," I said, looking away again, ashamed that I'd let myself become so angry over that ludicrous accusation.

Kiba looked confused, "I don't understand."

"Kiba, I love you. I love you more than anything I have ever loved or ever will love. That includes our baby. You are my husband, my mate, and, most importantly, my lover. I don't want to lose you." I had sat back down.

Kiba began to get an inkling of what was going on.

"What did the note say, Sora?" he sat down once more.

"He said he'd kill you if I didn't show up. He has the resources to do it too," I said, sniffling a little, though not sure why I was on the verge of tears.

Kiba was silent for a long moment then kneeled on the ground before me and took my hands into his. I looked at him, tears brimming the corner of my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Squirt," he said to me, "I should never have even thought you'd be doing it for him. I know better than that. Will you forgive me for being so stupid?"

I smiled slightly, and nodded, wiping away the would be tears from my eyes, "Of course."

He smiled and leaned up to me and I met his advance with my lips. In the middle of the kiss my stomach growled out loud for the first time in my life... at a window rattling decible.

Kiba chuckled as he pulled away from me and I had a small tint to my cheeks.

"Want me to get you something for that monster you call a stomach," he asked.

An immage flashed in my mind and I wasn't sure where I got it or why I thought it would taste good, but right now I had to have it.

"Some miso ramen and a peanutt butter and Jellybean sandwich too much to ask for?"

Kiba raised one eyebrow at my request then grinned.

"Looks like you've already hit the odd craving phase. I'll have it for you in flash," he kissed me one more time then went to get the desired edibles for me.

While Kiba was out getting the food I pulled the Liga from my hip and set it down on the kitchen table, the Circle of Blood facing me. I stared at it, wondering over the effects if I activated it. Even after all this time Jakkaru and I had no fucking clue as to what it did and it was beginning to bug me. I had an inkling, in the very back of my mind from when I was twelve in my original reality.

You see a reel long time ago I had written a short story about a character named Venge. He was a man of such enourmous power that he could lay waste to a thousand armies with a single swipe of his sword. The rulers of the world at that time had deemed him to powerful and had sealed his powers away.

Now your thinking, 'Duh, Sora, the Circle of Blood is holding back Venge's power. You should release it so you can become just as strong as he was and wipe that ass of Uchiha off the face of the earth.'

I'd love it if I could go with such an obvious answer, but I can't do to one solid little fact.

Sasuke had released his seal and as far as I knew he hadn't become flooded with the power of a fictional character from my childhood and killed Itachi. If he had I would think I'd have heard about it by now.

But the C.O.B. did have something to do with him, just not his power, and I couldn't remember it for the life of me.

Kiba came back a few seconds later and set down the food I asked for and kept a bowl of beef ramen to himself.

"Thanks, Dogboy," I thanked as I picked up the sandwich and dipped it into the miso broth and took a bit before going after the noodles.

Kiba frowned a little in disgust as he watched and said, "Any time, Squirt." I laughed after swallowing at him and grinned evilly.

"Want a bit, mate? It's delectible."

Kiba waved his hands in front of him quickly and shook his head quickly, "No, no, that's quite alright. You enjoy your meal.

I had to laugh again.

--- End chapter---+

A/n: Another uber short chapter. But I needed it to be here. Next chapter will have the entire battle with Sasuke, and a certain other character. A cyber cookie to whoever can guess the other character. After that it will start with the next major, and final arc of this fiction. I hope you have all enjoyed the story, because it is working it's way towards it's end... but not for at least another eight chapters.

Out


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter sixteen took some time to work into lettering. Not because I didn't know where to take it, nope had that all figured out. It was how to start it. I kept thinkin' 'How the fuck am I gonna start this chapter? This is one of the most important fights in the story so I have to be extra careful not to fuck it up so what the hell do I do?!'

Luckily I finally got something for you.

So here it is, enjoy.

Chapter Seventeen: Circle of Blood... Released, Birth of The Atomisk

I stood before Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Kabuto with Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Sakura directly behind me, Kiba directly to my left. I was three days early for the little showdown, but I figured the sooner I got the damn thing over with the sooner I could go back to being off duty. I needed to read the baby books.

"You showed up. I'm not surprised," Sasuke said with a superior smirk on his pretty boy face, "After all, who could resist me?"

"Yeah, yeah, just draw your sword so I have good reason to cut you to pieces," I growled out to him.

His smirk only grew, "I can tell you haven't released your seal yet, Sora-chan. You should before we get into this. I'd hate for this to be too easy." He slowly drew the Dega, the handle no longer covered by the leather strips of cloth, allowing us to see the phoenix under the black sun where the Circle of blood once resided on that sword.

"No," I said in a monotone and drew the Liga. I could already tell that at least activating the seal on the sword wouldn't mutate my body just by looking how little Sasuke had changed, but I would still not activate the Circle of Blood.

"Kiba, help Sakura take Kabuto. Kakashi, Jiraiya, get Orochimaru. I'll take Sasuke myself. Under no circumstances are you to interfere with us." Kiba looked ready to object, but nodded anyway.

Sasuke still just smirked at me, not bothering to take up a proper stance.

His arrogance would cost him.

I hadn't had the Chakra Tethers activated since I found out I was having the pup so there would be no restriction on my speed if I needed to avoid an assassination.

I blurred out of sight and came back in with a horizontal strike at Sasuke's left leg.

At the last second he blocked, but I still grazed him.

"That's a warning shot, dick head. Quit now and I wont be forced to hurt you," I said to Sasuke, but his smirk just grew.

"We'll see who hurts who, Sora-chan." He activated his Sharingan and moved into a ready stance, good for both offense and defense.

I stood up straight and let all of the muscles in my body relax. I couldn't be tense or it would be much harder to react to his attacks.

I was the fist to move again. I dashed in, aiming my slash for his left shoulder, but ultimately aiming for his right hand holding the Dega. If I could disarm him I might be able to end the battle quickly.

His Sharingan however gave him just the edge he needed to predict my movements. He dodged the blow to his shoulder and blocked the blade of the Liga from reaching it's mark.

He retaliated by making a lightening bow towards my shoulder that I brushed aside, followed by a crushing downward, diagonal blow that grazed my left hip. I frowned.

"Seems you've actually learned something about swordsmanship. Did you actually study or just use your monkey eye to copy someone else?" I asked him before launching into another attack, swinging twice at his face then a third time at his chest.

He dodged the first slash and blocked the second and third before answering, "They say those that berate those with power only do it because they themselves are envious of that power, Sora-chan."

"Who said I was berating you? I just wondered how you learned to use the Dega Dergon," I told him honestly. I really didn't think the Sharingan was so horrible. It was just kind of cheap that while others had to work for their abilities a Sharingan weilder could just watch them do it once and be able to do it with out really caring for the work others had put into learning it.

Sasuke frowned at me and matched my three blows with three of his own. He struck towards my stomach twice then tossed an uber powerful slash at my chest that, even though I blocked, sent me skidding back about ten feet.

"This is getting boring," Sasuke said and smirked as he held the sword perfectly vertical infront of himself, the blade facing towards me and seeming to bisect his face.

I frowned, knowing he was doing something I would probably not like. I stood back moving into a defensive position, sliding my right foot forward and putting the Liga down near my abdomen.

After a few seconds I noticed what looked like black mist forming around the Dega. Another few seconds later I noticed that the mist was coalescing behind him into a vague figure. Finally, after a total of one and one half minutes the mist solidified as a thirty foot black phoenix, much like the one on the hilt of the Dega.

I saw the black fire phoenix and could say only one phrase, "Ah, hell."

It was a damn good thing the Tethers weren't on. If they had I'd have been roasted or crushed several times over in the span of only fifteen seconds. I did however notice something through out it.

Every time the phoenix moved Sasuke moved the Dega. Maybe if he didn't move the sword the bird couldn't move at all.

I was broken out of my thoughts by the giant phoenix's battle cry and had to dodge it's razor talons once more.

After dodging the birds flames, beak, and talons a few more times I made a break for Sasuke.

He could see me coming, only smirked, and seemed to slash at the air. The result was a black bolt of energy that lashed outwards and hit me hard enough to send me into the wall, some fifty feet away, of our makeshift arena.

I grunted in pain and stood up slowly.

"Don't tell me you thought the only thing I could do was summon a giant bird?" Sasuke said condescendingly to me. I growled.

"This just complicates things," I said loud enough for him to hear, "I'm still gonna cut you to pieces and drag the left overs back to Konoha." I charged back in.

The battle from then on was a simple thing for Sasuke. He would use the phoenix and his blasts, I think he called them bolts, to hear me to where he wanted me, then he would attack. Half the time I didn't even have the room to block let alone dodge. Luckily he was still toying with me or I'd have been cut in half several times over.

Finally I once more rested against the wall breathing heavily, numerous cuts all over varying in severity.

Sasuke stood twenty or so feet away, a serious look on his face. _Looks like he's finally gonna get serious._

"It's too bad you never activated the seal, Sora-chan," he said actually sounding disappointed, "I guess I was wrong about you. You're just another weakling, to afraid of power to use it. At least if I kill you I might be able to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan." Sasuke began to raise his blade above his head, pumping it full of energy, more than he'd used thus far, meaning to incinerate me. The phoenix seemed to cry out in victory.

_Looks like I have no choice,_ I thought as I looked at my sword, more specifically at the Circle of Blood. I knew there was little chance that even if I released the seal at that point that it would do any good, let alone allow me to win, but I had more than just myself to think about.

As Sasuke prepared for what would be his final attack I placed my left hand over my stomach, subconsciously feeling the warmth of new life under my hand. I then lifted my hand to one of the cuts, that I had noticed earlier seemed to be unaffected by Gary's attempts to heal them, smeared some blood on my fingers.

"Here goes nothing," I mumbled and finally placed the blood on the seal.

Just then Sasuke released his bolt at me.

Time seemed to slow down. I could see everyone frozen in that moment of time.

Kakashi was driving the Chidori into the face of a mud clone. Jiraiya was dodging the Kusanagi as the real Orochimaru emerged from the ground behind him. Sakura was pulling her fist out of what remained of Kabuto's skull. Kiba, having seen Sakura deal Kabuto the killing blow just seconds earlier, was now running full tilt at me, a look of absolute horror and desperation on his face.

And then time started up again.

To the others it would appear as if Sasuke's bolt hit me, decimating me and everything around me. I heard Kiba skid to a halt an let out a cry of anguish, thinking I was dead.

Sasuke was smirking victoriously, thinking the same.

They were both surprised to hear my voice from behind Kiba as I said, "I'm okay, Dog-boy." And kissed the side of his head.

I then turned to Sasuke with a frown and said with a growl, "If I find out that releasing the seal hurt my baby," I held my left hand over my stomach once more, "Not even god will be able to protect you from things I'll do to you, Uchiha." As I spoke a three winged jackal solidified behind me and began growling menacingly at the phoenix.

Allow me to say now that ,though our abilities to summon the animals depicted on our swords were the same, we did not have the same abilities over all. The Liga did not make it so I could should white bolts of energy, equals and oposites of Sasuke's, at th Uchiha, although that would have been really cool. Instead it lent me an ability even more amazing, at least in my eyes.

I became fast... very, very fast.

Sasuke's eyes could still see and predict my movements, but he could no longer keep up with them. He was simply not fast enough, though he did manage to block an equal amount of times as he didn't.

His phoenix and my jackal battled behind us, destroying the environment around us and forcing everyone else to flee the immediate area.

After a while I seemed to have the upper hand against Sasuke. He wasn't even able to distract me with the bolts he generated and he was about as badly damaged as I was now.

I grinned. It was time to move in for the knock out blow.

Unfortunately for me, the way he was standing hid his smirk.

As I closed in on him he began to glow with the dark energy that would surround his sword just before he released a bolt.

I realized too late that he had something planned as I swung my blade, reverse gripped, towards his head.

Sasuke swung as hard as he could, matching my sword. For a moment I thought it was simply a block.

Sasuke's sword met mine and continued through it. It seemed all but the last six or so inches of the sword at the end disintegrated when his blade hit mine.

Before I could react Sasuke kicked me in the chest sending me once more into the wall. In a flash he was before me, both of my hands pinned to the wall next to my head, my left by hist sword and my right by what was left of mine.

"It's time to finish this," Sasuke took a few steps back and began to gather chakra in his left hand, slowly converting it to electricity.

At the same time I began to hear a voice in my head. A voice that was familiar and yet strange at same time, like I knew it from some distant memory.

'Do you wish to live?' The voice, male, asked me.

'... yes.'

'Why do you wish to live?' Kiba was trying to get to me again, seeing absolutely no way for me to escape this time.

'... for Kiba... for our pup... I want to live for them.'

Sasuke began to thrust the Chidori at me.

'...Very well.' And that would be the last thing I heard for a week straight.

The rest of this is cross referenced from everyone present that was still alive.

Just before Sasuke could drive the Chidori into my chest and obliterate my heart a grey light engulfed and exploded outwards, sending Sasuke and Kiba flying backward.

When the light receded I stood there holding a long sword, about eight feet in length, and glaring at Sasuke. Only thing is my eyes were different. Instead of the normal sky blue, or murderous red of Gary, they were a color of gray that just seemed to spread the feeling of death through out the area. When I spoke it was the voice of both myself and the voice that spoke to me before I blacked out.

"I will not kill you, for the creator has asked me not to... but I will take that which you cherish most from you," I said to him.

Next thing they all knew Sasuke was holding his face, screaming in pain as blood leaked from a single horizontal slash that destroyed both of his eyes, and I was laying on my back in front of him.

+--- End Chapter ---+

A/N: I'm actually kind of pleased with this chapter. I'd envisioned this fight since the very first chapter of Formerly Known As and it's only a little different than I had planned.

Note: The next chapter or two will probably be fillers.

Hope you enjoyed the read.


End file.
